Cursed Chakra
by NarutoPlug
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki was born with two seals. One, the seal that held back the Kyuubi, and the weird curse seal in the form of Kanji that read ' Darkness' on her shoulder. With the help of a demon fox and Uchiha, Natsumi won't let anything get in the way of becoming the strongest ninja ever, not even her own village. Strong Natsumi! Dark Chakra Natsumi! Good Sasuke! Strong Sasuke!
1. Curse Seal of Darkness

**Ayo, Ayo, AYO! This ya boy, NarutoPlug, stilling thuggin hard in the South, feel me!**

 **Introducing the new, second story, made NarutoPlug ( one of the best people in the world) CURSED CHAKRA!**

 **SECOND STORY BITCH! SPRAY THE CHAMPAGNE! POP THE CORK OFF THE TOP!**

 **Oh yeah, I told yall i'll be back, and I am. NOW, FOR NEW PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO AM I, READ WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY RIGHT HERE! DON'T IGNORE!**

 **For all the new readers to understand the story and how I write, I've got to tell you about myself first.**

 **The first and most important one….. I am a crazy, hood, black person. I am a black person that uses the word ' nigga' a lot in my ANs, so don' think I'm racist when I say it, especially when I call one of my fans ' my nigga,' cause that means that I'm cool with you and we friends. So don't go reviewing that I'm a racist black man that says 'nigga' in every sentence, feel me?**

 **Secondly, I curse a lot in my writing, both in my story and in my ANs. People say that my cursing is actually funny, and it promotes the comedy in what I write, making them want to read my story more. This is true, I wish to entertain in anyway I can, so expect cursing and funny moments.**

 **Another thing is that I may have some grammar mistakes here and there throughout my story. I wish to get better at typing so I won't get a beta to edit my story, because I wish to do so myself. But still, if you see an error, just skim over it cause you probably understand what I'm trying to say.**

 **Lastly, don't ever….EVER!. Ignore one of ANs. ( Author Notes) I usually tell something important in them, or your going to miss out on a funny ass joke that I said and you'll miss out.**

 **But yeah, that's basically it on me. I mean, I may add somethings about me and stuff on my profile, so go check it out to learn more. My profile pick is a picture of Huey Freeman from the very black show, ' The Boondocks' because I really do look a lot like the kid. I mean, I'm about to turn sixteen in a few months but I look exactly like the boy. The only difference is that I have a mustache and a slowly approaching beard, but everything else is on point.**

 **But fuck all this talking. Yall here to read my second dope ass story,( by the way, if you haven't read my first story The Corrupted Mind, then go hit that shit up.) so please enjoy it to the fullest.**

 **And with that, lets start the story…**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Konohagakure**

" Minato! Never again will I have a child! Do you hear me! GAAAHHHH! Damn it, that hurts!" shouted a very pergnate red head.

" Don't worry Kushina-chan," said the newly identified Minato, " this won't last for long. Soon enough, our child will be born."

" Yeah… I can't wait to see the baby's face." Said Kushina, not knowing the gender of the young couple's baby. " Boy or girl, it better have my hair."

" I'm sure it will." Said Minato with a small smile.

Minato Namikaze, who was the Fourth Hokage and current leader of the strongest shinobi village in the world, Konahagakure, was expecting his first born. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox. She held the fox at bay during a large portion of her life, ever since she moved from her homeland to Konoha. It was all kept a secret that she was the Jinchuriki so she never went through the life that JInchurikis usually go through. A life a hatred and sadness.

Ever since Minato saved her from her Kumo kidnappers, she fell deeply in love with the blond-haired man, a love in which he returned. Years later, the couple's love grew so much, that Minato proposed to her, in which she accepted.

The two S-rank ninjas, known as the Yellow Flash and Red Death of Konoha through out the world… having a baby… if news got out about such an event, then the baby would be targeted. Especially by Kumo..

 _Those greedy bastards…_ thought Kushina.

So, to make sure nothing bad happened, the two kept the pregnancy a secret, only a handful of people knew about Kushina carrying another person inside her. To make sure that Kushina was well protected during the birthing, she was moved to a secluded cave deep inside Konoha's large forest. ANBU guards protected the perimeter, while Minato, another ANBU guard, and Biwako, the Third Hokage's wife, were present with Kushina.

" Is the seal alright?" asked a tired Kushina.

" Yes. The Kyuubi is surprisingly isn't putting up a fight right now. Lets hope it stays that way." Said Minato.

A Jinchuriki is most weak during a certain time. A time of pregnancy. While delivering the baby, the female Jinchuriki must hold back their raging Biju inside them that is desperately trying to free itself from its captivity.

" That.. doesn't sound like… the Kyuubi… it's planning something… be on your guard…. Minato-kun.." wheezed out Kushina, getting a nod from the current Hokage.

" Okay, Kushina-san… Push!" shouted Biwako. Kushina's face scrunched up in pain as she tried to push as hard as she could.

" GGaahhh!" she yelled. " Minato! Give me your hand!

" Hell no. Just grab onto the rails of your bed!" shouted a frantic Minato, not wanting to go through the pain of a crushed hand.

" The heads out! Just a little more, Kushina!" encouraged Biwako. Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the room, a black blob appeared from Kushina's seal, causing her to cry out in pain.

" It's the Kyuubi!" shouted Minato as he focused more on the seal. That was the fox's plan. Wait until the last second while everyone is focused on the baby, and then pop up out of nowhere.

" It hurts!" shouted Kushina as a faint veil of red chakra surrounded her.

" Push again Kushina. This will be the last one! Minato! Make sure that the Kyuubi doesn't get out!" commanded Biwako. Minato nodded as he applied more pressure to the seal, a trail of sweat going down his face.

" GAAAAHH!" Kushina screamed out as she made the last push.

" It's a health baby girl.." said Biwako as she wrapped the baby in cloth. Said baby was crying rather loudly. She had short blond hair and whisker markers on each cheek. If you looked closely when the baby opened her eyes, you could see the purest color of sky blue, almost expressing the sign of innocence.

" She's beautiful…." Said Kushina as she was handed her baby. A wide, tired smile grew on her face as she rubbed her cheeks with her child's.

" I have a daughter." Cried out Minato in happiness. Tears started to appear on the side of his eyes, until he was crying out happily. He was finally a father! Something he always wanted.

" What is her name?" asked Biwako.

" Natsumi…. It means beautiful." Whispered Kushina.

" That sounds wonderful.." said Minato as he looked at the scene before him. He was happy now that he completed the dream of building his own family. He could live out his days as Hokage with an amazing wife, and their perfect daughter. It was like everything was going the way he wanted to. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Yeah, right….

Minato, while looking at his daughter, accidentally loosed up his hold on the seal. This was all that the Kyuubi needed.

Yokai blasted out of Kushina's seal, making her cry out. The yokai hit the nearby Minato and Biwako and they both hit the walls of the cave. The lone ANBU member that was inside with the group couldn't move fast enough as the yokai surrounded around him and burnt him alive.

" The seal!" shouted Minato as he jumped back up. He ran back towards Kushina, but more yokai surrounded her in a protective cocoon. Young Natsumi was crying her heart out as she heard her mother's screams of pain.

" Natsumi!" shouted Minato. Red yokai formed into a chakra arm which grabbed Minato, holding him down. Yokai spilled from the seal and some of it formed into the face of the Kyuubi. It's eyes opened up and looked at Minato with a smirk upon it's face.

" Thanks for the slip up." Crackled the yokai face of the Kyuubi. Kushina yelled out again as more yokai came from the seal, nothing holding back the Kyuubi's rampage. Minato watched as the seal fully opened and the yokai transformed into a large, red arm that was full of fur.

" Oh shit." Muttered Minato as he watched from his captivity. The cave's ceiling began to break as the yokai was starting to fill in the small space. Cracks appeared all around the interior as the Kyuubi's presence began to fill the atmosphere around them.

Outside, the ANBU were keeping watch.

" I spy with my little eye… something red." Said one of the ANBU.

" Rat. We are not here to play eye spy!" shouted an ANBU ninja with a frog-like mask.

" I know… its just so boring out here." Said Rat as he scratched his head.

" I agree with you on that. Something needs to happen." Right then, the cave exploded and a loud, animal like roar was heard.

" Something like that?" asked Rat.

" It's the Kyuubi!" shouted Frog.

Back to the now destroyed cave, Minato pushed a rock off of him. He looked down to see Kushina and Natsumi both alive. Minato was able to break out of the hold the Kyuubi had on him, and instantly rushed towards his wife and daughter. When the Kyuubi finally freed itself, the cave broke down and he protected his only family.

Minato looked to his right to see a pool of blood underneath a rather large rock. The only other person that was able to be killed was the Third's wife…

" Biwako-san…." Muttered Minato. He knew he couldn't focus on the dead and looked back down to check on his wife.

" Kushina-chan! Are you ok?" he asked as he grabbed Natsumi and rubbed his hand on Kushina's cheek.

" Yea.." said the weak Kushina. Minato held onto Kushina and the family disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **Uzu-Namikaze Compound**

The family appeared in what appeared to be a den. Minato carried Kushina to a small bed in which he placed her in. Natsumi was held by Kushina, her motherly love giving her the strength to do such a thing even in her weak state.

" Be safe." Said Kushina, knowing what Minato was planning.

" Kushina-chan…. I need Natsumi." Said Minato.

" Why!?" shouted Kushina, making her cough.

" I need to seal the Kyuubi into someone….. This is the only child that I know that can hold back the beast." Said a hestiant Minato, knowing how bad the idea sounded.

" No.. word will get out that our daughter is a Jinchuriki. She would be treated unfairly. I'm just lucky that no one figured out my Jinchuriki status." Said Kushina.

" Please, Kushina-chan. I need this. I need to save my village." Said Minato as he slowly reached down for their child.

Kushina only closed her eyes as Minato picked up Natsumi. No matter how much she denied it, she knew that he was right. They had to seal up the Kyuubi, and she was in no state to do such a thing. Their only hope was that Minato sealed the fox into their daughter, saving thousands of lives while doing so.

" Come back….to me…. Both of you.." muttered Kushina as fatigue took over her, causing her to fall asleep.

" …. No promises.." said Minato as he put on his cloak and disappeared in a yellow flash with Natsumi in hand.

 **Outside Konoha's walls**

" Where is Yondaime-sama?" shouted one of the random shinobi facing the wild Kyuubi that was destroying everything in sight.

" Don't worry, he'll come soon! Focus on the enemy ahead!" shouted Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

The Kyuubi wasn't leaving any in range alive. All nine of the beast legendary tails tore the trees and the protective wall that surrounded the village. Hot flames spilled from it's mouth, leaving no survivors to anyone caught in the blazing inferno. The ferocious claws of the beast ripped through anything like wet paper, anything within range of the fox wasn't safe.

" That's what you get Konoha!" screamed the wild beast. " For all the years of imprisonment!"

" Contain it!" shouted Sarutobi. Many of the village's shinbi launched jutsu after jutsu, only for them to be too weak to deal any damage to the massive fox.

The Kyuubi set it's sight on Hokage Mountain and growled out.

" Remember me?" said Minato from a top his head on the mountain.

" Yondaime!" shouted the Kyuubi, wanting to kill the blond-haired Kage.

It's tails curled around it and black and white chakra formed together in a small ball, in which the Kyuubi swallowed.

" I'm ready for you." Said Minato as he looked down at the bundle in his arms.

The Kyuubi released it's greatest technique, **The Tailed Beast Bomb** , straight towards Hokage Mountain. Minato whipped out one of his many **Harashin** kunai and placed in front of him.

" **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder."** Whispered Minato as the death ball was right on top of him. A seal matrix appeared in the air and enveloped the ball compacted with the Kyuubi's chakra. Once it disappeared inside the seal, a large blast occurred in the forest far away from where Konoha was.

 **" Kage Bunshin**." Said Minato and made five shadow clones. They all ran forwards towards the Kyuubi, ready to be a distraction for Minato.

The real Minato ran through the streets of Konoha, taking the long way just so the massive fox wouldn't see him approaching. As he ran through the village, he saw all the destruction and dead bodies that filled the streets. It was a heartbreaking sight for him to see, but he had to stay focused, for if he didn't, more destruction and death would flood his village.

As the distracted Kyuubi fought with Minato's clones, the original Minato snuck behind him. He safely placed Natsumi on the ground and ran through hand signs.

 **" Dead Demon Consuming Seal.** " Said Minato. A demonic presence appeared behind him as the Shinigami's ghostly form glowed in the darkest night. A small alter appeared on the ground as well, and Minato placed Natsumi into small crib that was surrounded by candles.

" Go!" shouted Minato as a seal appeared on his chest. A hand shot from out the seal and latched onto the Kyuubi, catching it's attention.

" NO! I will not be sealed again!" shouted Kyuubi as it's claws headed down towards Minato.

" **Summoning**." Muttered Minato.

Suddenly, Gamabunta, the Toad Boss, appeared on top of the Kyuubi, slamming him down into the ground.

" The Kyuubi?! The hell's going on here, Minato!" shouted Gamabunta.

" Just stay there for a while." Said Minato as he took in a deep breath.

" **SEAL**!" he shouted. The Kyuubi yelled out as half of it's chakra was taken away from him. The mass of yokai flew into the seal on Minato's stomach.

" Such dense chakra.." said Minato as he cringed in pain. If Kushina was holding all this chakra in her, even twice the amount Minato was holding, then he really was having second thoughts on the sealing of Kyuubi's chakra into Natsumi.

 _No.. I must do this!..._ he thought in his head as the same arm shot out and latched onto the slightly smaller Kyuubi.

" Seal." Said the much weaker Minato. He watched as the remaining of the Kyuubi's form was sealed away into his newborn daughter's seal.

" Good…" said Minato as he fell to the ground on his side, life slowly slipping away from him

" I'm sorry…Kushina-chan..Please forgive me.." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

" AWwWwwwww..poor Minato-kun, on the ground dying. I wish I was the one that put you in this state, but its still such an amazing sight." Said a creepy voice.

Minato's eyes shot wide open, the fatigue leaving his body as he turned his head to see the owner of the voice. The last person he ever needed to be there was there… not a good day in Konoha.

" Orochimaru.." growled out Minato. He then coughed up blood and laid back down on the ground.

" Yes, it is I. Your greatest enemy. You seem to be doing well." Said the Snake Sannin with a smirk on his face. He looked towards Natsumi sleeping and his eyes widen.

" And I believe this is the newest JInchuriki of the Kyuubi, correct?" asked Orochimaru, already knowing the answer. He crouched down to Natsumi's face, taking in every detail.

" Stay away from her!" shouted Minato. He tried to crawl towards his daughter, but pain racked his body, causing him to hiss out.

" Hey now. No sudden movements." Laughed out Orochimaru as he watched Minato's pain struck face.

" Finally I can get revenge on you for stealing the Hokage title from me!" said a happy Orochimaru. " Now… what can I do to your daughter in your last moments of life?" asked Orochimaru as he placed a hand on his chin.

" Please…. Don't do anything to her… she's just a baby." Begged the weak Minato, feeling life slip away from him.

" Hmmmmm… what to do? I could take her with me….. I could tell everyone that she 's the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the being that destroyed half of Konoha…..hmmmm… so many choices…."

" Please stop. If you have any heart left in you… don't do it.." asked Minato as he reached a trembling hand forward towards the sleeping Natsumi.

" Oh.. I have an idea." Said Orochimaru. He quickly gained a wicked look on his face as he brought his snake-like fangs down to Natsumi's neck and bit down, making the poor baby wake from her sleep and cry out in pain.

" Noooo!" shouted Minato as he watched his baby scream in pain.

Orochimaru pulled back from the small baby's neck and smirked when he saw a black kanji appear on Natsumi's shoulder.

 **The Kanji of Darkness….**

Black chakra surrounded Natsumi, circling above her whole body. The charka then was absorbed into the skin of the small baby. When the chakra disappeared, Natsumi fell asleep.

" Your child shall live with my curse mark branded upon her skin….. that is, if she lives in the next week. The curse mark has been known for killing adults that couldn't handle it's power. Let see what happens to a Jinchuriki baby?" laughed out Orochimaru.

" You monster." Growled out Minato.

" I've been called worse." Said Orochimaru with a smirk. He looked up when he felt strong chakra signtures headed their way.

" Seems I must leave. Farwell, Minato-kun. Hope you have a good time dying in front of you daughter. Hhahahahaha!" he laughed as he jumped away into the forest.

Minato stared at his daughter, wanting her to be the last sight he saw.

" I lov…..love you…..Natsumi..chan….always…remember…" he muttered as his eyes finally closed. Death overtaking him.

Hiruzen and his shinobi arrived at the scene of their Hokage's death. Even though he was sad, Hiruzen looked around at the scene, trying to feel the presence of the person that was just here. He picked up Natsumi and his eyes widen when he saw what was on her shoulder.

" What is it, Sarutobi-sama?" asked one of the ninja present.

" No-nothing… it's nothing… just sad about the scene in front of us." Said Hiruzen, covering up Natsumi's shoulder with the cloth that was wrapped around her.

 _What have you done, Orochimaru…_ Hiruzen growled out as he and the other ninja grabbed Minato's body.

" What are we going to do with you?" said Hiruzen as he looked down at the sleeping Natsumi, knowing that she was going to have a long and hard life…..

 **Oh yeah…..just did that shit…**

 **A CURSE MARK! AT FUCKING… 10 MINTUES OF AGE! WHO HAS EVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**

 **Now before people go stealing my ideas, I'm the first person to do such a thing. Me, NarutoPlug, gave a baby a curse mark. No one else can say that they were the first to do this.**

 **Now, I'm going to wait a while before I update the story, maybe like a week, to hear you all's response, naw what I'm saying.**

 **Now, for the story itself. For the people who know how I write, I do a dark and powerful main character with a sick ass crew. I might do that with Natsumi, but I don't know if she's going to have her own suicide squad. Just Sasuke.**

 **Which brings me to the next subject, Natsumi and Sasuke will be a team in this story. I don't know if they are going to be a pairing yet, but the will be best friends.**

 **The plot of the story will be a bit different from other, like how i took out Obito from kidnapping Kushina and taking control of the Kyuubi. I did something else, and it sounded dope to.**

 **Natsumi will have dark chakra, which will be her main weapon. She's going to be….special, in a way. You'll find out what I mean in the up coming chapters.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO MY NIGGA 10TAILEDKISHINASURA! GO HIT UP HIS ACCOUNT TO SO YOU CAN READ HIS DOPE ASS STORIES!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **If you haven't read The Corrupted Mind, my first story, then please go read it. You'll be stuck on it.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	2. Goals

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, still whipping that baking soda up in the skillet.**

 **Second chapter of my new story and I like the reviews I'm getting. Granted, there was some fuck nigga that tried to play me and my stories, but I got on that nigga. Dissed him real hard too, know what I'm saying.**

 **But yea, continuation of the story. You'll get to see some more of the start of the plot of the story this chapter, and then next chapter will get into the all the good stuff.**

 **So, please enjoy!**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Six Years Later- Konoha**

Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to his classroom in the academy, which he has been attending for a good month now. He was excelling, thanks to his genius mind, and always studied, wanting to be at the top of his class. He wanted his father to notice him more, and he wished to be as strong as his older brother, so he had to be the best at everything.

" Oh, Sasuke-san, your right on time. Please sit." Said his academy instructor, Iruka. He nodded to the man before walking up the stairs to the second row, the seat close to the window. While walking up to his spot, he ignored all the whispers and the hearts in all the girl's eyes as they stared at him.

Sasuke was the one desired boy in the whole academy, and it really got on his nerves. I mean, these females were so worried about him, but not about their future of becoming ninja. He didn't have time to deal with people he knew wouldn't succeed. He had to surround himself around smart and strong people, which, sadly to him, weren't in his class.

" Alright, class. Before I start, I wish to introduce a new student today." Said Iruka, catching everyone's attention.

Iruka walked towards the door and slowly opened it. " Come on in." he said to the unknown student. Sasuke's eyes watched as he saw a small figure walk in without any hesitation.

" Hey! My name's Natsumi Uzumaki! I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the world!" she said with exclamation.

The students looked at Natsumi for a while before laughing all at once.

" Hahah! You! Becoming the strongest person alive!? I have a greater chance at reaching the moon!" laughed out one student. Many more of the students continued to throw insults at the young blonde.

" Hey…" said one of the students next to Sasuke. He was speaking to another boy beside him. " Isn't that the demon girl that our parents told us to stay away from?" he whispered.

" Yeah, it is… You know, I've seen her in an alleyway one time looking beat up really bad. Before I could see anymore of her my parents grabbed me and past by her without looking." Said the other boy.

Sasuke's eyes gained a curious look as he overheard the boys right beside him. This was a ' demon girl'? She didn't look demonic. Hell, she actually looked quite nice.

Natsumi was wearing a small orange shirt and black pants, along with her long blonde hair parted in two individual pig tails. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, and three whisker marks on each side of her face. She had on blue sandals with bandages wrapped around her ankles, completing her look.

" Hey! Nothings funny! Stop laughing!" commanded Natsumi as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

" Alright class. Calm down. Natusmi-san, please take any seat." Said Iruka. She nodded at the man as she took the seat in the front row, away from all the laughing students.

 **Time skip**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of class. Children roamed out the academy with smiles on their faces. They all ran off to the playground with friends, ready to enjoy the remainder of the day.

Sasuke slowly walked out the academy doors, his books in hand. He looked over to one of his reading spots, which was a large tree that provided shade, and a small swing hanging off one of its many branches. His eyes gained curiosity again when he saw that Natsumi was sitting on the swing, looking off into the distance.

Sasuke walked up to the tree, not talking to the girl at all. He sat down up against the trunk of the tree and opened up his book, now comfortable to read.

Natsumi watched the black-haired boy totally ignore her presence, which was something new to her. Anyone around her would usually would yell at her, or hit her. Anything to put her down for some unknown reason.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" What do you mean? I'm reading." Said the young Sasuke, not even looking at Natsumi while speaking.

" What I mean is….. why are you near me? Aren't you going to….. I don't know… do what they usually do?" she asked.

" Who are 'they'?" asked Sasuke, now looking up at the girl.

" Them." Said Natsumi as she pointed towards a group of people. Sasuke looked in the direction of her finger and saw a group of adults watching Natsumi. Even though he could barely hear them from the distance, their face expressions showed hatred as they stared at Natsumi.

" They hate me for some unknown reason. I've tried asking, but all they do is snear at me and sometimes….." she stopped speaking and rubbed her arm.

" Sometimes what?" asked Sasuke.

" Nothing…." She said as she closed her eyes. " What are you reading?" she asked, changing the subject.

" Kunai techniques." Said Sasuke." I wish to be strong. Stronger than even my brother, Itachi Uchiha." said the young Uchiha with admiration in his eyes.

" He must be strong if the most desired boy in the academy looks up to him." Said Natsumi with a smirk.

" Don't tell me you're fangirl.." said Sasuke with a sigh. Just when he thought he found a friend…

" Hell no. I'm no fan girl. I've just noticed your social status at school. You seem to be Mr. Popular, but it sounds like you don't want all that attention." Said Natsumi.

" Yeah, I really hate it. Most of the people here are weak and don't think about their future. We're going to be ninja, not models. So why do females worry about their looks instead of their skills! It makes no sense to me." Complained Sasuke.

" All females aren't like that. There are some of us who actually care about our skills. There are even some who are very strong, even more than boys, but they actually maintain their beauty as well." Said Natsumi.

Sasuke looked at the girl above him with a interest. She was looking off into the distance, looking at the diminishing crowds around them. The sun shined at the right angle as it made Natusmi's golden hair glow.

Sasuke's cheeks gained a small blush as he looked the girl. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and quickly turned away, before Natsumi could notice.

What in the world is going on with my cheeks?... thought Sasuke. He looked up at Natsumi again and she was looking down at him with a slight smirk.

" You alright, Uchiha?" she asked. His blush died down as he took in a deep breath.

" Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just surprised that the girl that claimed that she would be the strongest ninja in the world is actually a good person to talk too." Said Sasuke.

" Thanks for the complement, Sasuke-san." She said with a smile.

The two sat around for a while in a complete, peacefully silence. The temperature around them was nice as the two sat in the shade of the big oak tree, looking on at ,what they considered, the weak, ignorant children playing at the nearby playground. The tranquility between the two six-year olds was a first-time experience for Sasuke, as he sat at peace with blonde haired girl under the tree.

After sometime, Natsumi got up from the swing. " I must leave. I have somewhere to be at certain time. I enjoyed my time with you, Sasuke-san." Said Natsumi.

" The same with you." Said Sasuke as he closed his book. They both smiled at each other before walking in different directions.

Before the two got too far in distance from each other, Sasuke turned around to see Natsumi's retreating back.

" Hey! Natsumi-san!" he yelled, catching her attention.

" Yeah!"

" Do….Do you want to be friends!?"

Natsumi smiled as she turned her head and continued to walk.

" I thought we already were friends!"

Sasuke smiled as he turned his body around and continued to walk back to his home.

 _I guess we are….._ he thought as he walked home happier then ever before.

 **Months later…**

The friendship of Natsumi Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha lasted all the way to the end of their first year of the academy. Throughout the year, many of the people noticed the closeness of the two children, and a lot of Sasuke's fan girls were jealous… very jealous… at Natsumi's new position as their Sasuke's new best friend. The two communicated everyday, eating lunch together, studying, training together, anything. If one was around, it was most likely that the other wasn't so far.

Even throughout the year, Sasuke never knew where Natsumi went when they both left from whatever activity they finished. She never told him where she lived, or the name of her father and mother. He also notice all the glares that Natsumi would receive while the two would walk around in town, and he was really wanting to know the reason of why they looked at Natsumi like that. Natsumi still hasn't figured out why everyone hated her…

Well, everyone other than Sasuke…..

She really did enjoy the Uchiha's company, it was like a new experience for her. Too be able to talk to someone about anything without being judged. Most people won't even listen to what she had to say in the first place, rather spitting at the sight of her and telling her that she was a demon.

The two were currently sitting outside the academy, looking at their final grades, seeing as today was their last day.

" First at everything. Father will be proud." Said Sasuke as he placed the paper into his backpack.

" Still always trying to please daddy. I've told you that you shouldn't live you life based on how others want you to." Said Natsumi as she looked at her own grades.

" Yeah, I know, but I want my Tou-san to be proud of me. I want to improve as much as I can until I can reach my brother in strength." Said Sasuke. He looked up to Natsumi and asked," What did you get in math?"

" Tch… nothing good." Said Natsumi as she gave him her report card. He looked at her ranking to see she was only ahead of two other people.

" That teacher has to messing with my grades.. I know he is.." said Natsumi with a growl. Sasuke paid attention as he saw a dark veil surround Natsumi before it disappeared as quickly as it came. He noticed that when Natsumi got mad, which rarely happen since she always acting so happy, what looked like a dark veil of chakra would surround her. He's told her about it a couple times, but she always said that he was seeing things.

" That Mizuki man does look he's planning something." Said Sasuke as he rubbed his chin. " Don't worry about it, at least you passed."

" I know that, but I hate being at the bottom." She said as she turned her head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke, feeling the vibe he was getting from his best friend, decided to change the subject. " What are you going to do for break? We can hang out sometime. Train. Read. Make fun of the people that pass by us."

" I'm not doing anything I know of with my family." Said Natsumi, getting off her swing. " You can come by my house whenever you wish."

" Where do you live at?" asked Sasuke. Natsumi dug around in her bag until she found a pen and paper for her to write her address down for Sasuke.

" Come by in a week. I'm currently packing up at my house because me and my family are getting a new house. This is our new address. We should have finished moving everything by then." She said as she handed him the piece of paper.

" Alright, I will. Until then." He said. Natsumi smiled before pulling Sasuke in a hug, surprising the young Uchiha.

" Bye, Sasuke-kun." She said, making the boy blush. Sasuke's feeling for the young blonde only grew during their time together, but he never told her of his feelings that he held deep inside of him.

" Uh… yeah.. Bye, Natsumi-chan." He said. She pulled back and waved as she walked off, away from the Uchiha.

Once Natsumi turned the corner around the fence, Sasuke looked at the paper Natsumi handed him with a fire in his eyes. Even without the Sharingan, he burned the address into his memory, even going as far as remembering the handwriting of the owner of said writing. He finally knew where she lived, to him, that was major points.

" Hell yea…" he whispered to himself, knowing good and well that if his mother heard him say such words she'll slap his bloodline right out of him.

 **A week later…**

Sasuke woke up from his sleep to see the ceiling above him. It was currently morning and an amazing aroma filled the house. Sasuke quickly put on his cloths for the day and rushed down to the kitchen.

" Morning, Kaa-chan. Tou-san." Said Sasuke as he entered the room. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha was currently over the stove, cooking. His father was sitting on one of the cushions on the floor, drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper.

" Morning, Sochi-chan." Said Mikoto in a motherly voice.

" Hnn.. Morning." Said Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke sat down in front of his father as Mikoto placed a plate of food in front of him.

" Did you sleep well, Sasuke-chan?" asked Mikoto as she resumed back to cooking. When she didn't get the reply she wanted, she turned her head towards Sasuke, he was quickly munching on his food with a passion.

" Sorry, can't stay to talk." Said Sasuke in-between him opening and closing his mouth." Gotta' go!" he said as he grabbed his now empty plate and put it in the sink. He tried to run out, but a new body entered the room and grabbed Sasuke before he could leave.

" Ho there, kid. Where do you think your going?" asked Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

" My friend's house. I told them I would be there today." Said Sasuke as he tried to get out of his brother's grasp.

" Who is this person?" asked Fugaku.

" Natsumi Uzumaki."

Everything suddenly stopped inside the house as the whole Uchiha family stared at Sasuke.

" Who again?" asked Mikoto as she focused on Sasuke, Fugaku and Itachi doing the same.

" Natsumi Uzumaki. She's my best friend." Said Sasuke, feeling weird at being the center of attention.

" For how long?" asked Fugaku.

" Almost a year. She's in my class at the academy. She told me to meet her today because her family were moving to a new house. She wanted sometime to settle down before I came over." Said Sasuke.

The older members of the Head Uchiha Family gave each other weird glances before focusing back on the youngest of the group.

" Al-alright dear. Take Itachi with you so we'll know that you'll make it safely." Said Mikoto.

" Alright! Bye!" he said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him out the house.

Once the two were gone, Fugaku turned to Mikoto with curiosity on written over his face.

" That girl has a family?" asked Fugaku. " I thought Minato-san and Kushina-san died?"

" They did..well, Minato-san did….." said Mikoto as she got quiet.

" What happened to Kushina? Didn't she die during the Kyuubi attack, too?" asked her husband.

" I don't know. After the attack, Kushina just…..disappeared…. leaving her newborn child. I don't know if she's dead or alive."

" Well, the way Sasuke was talking, the girl has parents. Even though I don't know of anyone who could get over their hatred over the beast she holds inside of her, I'm glad that she isn't alone.

" Yes. I'm glad as well." Said Mikoto as she looked at the window. Something about this just didn't feel right to her…..

During the middle of the two brother's stroll, or more like Sasuke pulling Itachi all the way to his destination, Itachi finally got out Sasuke's grip.

" Alright Sasuke. I can walk on my own." Said Itachi.

" If you can then move faster!" said Sasuke as he started speed walking.

" Slow down." He said as he jogged up to his younger brother. Once he made he asked Sasuke a question. " So how does Natsumi-san act?" asked Itachi.

" She's nice. Even though a lot of people don't talk to her, she's always smiling a carefree smile. She only honest with me so I feel really comfortable with her. She really understands me, unlike everyone else in our class of idiots." Said Sasuke.

" Is this the first time you've ever gone to her house?" asked Itachi.

" Yeah, this is my first time. I've never asked where she lived, even though I've told her where I live." Said Sasuke. " I haven't seen her in a week. I brought some kunai and shuriken just incase she wanted to train."

" Kunai and shuriken?" asked Itachi, now noticing the bag that Sasuke had over his shoulders. He quickly opened it up and peered inside. In the bag was many kunai and shurikn neatly arranged, something Itachi assumed that Sasuke did.

" Where did you get these?" asked Itachi, trying to take the bag away. Sasuke quickly jumped away from Itachi's hand.

" Natsumi-chan gave me these. We use them to train all the time!" said Sasuke.

" Alright.. if you say so." Said the elder Uchiha as the two continued walking. They arrived in a civilian neighborhood with average looking houses. The two took a right around a corner and approached one of the many house.

" This….is…it.." said Sasuke as he looked at the house.

" Are you sure? This can't be it." Said Itachi. Sasuke handed Itachi the paper and read the address. He looked back up at the house, confirming it.

" This is it… but that doesn't make scene…." Said Itachi as he looked at the house. What was wrong with the house? Well….

The house was burned down to the ground…

Ash covered the ground below, and burnt wood could be found all over the front yard. Some parts of the house was still standing, like what was once a porch, and some burnt pillows were scattered around.

" This isn't right. It doesn't make any sense. Why would she give me the address of a burnt house?" asked Sasuke.

" Look there." Said Itachi as he pointed at the burnt house. Sasuke followed the direction his brother was pointing and saw a small smoke trail that was rising from the ashes.

" This happened recently if smoke is still rising from the ashes. Maybe a day or two since the house burnt down."

" You two just now finding out?" said a voice from behind the two brothers. They both turned around to see an old man approaching them.

" Do you know what happened here?" asked Itachi in a respectful voice.

" Oh yeah. Fire suddenly came from the house about two days ago. Burnt everything. I could feel the flames from the other side of the street." Said the old man.

" What about the people that lived here?" asked Sasuke in a worried voice.

" Died… All three of em'. Caught up in the flames of the fire. It happened at night, so it was most likely that they were sleeping and somehow their house caught on fire. Such a tragic death…."

Sasuke's eyes widen as his world slowed down. Natsumi.. dead. His best friend died.. Tears formed at the sides of Sasuke's eyes quickly gained tears that flowed from his eyes.

" Those people never hurt anyone. I've never talked to them, but I've heard from others that they were nice. And they just had a child. A boy that was only one-year old…. Such a shame for a child to die without even saying it's first words."

" Wait, sir. You said that three people lived here and one of those people were the couple's child. Those were the only people that died? No one else was living here?" asked Itachi.

" Nope. None that I can think of. Just those three. You must be looking for someone?" asked the man.

" Natsumi… Natsumi Uzumaki." Said Sasuke, hoping that his best friend was still alive.

" That little de-" the man caught himself as he looked down at Sasuke. " No. that girl didn't live here. Never did."

" Then why…" said Sasuke as he looked down at the address that Natsumi gave him.

" Thank you, sir. Much appreciated." Said Itachi as he grabbed Sasuke and walked off.

" Anytime." Said the man as he walked across the street and back into his house.

Sasuke looked down at the piece of paper with worry in his eyes.

 _Where are you… Natsumi-chan?_

 **Months later….**

Sasuke sat down inside his classroom at the academy. He hasn't seen Natsumi at all during their break, and he was really worried about her. He always thought about her during some part of his day during the break, and it made him go out to look for her, only to be unsuccessful.

" Good to see you all back, class." Said the newly arrived Iruka. " Good to see everyone health and in shape, ready to learn more about the life of the shinobi."

Suddenly, the door slowly opened to reveal Natsumi, much to Sasuke's happiness and shock. Her usually clean orange shirt was a little dirty and so was her golden hair that Sasuke loved to see everyday.

" Natsumi-san. Good to see you. I see your back to your usual selfat being late." Said Iruka with a small laugh. Natsumi ingored the man and walked past him, confusing him and the other students that knew how Natsumi usually acted.

Once Natsumi sat down next to Sasuke, he instantly tried to start conversation. " Natsumi-chan, where have you been during school break? I haven't seen you since last semester. I went to the address you gave me, but the house was burnt down?"

Natsumi just turned her head slightly to Sasuke before returning her sights on the blackboard and the new material that Iruka was going over.

" Natsumi-chan?" asked Sasuke, trying to get her attention.

Natsumi turned to Sasuke and he swore he saw the black aura coat over Natsumi's figure.

" Leave me alone.." she growled out as she turned away from the shocked Uchiha.

For the whole day, not a word was said between the blonde girl and black-haired boy. Sasuke was extremely worried now about his only friend. She was usually so happy, but to see her depressed was something foreign to him. Even during lunch, when he sat next to the Uzumaki, she didn't mutter a word to him.

When class for the day was over, and as children ran out the building, Sasuke slowly walked out the school alone. He looked over at the tree that he and Natsumi usually spent together at, and he got happy when he saw her on the swing, looking down at the ground.

Sasuke jogged over to the tree and sat down against it. He looked over at Natsumi to see that she was still looking down at the ground.

" Natsumi-chan.. what happened to you?" he asked.

He heard the girl take in a deep breath as she picked her head up. " Your not going to drop this, are you?" she said. He shook his head 'no', making her sigh again.

" It's nothing. I've just been through a lot this summer. Don't trust a lot of people anymore." she said as she looked at him.

" What about that house that you sent me to? It was burnt down when I got there, and it wasn't even the right house." said Sasuke.

" Oh, that?" said Natsumi. " That must have been a slip up by me...sorry.." she said. " I'm sorry for ignoring you today. I've just been in a bad mood."

" It's alright." he said.

" Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

" Yeah."

" Don't ever ask about my family again.. alright?"

Sasuke saw the desperate look in her eyes and he understood.

" Alright..."

 **A Year Later...**

An eight-year old Sasuke was walking home from school with his best friend, Natsumi Uzumaki. She was currently latched onto his arm, a habit she started not to long ago, something that Sasuke liked a lot.

The two were passing by a alleyway, not paying attention to the people that were slowly approaching them.

" I can't believe your better at me at kunai throwing. Even when you are, the teachers don't allow you to get the top of the class, always messing with your grades.." said an aggravated Sasuke.

" Don't worry. You know I don't care about my grades in school. It's about my skills in the shinobi field that are going to save me in the future. One day I might even save your life!" said the excited Natsumi. She couldn't wait to become a ninja.

" Yeah, yeah. I'd be saving your lazy self before you'll be saving me." he said with a snicker.

Three men suddenly approached them from the side, circling around the two.

" Hey there, Uchiha-sama. You shouldn't hang with that girl right there. She's nothing but a demon." said one of the men.

" No she's not. She's my friend. I don't like the way your talking to her." said Sasuke, slowly pulling out a kuani.

" Look what we have here. The demon girl has corrupted the Uchiha heir." he said as he looked down at Natsumi. When the men and Natsumi made eye contact, she shuddered and hugged up against Sasuke. He tried to reach out to her, but Sasuke moved quickly and slapped the man's hand away.

" Stay away from her." he growled out.

" Mr. tough guy, eh." said the man with a laugh. " You can't do anything to me, your an academy student, while I'm a Jonin. Your too weak." said the man, making Natsumi's eyes widen.

" Don't talk about him." she said as she looked at the man. A dark glow could be seen around her eyes, and the man actually stepped back.

" Come on, let's go." said Sasuke as he pulled Natsumi along with him. They continued their walk together, ignoring the men behind him.

" The Uchiha's a wuss now. Ha! How can you honor your clan when your with a lowlife like that girl!" he laughed out, making the other two men with him laugh too.

Once the two children were a good distance away from the three men, Natsumi let go of Sasuke.

" I'm going to go home now, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for sticking up for me." she said with a smile.

" It's nothing." he said with a smile. He watched as she walked away from him, waving behind her.

Sasuke didn't see the dark gleam in Natsumi's eyes, as her face gained a serious look in them.

 _Nobody talks to Sasuke-kun like that without punishment..._

 **Midnight**

The same three men were walking out from a bar, heavily drunk. Their walking was disoriented, and were tripping on their own to feet. They continued their drunken walk into a alleyway, which was dark and full of shadows.

Natsumi's eyes peered from the rooftops as she looked down at the men. Dark chakra formed around her hand as she placed it on the surface below her feet.

" Punishment.." she whispered as she activated her jutsu.

The three men weren't quick enough to notice as the shadows from all around them circle around them in a black circle. The three screamed from the inside of the sphere, banging on the sides, but because of the heavy dosage of alcohol left them weak, they did nothing to the sphere.

" **Black Coffin.."** whispered Natsumi as she held her hand in a fist. She clenched her hand, making small veins sprout out.

" **Enclose.."**

The dark sphere suddenly shrunk down in size, crushing the men trapped inside. Their blood sprayed all throughout the alleyway, coating everything in red. Different body parts flew out in every direction, making it a puzzle to figure out who died.

Natsumi looked down at the scene with a dark smirk as her body sunk down into the shadows beneath her, leaving the scene...

 **The Next Day**

Sasuke ran home as he clutched to his backpack strap. He wanted to head home to notify his parents that he was still the top student of his year. He knew his father would be proud of him, especially since he master the clan jutsu , **Katon: Great Fireball Technique,** a few months ago. His grades were just another accomplishment to show his family.

He made it to the clan gates, only to see blood splattered around the inside of the clan grounds.

" What's going on here?" Sasuke asked himself as he slowly entered the compound. Bodies were everywhere, cut open and blood oozing out of all them. Nothing seemed to be left alive as the whole area Sasuke was currently in had a eerie feeling to it.

Sasuke's head instantly snapped up as he thought of his mother, father, and his older brother. He ran past the bodies, trying his best to ignore them all, and ran to the biggest house in the whole Uchiha clan grounds. He entered the house to here nothing but silence.

" Kaa-chan! Tou-san! Whe-" Sasuke hear a noise coming from a different part of the house and he rushed to it as quickly as he could. He opened the door and rushed into the room, and he was surprised when a shuriken passed by his face and hit the door, closing it instantly.

Sasuke looked at the scene of his mother and father bodies on the ground in their own pool of blood, while Itachi was behind them with a sword in hand.

" What's... what's going on here!" shouted Sasuke. " What happened to Kaa-san and Tou-san!" screamed out Sasuke.

" I killed them.." said Itachi with a monotone voice.

" Why! Why kill them along with the clan! Why do this!" yelled Sasuke.

" To measure my capacity." said Itachi.

" To measure your capacity... what type of sense does that make!" shouted Sasuke.

" None that concerns you, little brother." said Itachi as he opened up his eyes to a Sharingan that Sasuke couldn't recognize.

" **Tsukuyomi.."** muttered Itachi. Suddenly, the death of all the Uchiha's flashed by his eyes. One by one, the deaths played out for the young boy as he saw his clansmen slaughtered down by a laughing Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke hit the ground as his torture finally ended as his body trembled in fear.

" Why.. kill them.." he asked shakily.

" The Uchiha clan is nothing but fools. Weak people that I disgrace to be called kin to. I hate the clan, and I wished to eradicate it, in which I did."

" So your hatred for the clan made you do this!" cried out Sasuke. " Our family! Are you saying that you hated them all!"

" I'm leaving." said Itachi as he slowly approached the window and jumped out.

" Wait! Don't you dare leave!" shouted Sasuke as he chased after his brother. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following his brother. Itachi, noticing his brother behind him, threw a few kuani at the boy. Sasuke expertly dodged some, and caught one mid-air, and returned it to Itachi.

Itachi landed on the ground and sid-stepped the approaching kunai, effortlessly avoiding injury. He looked over at a very tired Sasuke, his mind still messed up from the Genjutsu he was not to long ago trapped in.

" Foolish little brother. Your weak. Just like the rest." said Itachi as threw a kuani to Sasuke, aimed at his head.

Sasuke closed his eyes, awaiting death. He had is eyes closed for a couple seconds, and wondered why he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes to see his best friend in front of him, and what looked like a black shield in front of her, protecting the two from Itachi's kunai.

" Leave Sasuke-kun alone." said Natsumi with a growl as she brought down her barrier.

" Natsumi-chan." said Sasuke, not believing she was here.

" The Jinchuriki." said Itachi. " I don't have a reason to kill you. I shouldn't stay here any longer. People would have noticed by now the bodies that lay around and the harsh smell of blood."

Itachi made eye-contact with Sasuke once again as he muttered to him, " Once you have eyes like mine, you'll find me.." he said as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

All was quiet, except for Sasuke's huffing. The cool air blew the stench of dead bodies into the two children's nose, but they ignored it, trying to get over what just happened. The whole Uchiha Clan.. gone by one of the heirs to said clan.

" Sasuke-kun." said Natsumi, getting his attention. " We'll get stronger. We'll get stronger than anybody. I won't see you dead like these people, and I know you wish to find that man. We won't let anything like this ever happen again. Our goal is to be the strongest ninja in the world. I won't let anything stop me from achieving that goal. Are you with me?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up at his secret crush for a while before slowly nodding his head, trying to get the taste of his own tears from his mouth.

" Alright..." he said as he fainted, the last thing he remembered seeing was a pair of glowing crimson eyes...

 **AWWWEEEE YEAH! SECOND CHAPTER DONE!**

 **But yeah, that should be it for the back-chapters, and we'll get to graduation next chapter. As you've read, I've gave you all a peek at Natsumi's power, which is dark chakra and power over shadows. I'm going to add as much action as I can to this story as possible, and with Sasuke's crush on Natsumi, I'm going to add a lot of comedy to it as well.**

 **ITACHI IS THE INSANE PERSON IN THIS STORY! YAAAAAHHHHHH! INSANE ITACHI! I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO DO IT!**

 **Yea, yea, I'm always coming up with the best ideas. Props for me, naw what I mean?**

 **But yeah, I hope you all like how the stories developing, especially about Natsumi's hidden past, WHICH WIL REMAIN HIDDEN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**

 **And for all the NBA fans out there, please pray for the Cleveland Cavs. The Raptors trying to kick us out the finals, SOMETHING THAT SHALL NOT HAPPEN! LEBRON JAMES ALL DAY BITCH!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should...**


	3. Uchiha Family

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, in the house counting up all my bread.**

 **I'm loving the reviews I'm getting from yall, but can ya do a little homie a favor and post some more. I want to have 50 reviews by the fifth chapter.**

 **The main part of the stories going to start this chapter, during graduation day. Some of them main characters will be added this chapter, along with the start of our two protagonist shinobi\kunochi career.**

 **Another thing, CAVS IN THE FINALS WITH GWS! PRAY FOR THE CAVS! WE NEED TO WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!**

 **Boy, my team go hard tho. Kevin Love go hard too, real talk.**

 **Sorry about the late update, and I believe I'm going to have some more. I'm going to be very busy this summer, so my story writing time shall be limited. Just stay posted up on my profile and see if I update every… bout week.**

 **Oh yeah, for those that haven't noticed…**

 **THE CORRUPTED MIND HAS REACHED 700 REVIEWS! THAT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

 **Bru, I'm so happy that… ion even know, but I got ta make sure this chapter is good enough for everyone reading today.**

 **But enough bout that, on with the story.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Konoha**

In the village of the leaf, the sun was just rising up in the sky, filling the once dark village with new light. As time went on, people started to come out their houses, ninja taking patrol, and storeowners opened their shop doors, ready to begin the day.

The sound of birds chirping filled the area of the leaf, as said birds sat on the branches of the great trees the filled the village, giving the village a wonderful color of green.

The rising sun's sunlight reached out into one certain window, the owner of said window was the only living Uchiha in the village.

" Ugh… damn sun.." groaned Sasuke as he pulled the cover over his eyes, " One day I will end you…"

Sasuke grunted again as he got out of bed, knowing he couldn't stay there all day, even though he wished to. Well, he tried to get out of bed… but there was an arm latched onto his.

" Sasuke…." Whispered a body next to the boy, making him blush at the sight of who was next to him.

Sasuke looked down at his childhood crush, Natsumi Uzumaki, trying to pull him back into the bed. His blushed continued to grow when he saw her attire, which was only a big black shirt over Natsumi's small figure. Her golden hair was still in two pigtails, that trailed all the way down her backside. Her three whisker marks still adorned her face, making her, to Sasuke's opinion, the cutest thing ever.

 _Oh god….._ thought Sasuke as he looked down at Natsumi… _Mary DID have a little lamb…_

The years has past with the two best friends, and today was their graduation test. The last barrier in their way before they became ninja. Over the years, Sasuke's crush for his best friend continued to grow, but he never asked Natsumi out. Natsumi was just so comfortable with Sasuke, that she would spend the night with him most days during the week, sleeping in the same bed..

It was almost like torture for the poor Uchiha boy….

Ever since the massacre, Natsumi and Sasuke trained to their body's limit everyday, wanting to get as strong as possible. The two made it up the ranks of their class, and were both in the most advanced classes at the academy. Even though the teachers still played with Natsumi's grades, she was still smart enough to get into the class Sasuke was in.

" Come on, Natsumi-chan. We nee-"

" Sasuke!" shouted a voice as Sasuke's door to his room shot open. " Time to get up! Ya got school today!"

 _Ugh….. This bitch…_ thought Sasuke as he looked at the person at his door way.

Izumi Uchiha, a.k.a., Sasuke's OLDER SISTER.

Weren't expecting that one, eh…

Izumi was a 17 year old beauty. She wore a Jonin attire with long black hair in a ponytail , reaching the middle of her back. She had a big bust that made men turn their heads at her, and a face that could warm the coldest hearts. She had thick thighs and mile long legs, making her look like a model. Her charcoal eyes gained a red coloring as she activated her three-tomoe Sharingan as she glared at her younger brother.

" Why out of all the people of the Uchiha clan, why did Itachi leave you alive!?" yelled Sasuke, not noticing Natsumi wake from her slumber.

" Because Onii-san loves me! Not like everyone else who used to live here." She said as her glare at her younger brother grew.

Izumi was the only other Uchiha that survived the massacre only because of one factor… luck. While Itachi was slaughtering the whole clan, Izumi was out on a mission, avoiding the killing spree. To Sasuke's sadness, the only other living Uchiha was one that sucked up all the love the villagers were throwing her way, making her the light the shined out the ashes of the Uchiha Massacre.

Izumi was snobbish, self-centered, most non-caring person Sasuke has ever met. She was so high of herself, she demanded other strong ninjas in Konoha to train her or to give them their jutsu. Even with all this, people loved her because she was:

1\. One of the last Uchiha

2\. THAT BITCH WAS FINE AS HELL!

The perfect body that any man would want, and she used her body to trick men into giving her what she wanted. And when she was through with them, she would leave them in the dirt. She didn't even have to have sex with them, her looks were just that good.

Sasuke heard a growl next to him and looked down at Natsumi, who had a fierce look to her face.

" Who woke me up!" she yelled, making both Uchiha's tremble in fear as a black cloak of chakra surrounded her.

One of the houses many rules… Never wake Natsumi up. Ever.

" It was him!" shouted Izumi, trying to place the blame on Sasuke. " He woke up yelling about the academy or something?!"

" She's lying! She came in hear screaming telling us to wake up!" countered Sasuke, not wanting to go through Natsumi's wrath.

" Leave!" Natsumi screamed as a black hand made from shadows grabbed Izumi's body and threw her out the door, closing it behind her.

" Good morning." Said Natsumi with a smile, her attitude taking a complete 180. " How was your night?"

" Good." Said Sasuke as he turned away, trying to blush at Natsumi's smiling face. The girl just had that much of a hold on him.

" We should get ready. Today's the day we're tested to be ninja." She said as she got out the bed. She stretched her arms out and yawned, popping her arms and back.

" I'm going to take a shower." She said as she headed into the bathroom.

Sauske watched as Natsumi walked out, trying hard not to look at her ass and her soft-looking legs.

" I need help." Said Sasuke as he shook his head and started to put his cloths on.

He headed downstairs to see Izumi cooking some eggs and bacon, a serious look on her face.

" Come get some of my delicious food! You better eat it all too!" she said to her younger brother as she focused back on her making her food.

" The only thing you take serious in your life is your cooking. It's not even that good." Said Sasuke as he sat down at the table.

" You know that's a lie." She said as she put a plate of food in front of him. At least his sister would cook for him and Natsumi everyday. She was hard-headed, but she still filled in the void of household chores, something their mother once did.

Sasuke took a bite out his bacon and almost cried at the delicious taste that filled his mouth. His sister really did know how to cook.

" This taste like shit." Said Sasuke, lying between his teeth.

" Yeah, yeah, shut your lying ass up." Said Izumi as she sat down across from her brother and ate her plate of food.

A couple minutes later, Natsumi came down stairs, wearing an black hoodie ( Ha, Corrupted Mind reference here! Can't let go of that black hoodie!) that was a size to big for her, with orange stripes on the side, and a orange skirt that was just over her kneecaps. Mesh-armor covered her legs that traveled down to her blue sandals with white bandages covering her ankles.

" Thanks for the food, Izumi-chan!" said Natsumi as she made a plate for her and started to dig in.

" Yeah… thanks…" said Izumi, as she watched the innocent-looking girl eat her food. She knew of the girl's power, and what she held inside of her. She would watch Sasuke and her train, and those shadow powers of her made a Nara's abilities look like child's play. She could literally do anything with those things, and that power made Izumi shake in fear.

" You two better pass that exam. If you don't, I'm not cooking for the next month!" she yelled.

" We're going to pass easy. It's nothing we can't handle." Said Sasuke as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, having proper dining skills.

" Yeah, it's going to be easy, like Sasuke-kun said!" said Natsumi as she munched on a piece of bacon with her mouth open, her eating habits the opposite of Sasuke's.

" We need to leave now. Natsumi-chan, just take your food with you." Said Sasuke as he got up from the table and headed to the door. " Goodbye, Onee-san."

" See ya back here soon." She said with a wave. " I'm going to go bribe some men of their techniques today."

" Wait, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Natsumi as she placed three pieces of bacon in her mouth and ran after her best friend.

 **Academy**

Sasuke was walking to the doors of the Academy with his best friend latched on to him with her arm around his. Some of the students stopped what they were doing and watched the two enter the school, the girls all coming up with plans to kill Natsumi and take their Sasuke-kun back, while the boys were planning on killing Sasuke and asking out the golden-haired beauty, Natsumi.

" These people are staring at us." Said Natsumi as they walked the hallways. " Shall I kill them?"

" No!" said Sasuke, looking down at the smaller girl that was latched to him. " You can't do that to them, even if I don't like the attention."

Natsumi was very protective of Sasuke, and didn't trust many people, close to none at all. Sasuke had to stop Natsumi many times from hurting people that either pissed her off, or annoyed Sasuke. In a way, Sasuke acted as…Natsumi's cage.

" If you say so." She said with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Just like that, she went back to her happy, care-free attitude.

Sasuke opened the door for Natsumi to walk into as they entered the classroom. There standing in front of the class was Iruka, getting ready for the final exam.

" Natsumi-san. Sasuke-san. Right on time. Please take your seats." He said with a smile. The two nodded at their sensei as they took their seats on the last row, closest to the window. On their way to the top, Natsumi glanced at Sakura. The two eyes met and lightning danced in between them. Sakura and Natsumi didn't have a good past together, and they never got along.

 **Flashback**

10-year old Natsumi was holding on to Sasuke's arm as they were leaving the schoolyard. School had just ended and the two were walking back to the Uchiha Manor together.

" WAIT!" shouted a annoying voice. " Natsumi-teme!"

Natsumi and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura stomping up to them, Ino not far behind. Sakura stopped right in front of Natsumi's face and went off.

" I'm sick and tired of you hogging Sasuke-kun like he's yours! You two aren't even dating and your always on him the slut you are! Let go of him so I can have him! He apparently doesn't like you since he hasn't asked you out, and just doesn't know who to get rid of you!" she yelled. She took in a deep breath from her long line of words, and looked at Natsumi's growing frown on her face.

" Natsumi-chan, stop." Said Sasuke, feeling Natsumi start to tug out of Sasuke's grip.

" Let go." She growled out at Sasuke. With a strength Sasuke didn't know she had, she released herself from Sasuke's grip and punched Sakura right in the jaw.

Everyone's months dropped down to the ground when they saw the usual Natsumi slug the shit out of Sakura. The poor pink-haired girl fell to the ground in pain, crying.

Natsumi picked the crying girl by the neck and raised her in the air with only one hand.

" Your death is near.." she whispered to Sakura, making her shiver in fear.

" I'm….sorry.." she got out.

" I don't forgive." Natsumi said as she clenched her hand tighter, making Sakura choke.

" Natsumi! Stop! Your killing her!" yelled Ino as she ran up to the girl and tried to break her hold on her best friend.

" Let go, Natsumi-chan!" said Sasuke as he pulled at Natsumi's mid-section. Finally, after a very long struggle, Ino and Sasuke separated the two away from each other. Sakura started coughing up a storm while crying.

Natsumi stretched out her hand as she muttered. " **Black Co-** " Sasuke grabbed her hand and gave her one of his serious Uchiha gazes.

" Stop." He commanded more than asked. Natsumi growled before lowering her hand down and turned away from the crowd.

" Mess with me again _Pink-Haired Girl_ , and we will have some problems." Natsumi said as she walked away.

 **End Flashback**

Ever since then, Sakura has been afraid. Even if she was, she put up a good front when around Natsumi, even though her Inner Sakura is telling her to run the fuck away.

Natsumi turned away, not wanting to give anymore of her focus on the pink-haired bitch. The two walked up to the top row and sat down, wanting to get the final exams over.

" Alright everyone, todays the day that will decide your fate, wither you become a ninja or not all depends on your test scores. I hope everyone studied and know how to do the three Academy jutsu. With that, lets start testing."

Sasuke and Natsumi watched as student after student went up to the front of the class, either passing or failing. To them, the children were still weak and still weren't ready for the shinobi world.

Well, not all of them... thought the two as they watched Shino walk down to the front of the class.

" Alright Shino, first up's the **Transformation** technique. Can you show it to me?" asked Iruka, Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, also looking at Shino.

With a nod of his head, Shino made a hand seal and muttered, " Transform." And instantly changed into Iruka.

" Good. Now your **Substitution**." Said Iruka. Shino quickly switched places with the chair they were instructed to substitute with.

" Finally, your **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Said Iruka, and Shino easily made three clones of himself.

" Good job, Shino-san. You pass with flying colors." Said Iruka as he handed the boy a leaf headband.

" Where should I wear my headband?" Natsumi asked Sasuke.

" On your head?" said Sasuke, looking at Natsumi funny.

" No. I mean, I've been thinking that I should wear it somewhere else, like my neck." She said.

" Wear it where ever you like." Grunted Sasuke as he focused back down at the student that failed a **Shadow Clone.**

" Meanie.." Natsumi whispered as she pulled out her pigtails from within her hoodie. She put her hood on and her golden hair came down from the side, making her look even cuter.

Sasuke watched as Hinata received her headband without a word, and stalked back up the rows to her seat. The two met eyes for a second, but Hinata broke contact as she turned her head away from him.

" That girl…" Sasuke whispered as he looked at Hinata. Hinata was always quiet, never talked to anyone, but would answer if someone asked her something. She kept to herself, and Sasuke could tell by the small bumps on her arms that she was training.

After a while, Sasuke went down to the middle of the classroom and completed the exam easily. He walked back with a smile on his face and sat back down next to Natsumi.

" Good job. Now when receive my headband, Izumi-chan will have to cook up a buffet for us." Said Natsumi with a smile.

" Yeah, I bet she's at the house cooking now." Said Sasuke.

" Lastly, Natsumi Uzumaki." Said Iruka. A frown could be seen on Mizuki's face as he watched the demon walked down in front of the whole class.

" Natsumi-san, can you please do the **Substitution Technique** for me?" asked Iruka.

" No problem!" said Natsumi with a beaming smile that lit up the world. Without seals, she switched with the chair that was beside her, easily completing the first part of the test.

" **Transformations** next." Said Iruka. Natsumi transformed into Iruka, not a flaw on the illusion.

" Great. Finally we have the **Shadow Clone.** " Said Iruka.

" No problem!" said Natsumi as she made a hand seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** " Said Natsumi.

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the room, Natsumi's shadow spread out around the floor, and from the shadow came three clones of Natsumi, but there were dark wisp of chakra flowing from them.

" Uhhhh… Does this count?" asked Iruka.

" It most certainly doesn't count!" shouted Mizuki, standing up from his chair. " These aren't **Shadow Clones!** Their…. Something other than that!" he yelled.

" What are these, Natsumi-san?" asked Iruka, touching one of the clones.

" Well, they are Shadow Clones. Emphasis on the Shadow." Explained Natsumi.

" Do they work like regular clones?" he asked.

" Yup. See." Said Natsumi as she waved her hand through them.

" I guess they do. Here you go." He said as he handed her a headband.

" Unacceptable! This won't work! Those clones can't be used in battle because I can tell they are Shadow Clones easily!" argued Mizuki.

" They still work, so I pass. End of story." Said Natsumi as she walked away, waving her headband back at the growling Mizuki, not liking the disrespect he got from the brat.

" Drop it, Mizuki. She passed. That's it." Said Iruka. Slowly, Miuki sat back down, letting it go.

" Alright everyone! Good job for those that passed, and if you didn't, you will have to attend next year in order to take the test again. Those with headbands are officially Genin and musts report back here tomorrow for team placements." Announced Iruaka.

Children ran out the doors of the Academy, happy that they are finally ninja. Their parents awaited them at the doorstep, wanting to see their child with a headband upon them. All the laughter and smiles filled the area, and no one was paying attention to the next two people that came out the building.

Natsumi and Sasuke slowly walked out the doors of the building, ignoring the families that surrounded them. They both said nothing, but one knew what the other was thinking about. All the love that contaminated the air, the laughing of families. The two fresh-genin completely ignored them all, not wishing to bring up bad memories from the past.

Once the two made it out the school-yard, Sasuke turned to Natsumi.

" You okay?" he asked.

Natsumi looked up to Sasuke and smiled, but he knew it was fake. " Yup!"

 **Uchiha Clan Estate**

Sasuke and Natsumi were sitting on a porch just outside the main house of the Uchiha Clan. Natsumi was leaning on Sasuke as the two held a comfortable silence between them.

" She's coming." Said Natsumi.

" Yeah, I know." Said Sasuke. Just when he said that, the door behind them was forcefully opened and a tired Izumi was behind them.

" Did you get them!?" she asked. Both of the teens showed their headbands, and she squealed in delight.

" Oh you two!" she said as she picked both of the genin up and hugged them. " Finally Genin! How much you've grown!"

Izumi then realized what she was doing and instantly dropped them down. " I mean….. uhhh.. congrats… not like I care anyway." She said as she turned her head.

" Thanks, Izumi-chan." Said Natsumi with a smile. " Love you too."

" Why didn't you come pick us up at the academy?" asked Sasuke.

" I was doing stuff!" said Izumi with a huff. " Be glad I let your ungrateful ass live here."

" This is my inheritance." Said Sasuke. " Your living with me."

" Who cares! You passed the academy and it's time to party!" said Izumi.

" Party?" Natsumi perked up. " I like parties."

" Yup, but first, you have to pass my own test!" said Izumi.

" Which is?" asked Sasuke. He tensed up when he saw Izumi pull out a kunai.

" Survival…" she said with a smirk. She threw the kunai at the two, but it hit nothing as the two Genin sunk into the shadows beneath them.

Izumi jumped out to the middle of the backyard a pulled out her tanto. " Come and get me, bitches!"

Sasuke and Natsumi appeared behind a tree, coming from the shade of the tree. Sasuke grabbed himself and shivered.

" I hate going into your shadows. It's so cold." He says. " You know I could have dodged that myself."

" I know, but I just want her to fill confident in herself. You know your sister is very high-self esteem of herself." Said Natsumi with a laugh. " I'll be the main, while you be the support. Let's not hurt your sister to much now." She said as she disappeared again.

Izumi was looking around the backyard, her Sharingan spinning wildly.

" I know your out there. Fight me. Show me how strong you've gotten throughout these years!" she yelled.

She felt a presence behind her and jumped out the way when a shadow hand appeared to grab her. Natsumi appeared from the arm and jumped towards the airborne Izumi.

" Here I come, Izumi-chan!" said Natsumi with a wide smile. Natsumi punched forward, but Izumi easily caught it.

" Too simple. No strength behind your attacks." Said Izumi as she grabbed Natsumi's arm and pulled her forward. She spun her around and threw her to the ground, her strength allowing her to toss the small weight Natsumi around like kuani.

" Whoops.." said Natsumi as she caught herself in the air and landed on her feet. " Seems I can't play with you…" she sang out.

" Sounds like you are, though." Said Izumi.

" Yup, all of this is a distraction. Distractions are the best." Said Natsumi with a smile. Izumi eyes widen as she jumped to the side. A kunai with a string of smoke bombs passed right by her, most likely thrown by Sasuke. The smoke bombs exploded right by her, engulfing her figure.

" More smoke means more shadows! Yaaa!" Izumi heard Natsumi's voice. " Get ready, Izumi-chan!"

" Tch.. that girl.." said Izumi, now looking around her, trying to find the two. She knew that the position she was in was bad. Natsumi could get the jump on her at anytime since the area was now filled with shadows.

" Pick-a-boo!" said Natsumi from behing her. Izumi jumped away from her and got into a Kenjutsu stance.

" Damn girl. Time to fight!" said Izumi as she charged forward.

" **Octo Blades."** Called out Natsumi. A black circle formed around her feet, and eight, black, bladed tendrils came from the shadow and surrounded Natsumi. Two of the blades shot out and blocked Izumi's blade, stopping her in her tracks.

" **Submerge**!" she called out happily. One of the other tendrils snuck down into the ground and appeared from the Izumi's shadow and wrapped around her waist.

" Surprise!" said Natsumi as she jumped up. Sasuke was now facing Izumi and she saw him take in a deep breath.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Technique!"** said Sasuke as a massive fireball came from his lips.

 _What! That fireball is to large for a Genin. I knew they were strong, but their teamwork is amazing!.._. thought Izumi as she watched the approaching fireball. She quickly substituted with a log she saw, avoiding the flaming death she would have received.

" I need to get the edge on them." Said Izumi to herself. She jerked forward when she felt a kick to her back. She was able to see Natsumi with a her leg outreached, a black shadow surrounding her leg, enhancing the strength in her kick.

" Damn." Said Izumi as blood shot from her mouth. Sasuke appeared the approaching Izumi and flipped in the air. He dropped his right leg right into Izumi's stomach, causing her to crash into the ground.

" GAhh!" she said as she rolled over to her side, grasping her stomach. Blood oozed from her mouth, proving that the force of Sasuke kick was very strong. Natsumi jumped down next to Izumi and smiled.

" Does that mean we won?" she asked with that same innocent smile of hers.

" NO… it means that I'm taking a break.." said the defeated Izumi. The kick that Sasuke hit her with was packed with force. If he had made contact any of her bones, she was sure they would be broken by now.

" We won." Said Sasuke with a smirk. " It seems as if your not as strong as you think, nee-san.."

" I am strong… you two cheated." Said Izumi as she slowly got up. " I'm going to go lay down.." and slowly went back into the house.

Once she made it into the house, Natsumi started to laugh her ass off.

" HAAHAH! We beat her easily! Even through all that talk, she was too easy." Said Natsumi.

" You do know that she probably wasn't taking us seriously." Said Sasuke.

" I know, but if she did, she still would have lost. We're just to strong." Said Natsumi. She then stretched out her arms and yawned." I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed." She said as she whipped her eye.

" Sure. Are you staying here again tonight?" asked Sasuke.

" Yeah. I like staying here." Said Natsumi with a smile. She then dropped down into her shadow, disappearing somewhere into the house.

Sasuke made his way into the house, smiling his way in. Even if his family was dead, well, most of them. The others were his insane older brother, and his show-off of a sister, Izumi and Natsumi were family now. His new, messed up family.

A heir to the Uchiha Clan.

The sister to the Uchiha Clan and a takes in all the love the village throws her.

And a small, blonde girl that has the power of dark chakra and shadows.. and also a Jinchuriki…

" Yeah, life doesn't get better than this." Said Sasuke as he made it to his bedroom. He opened the door to see Natsumi, in a big black shirt that covered her small form, in bed already fast asleep. To Sasuke, Natsumi looked like a blonde haired angel.

 _Jesus, help me…_ he said as she looked at Natsumi sleeping form. _If we were older, I don't know what would be happening right now….._

" Seems you still have that crush." Said Izumi from behind him. " Still to pussy to tell her."

" Shut up." Said Sasuke, not even turning around to face her. " You know that I'm bad when it comes to Natsumi and feelings."

" I don't see why. You two go everywhere together. Hell, you sleep in the same bed. And you didn't force her, she did it herself. I don't see what's holding you back." Said Izumi as she crossed her arms underneath her ample chest.

" Fear." Said Sasuke.

" Scared? Scared of what?" asked Izumi.

" Scared that I do something stupid and she doesn't like me anymore." Said Sasuke as he took off his shirt and put on some gym shorts. " You know that I am not good with girls, even with all those fan girls chasing after me." He said. He laid down in the bed, and Natsumi instantly scooted closer to Sasuke, sensing his warmth. She wrapped her arms around his and a smiled in her sleep.

" Tch, if you say so." Said Izumi as she turned away from the entrance of Sasuke's room. " Just know that the girl is special. She powerful, but hated in this village. If not for you, she probably would have went crazy by now. And with that power she holds… I can't imagine what would happen." Said Izumi as she headed back to her room.

Sasuke looked at Natsumi sleeping form, her blonde hair perfectly surrounding her face, making her look like picture of the highest quality.

 _I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise…_ thought Sasuke as he closed his eyes, sleep taking over him.

 **Mindscape**

Natsumi hummed to herself as she walked down the corridors of her mind. She's been down her many times before, and knew her way around easily. Soon enough, she stood in front of a huge gate that looked menacing.

" Kyu-san!" said Natsumi as she walked up to the cage. " Your favorite person is here to see you!" she said.

" Ugh… what is it that you want. You know I sleep at this hour." Said a large figure in the darkness. From it came a large, red-orange fox that towered above Natsumi, nine-tails coming from it's backside.

" I came to say hi! Haven't talked to you all day." Said Natsumi as she entered the chamber and jumped on the Kyuubi's nose.

" Yeah, well, you've been busy." Scoffed Kyuubi as he laid down. " What else brings you here?"

" Nothing! Just want to see my favorite fox in the whole world!" said Natsumi as she rubbed Kurama's head.

Natsumi and Kurama have, surprisingly, known each other for a long time. Natsumi met Kurama one time during a certain event in her life, and became friends. It wasn't that simple though, seeing as Kurama is a being full of hate. It took some time, but soon enough, Natsumi was the first human that he ever liked. He trusted the girl and came into an agreement with her, something he's never done before.

" Did you see me bet Izumi-chan today?" asked Natsumi.

" Yeah, and I'm mad. You should have killed the damn Uchiha. They're no good." Said Kurama with a growl.

" Come on, Kura-san, what have I told you about them? Izumi-chan and Sasuke-kun are good people." Said Natsumi.

" You know I dislike Uchiha's." said Kyuubi, having a bad past with Uchihas.

" Yeah, but you have me now, right?" she said with a smile.

Kurama looked down at the girl on his nose with a beaming smile that could light up the most dark places. He just smirked and answered the girl.

" Yeah." He said, his large red orbs focused on the girl.

" Good. We're friends. You should trust me more." Said Natsumi. She rubbed his head more before laying down in his soft fur.

" Night." She said as she closed her eyes.

" Good night, kit." He said as he watched Natsumi fall asleep. Once she did, he fell into a deep conversation within himself.

 _This girl had been through to much for her to be this happy. I won't let anything hurt her, especially the people in this blasted village. I'll make sure to end anyone that threats her life…._

A picture of a certain red-head, Kushina Uzumaki, appeared in Kurama's mind and he growled out in hatred.

 _And when I see this bitch again, I'll tear her to pieces for what she did….._ thought Kurama. His mind went out to the two Uchiha's that Natsumi was currently living in a growled again at the thought of the people.

 _If they slip up once, I'll kill them as well. No hesitation…_

 **The Next Day at the Academy**

Sasuke, a happy Natsumi, and a pink haired girl were inside a classroom, waiting for their sensei to come pick them up. So far, it's been three hours with no one to come inside.

" This is killing me…" Sakura muttered to herself. She looked up at Sasuke and Natsumi and her eyes gained a fire in them when she saw Natsumi rubbing her cheek up against a blushing Sasuke.

" oooohhhhh….. this feels good." She said. That was it for the pink haired girl as she jumped up out her seat and to Natsumi's form. Natsumi, sensing danger, jumped right to Sakura, ready to kill her. Sakura was just one person that Natsumi never liked, and she would end her existence any day.

Natsumi met Sakura in the air and kicked her in the face, making the pink haired girl cry out in pain. She landed on a desk, and Natsumi jumped right on top of her, her hands wrapped around Sakura's neck.

" Time to die, Pink-Haired Girl!( Ha, another reference!)" shouted Natsumi.

" Stop, Natsumi-chan!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to pull the girl off of Sakura.

One Kakashi Hatake peeked his head into the classroom he was supposed to be in three hours ago. He thought that his students would be mad at him, but he wasn't ready to see a blonde haired girl straddled on top of a pink haired girl, and one of the last Uchiha trying to pull the blonde girl off the other one.

" UUuuuhhhhhhhhhh…." Said Kakashi as he looked on at the scene. All three Genin's heads shifted his way when they heard them, even Sakura, who was still trapped under Natsumi.

" Uhhhhhh…. Hi.. I'm your sensei….. Nice to…. Meet you.."

 **Oh ya! Chapter 3, complete!**

 **But yeah, once again, sorry for the late update. My summer is very busy, and I hardly have anytime to type, so please forgive me.**

 **As for something else, people have been asking me when I was going to put the last chapter of the Corrupted Mind up, and I answer those questions right now.**

 **I really don't know…**

 **I don't know if I should just keep tying for this story, or stop for a minute and do the last part of the Corrupted Mind. So, to those who have read the Corrupted Mind, tell me if you want me to continue with this story or update my other story next.**

 **PRAY FOR THE CAVS! WE NEED TO WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should….**


	4. What's Going to Work

**Ayo, it's ya boy NarutoPlug, popping the cork off the Grey Goose bottle right now.**

 **I'm feeling really good ever since my last update, and especially now that the CAVS WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP!**

 **I'm not going to stay on that topic though cause I know I have a lot of Curry fans as my readers. I don't want to piss you off and not read the story anymore… so yea….**

 **But yeah, I posted the Epilogue to my first story The Corrupted Mind and I'm glad I did it. I sure by the time summer ends that I should have more than 850 Reviews on that story. Feeling really good right now for sure.**

 **But yea, I do like the reviews I'm getting from this story as well. Even though I haven't posted in a minute, now that I have time, I should post more often, naw what I'm saying.**

 **And with that, on with the story.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Outside the Academy**

Kakashi stood in front of his three Genin that he was in charge of training. Sakura was rubbing her throat, trying to ease it's pain, while Natsumi was latched onto Sasuke as usual like nothing ever happened. Sasuke just had a dead-panned stare as he looked directly at Kakashi with boredom.

" Alright everyone, since we are becoming a team, I think it would be good to know something things about each other." Said the scarecrow like man.

" How do you want to do that sensei? Maybe by trying to kill each other by choking them!?" accused Sakura as she glared at Natsumi. Natsumi opened her eyes and turned to Sakura, her eyes boring down into Sakura. She shivered as she turned away, breaking eye contact.

" No… that wasn't what I had planned…." Said Kakashi.. " It'll go something like this…Uh-hem….My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern, and my dislikes is something I don't like to talk about. My hobbies are also none of your concern, and my dream is still in progress!" said Kakashi with an eye smile. He clapped his hands and looked down at his Genin. " Alright! Who's next!?"

The three Genin stared at the Jonin with blank eyes. _We didn't even learn anything about him…._ They all thought.

" Alright, since no one wants to go, you can start us off, Pinkie." Said Kakashi, referring to Sakura.

Sakura growled out at the man before starting, " My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes include.." she then turned to Sasuke and squealed, weirding out the Uchiha. " My hobbies include.." she then again squeals and looks at Sasuke. By this point, Sasuke is slowly scooting away from Sakura.

" My dislikes are Ino-baka and Natsumi-teme. My dream is to beat down Natsumi-teme one day and then…" she looks at Sasuke once more before a red blush covers her whole face.

" Uhhh…. Interesting.. very interesting.." said Kakashi. He then points at Sasuke. " You there! Your up next."

Sasuke grunted as he started. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes include training and getting stronger." Natsumi then pinched him on his arm, making him hold in a yell. " And Natsumi-chan. I have to many dislike, to many to list. I don't have any hobbies to mention, but my goal is to kill a certain man…." Finished Sasuke with a dramatic ending.

" Alright, your more normal than that girl." Said Kakashi, pointing at Sakura. Sakura fumed as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

" Next up, Ms. happy happy joy joy over there." Said Kakashi, referring to Natsumi.

Natsumi smiled at her nickname as she started. " Hi! My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I like eating, sleeping, quiet places, shadows, Sasuke-kun and Izumi-chan! I don't like it when someone calls me or someone I like bad names, or when someone yells at me. Taking my food away is a big no-no also. My hobbies include training and sleeping with Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen when they heard this. They both turned to Sasuke who's mouth was opened wide in shock.

" Uh… she didn't mean th-"

" I hate Sakura-teme because she tries to take Sasuke-kun away from me. My dream is help whatever Sasuke-kun wants and to kill Sakura-teme!" said Natsumi with a smile.

" Ok… you three are weird.." said Kakashi, making all three Genin sweat drop. " But back to the business. As of right now you aren't officially Genin." He said, shocking the three.

" What! What do you mean? We all passed the test the Academy gave us. We are certified Genin!" Sakura yelled.

" Nope.. that was just a test to see if you were capable to take the actual test. If that makes any sense." Said Kakashi.

" Well explain to us the real test." Said Sasuke.

" Yes. Tomorrow at 7 a.m. you all will met up with me at Training Ground 7. There you will all be individually timed with a certain goal you must reach." Said Kakashi, catching the Genin's attention.

" Well, what must we do, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Natsumi.

" You three, within the given time, must hit me at least three times. You can use traps, jutsus, strategies, weapons, anything a ninja would use in a real life situation. Each one of you must hit me three times."

" And what happens to the people that don't hit you three times?" asked Sakura.

" They shall be sent back to the Academy for another year of learning. This test will show to me if you are or aren't ready for the shinobi world." Said Kakashi.

" But that isn't fair!" shouted Sakura. " You're a Jonin while we're fresh out the Academy! We don't have the skills to fight you like that!" she then turned to Sasuke and Natsumi. " Certainly they think the same way, right?"

" Training Ground 7 at 7 a.m. We'll be there." Said Sasuke as he got up, Natsumi right behind him.

" Well see you tomorrow!" said Natsumi as the two started to walk off.

" Oh yea! Don't eat breakfast! You might throw it up tomorrow!" shouted Kakashi. Sasuke threw up a thumbs-up, signaling that he heard the Jonin.

Sakura just watched, shocked that the mission requirements didn't scare Natsumi or Sasuke. Kakashi looked over to the shocked girl and smirked at her.

" Seems you have some catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't be late!" he said as he disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

Sakura sighed as she started her track home. She really didn't feel confident in her combat skills, so this really did scare her.

" I guess I'll go read up on some trap making." She said as she headed home.

 **Uchiha Estate**

" So Kakashi's your sensei." Said Izumi as she ate some of the fish she just got done making.

" Yes. We have to hit him three times in order for us to pass." Said Sasuke as he ate from his food as well.

" It's going to be easy. I'll be the first person to secure my spot on the team." Said Natsumi. " I just hope Sakura doesn't make it. I don't think I can last any longer with that girl."

" Eh, you always have to work with someone you don't like in the shinobi force. That actually applies to every job there is. There is always that person you just hate." Said Izumi.

" Well, Sakura-teme better watch her back and not get in our way." Said Natsumi with a huff.

" We'll just team up against Kakashi to get our three hits in before the time runs out. It'll be easy." Said Sasuke.

" Well, here's a little advice. Don't go at 7 in the morning. Kakashi-san is always late for everything. You should go to the training ground at around 10 a.m. Kakashi appears to everything 3 hours later." Said Izumi as she got up from the table. " I'm off to bed. You two should make sure you have everything for tomorrow. Night." Said Izumi as she headed off to sleep.

" Night!" said Natsumi as she waved at Izumi. Sasuke just grunted at his older sister as she exited the kitchen.

" We should go ahead and sleep too. I wish to be well rested to give my best performance tomorrow." Said Sasuke.

" **No**.." said a deep voice. Sasuke turned to see Natsumi's eyes were blood red with a black slit in the middle. " **Your going to sit down and listen."**

Sasuke groaned as he figured out he was talking to the Kyuubi, the Biju that was sealed into Natsumi's stomach. To Sasuke, though, Kyuubi was described as one thing..

The over-protective dad…

" What did I do wrong this time.." said Sasuke as he sat down.

" **Nothing yet.** " Said Kyuubi as he crossed his arms. " **I'm just here to make sure that Natsumi-san passes tomorrow. If not, I'm coming for you."**

" Yeah, yeah.. I've heard it before." Said Sasuke.

" **I'm serious, Uchiha**. **You know good and well I do not like the fact that she stays here with you, and I don't know what she sees in you red-eyed bastards."** Said Kyuubi. Sasuke activated his two-tomoe Sharingan and glared at the Kyuubi.

" Don't make fun of the Uchiha clan or it's bloodline. Uchihas are strong, along with their bloodline. You should know personally since you were under it's control along time ago." Growled out Sasuke.

Faster than Sasuke could see, Kyuubi jumped across the table and grabbed Sasuke's throat, lifting him in the air. Sasuke choked at the pressure being exerted on his throat.

" **Watch you mouth. Realize that I can take over Natsumi-san and kill you and your older sister at anytime since the kit has given me freedom from that seal. You will show your respect to me."** Said Kyuubi with a dangerous voice.

" **And don't look at me with those cursed eyes.."** said Kyuubi as he squeezed harder. Sasuke couldn't yell in pain, so he gave out a silent scream as he deactivated his Sharingan. Kyuubi grinned at the sight and loosed his grip.

" **That's more like it."** Said Kyuubi. He then turned to his side to see Izumi with her sword at the Kyuubi's throat.

" Let him go." She said with a growl, her own Sharingan activated. Kyuubi grin only grew as he dropped Sasuke to the ground.

 **" The elder Uchiha."** Said Kyuubi as he circled around her. Izumi stayed on her guard as her sword followed the Kyuubi's position. " **You haven't changed a bit."**

" Bring Natsumi-chan back." Ordered Izumi. Kyuubi chuckled a little as he looked at Izumi's eyes.

 **" I just came to give you two a reminder that I'm still watching, waiting for you two to slip up. Do anything wrong to Natsumi-san and I'm coming for you."** Said Kyuubi as he closed his eyes. Said eyes fluttered back opened and Natsumi's regular sky-blue eyes returned.

" Hey! What did Kyu-san want to talk to you two about?" asked Natsumi innocently. The two Uchiha's sighed, seeing as Natsumi was back in control. Izumi pulled back her sword as she turned around.

" It was nothing. Lets all go to sleep." She said as she disappeared into her room.

" Yeah. I'm sleepy all of a sudden." Said Sasuke as he walked into his room, Natsumi following closely behind.

 **Next Day- Training Ground 7- 7 a.m.**

Sakura approached the training ground and saw she was the first person there. She sighed in fatigue as she slumped down against one of the trees. She didn't get as much sleep as she usually did since she was up longer, studying weapon strategies and Taijutsu. Her belly growled out, signaling that she didn't eat breakfast either.

" I hope this test doesn't last long." Muttered Sakura as she relaxed under the tree.

 **8 a.m**.

Sakura was wondering what was going on. Why hasn't anyone arrived at the training ground? Maybe she went to the wrong one? Or she came too soon?

" No. He said be at Training Ground 7 at 7 a.m. I'm right, I just wonder what happened to everyone else." Said Sakura. She was sure that someone would come soon.

 **9 a.m.**

Sakura was ready to kill someone. Two hours of sitting against the hard bark of the tree, slapping away bugs, and trying to stay awake. She wasn't in a good mood right now.

" The next person I see is going to get it." She growled out.

 **9: 58 a.m.**

Natsumi and Sasuke jumped down from one of the trees and entered the training ground. They saw Sakura laying against one of the trees, dead asleep.

Natsumi walked over to Sakura, ignoring Sasuke's warnings, and slapped Sakura against her cheek.

Hard.

Sakura woke up to a majorly painful stinging sensation on her right cheek. She looked up to see a smiling Natsumi standing over her.

" Time to wake up bitch." She said with a smile.

Sakura looked up at Natsumi for a while, and her face went from confused to furious. Quickly jumping from the ground, Sakura jumped on top of Natsumi, bring her to the ground. The two instantly got into a fight, something that Natsumi usually won.

" Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. I just got lost..on..the…" Kakashi watched as Natsumi was choaking Sakura, Sakura was clawing at Natsumi's face, and Sasuke was trying to break the two up.

" Ugh… Genin…" said Kakashi as he walked over the to the group..

 **2 minutes later..**

Natsumi and Sakura sat away from each other, while Sasuke sat in between them. Both females had an ice pack on top of their heads, curtsey of Kakashi's way of ' splitting up the fight'.

" Alright! Who's ready to start the test!" said an excited Kakashi.

" Yup! I'm ready!" said an equally excited Natsumi.

" Alright then.." said Kakashi. The Genin got from the ground and ready to start the test. " GO!" shouted Kakashi.

As soon as Kakashi said his last word, Sakura jumped away into the tree line, hiding from the Jonin. Sasuke stayed put with a bored look while Natsumi latched on to his arm as usual.

" Uh.. I said go. That means your supposed to hide, right?" asked Kakashi.

" What's the point? The goal of the mission is to hit you, not hide from you. All hiding would do is waste precious time. If we want to pass this test, then we need to take you on head on." Explained Sasuke, Kakashi nodding to his logic.

" Alright, I understand. So are you two going to attack as a group?" asked Kakashi.

" Nope! I'm going to go ahead and get my three hits out the way." Said Natsumi as she detached herself from Sasuke and stood a short distance away from Kakashi. Sasuke backed away, knowing that it was about to get messy.

" Just you? By yourself? I'd like to see that." Said Kakashi as he pulled out his Icha-Icha book.

" Hey, aren't you going to pay attention? We're about to spar!" shouted Natsumi.

" Ara, it's alright. Just attack and I'll dodge." Said Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

" Alright. If you say so." Said Natsumi as she sunk into her shadow.

Kakashi was steadily reading his book, not knowing at all that Natsumi disappeared. His eyes widen when he felt a cut on his side. He looked behind him to see Natsumi with a kunai knife and a small cut on his side.

" That's one." She said with a smile as she reversed gripped the knife and slashed upwards. Kakashi jumped away before the kunai could come into contact with him again.

" Aww.. I thought you said you were going to read your book? It would have made things so much simpler." Said Natsumi.

Kakashi slowly put up his book, feeling like he was going to focus on this battle.

" How did you get behind me? I didn't even sense you until you cut me." Said Kakashi.

" You'll find out for yourself." Said Natsumi as she threw the kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the kunai with his own. Natsumi rushed up to Kakashi with her fist cocked back. Kakashi readied himself in a Taijutsu stance, ready to take on the blonde girl.

" Ugh.." said Kakashi as he felt something cut him around his ankle. He looked down quickly to see a.. shadow blade?!

" What is this!" said a surprised Kakashi. He looked back up to catch Natsumi's punch, noticing that it didn't have any power behind it.

 _So she has some type of special ability, but she lacks in physical strength…_ thought Kakashi as he pushed Natsumi away. He was surprised further when Natsumi's body made contact with the ground, and then disappeared.

" What is going on?" said Kakashi as he tried to locate Natsumi.

" I told you I love shadows.." Natsumi's voice echoed. " I have the power to manipulate shadows and darkness. Cool, isn't it?"

Kakashi jumped out the way when some type of dark ball flew towards him. The dark ball made contact with the ground and exploded.

" Power over shadows is something the Nara Clan has. But power over darkness is something new." Said Kakashi as he was trapped in the dust cloud. Suddenly, Kakashi's shadow wrapped around his body, constricting him.

" Gotta ya!" said Natsumi's voice. Sasuke appeared in front of Kakashi and punched him in his jaw, surprising the Jonin.

" That's one." Said Sasuke as he jumped back, disappearing in the dust cloud. Kakashi struggled in getting out of his own shadow, but had the strength to brake his way through and jumped out the dust cloud.

" What is going on?" Kakashi said to himself. Things weren't supposed to go this way.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Technique!"** he heard. Suddenly, through the dust cloud was a rather large fireball. Kakashi turned around behind him to see one of Natsumi's dark orbs headed his way.

Kakashi, using his **Doton: Hiding Like a Mole Technique,** dug down into the ground, avoiding the blast above ground.

Kakashi was taking in deep breaths and thinking over the situation he was in.

" Okay, these two Genin are taking this test way too seriously. They shouldn't be this strong, especially since they are fresh out the Academy. I have a feeling they will passing." Said Kakashi to himself.

" Ohhh.. I have that feeling too." Said a voice.

" What the fuck!" shouted a surprised Kakashi. Who else was down there with him? He couldn't see because of the darkness that surrounded him.

" Oh, it's me. Natsumi!" said Natsumi voice. " I'm right here beside you." Said Natsumi. Kakashi felt a hand on his arm and he quickly dug up to the surface.

Slightly jumping out the hole, his feet was slightly over the ground. Kakashi's first view when coming from the ground was a large, black hand in the form a fist that was headed his way.

" Oh Shit!" he yelled as he **Substituted** with a log. He watched from far away as the fist came into contact with the log. The log burst into thousands of tiny twigs, the force of the fist being to great for the log.

Kakashi looked down in terror of the many twigs that covered the training ground. What would have happened if he didn't substitute before the fist could hit him? Just the thought of his body being dispersed like the twigs on the ground gave Kakashi the adrenaline to run for his life.

Kakashi jumped in the trees and ran for a while before landing on the ground. He bought his hand up to see that he caught a stick. He looked up to see a frightened Sakura looking down at him.

" Uh.. hey." He said. He felt a stinging pain on his hand and saw that the branch he caught had thorns on them that were impaled into his hands.

" Eh, I guess that counts. You have one point Sakura-san." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

" Oh, good job Sakura-teme!" said a voice. Both the sliver haired man and the pink haired girl looked down to see Natsumi's head protruding from the shadow of the tree they were currently behind. Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen as they both ran away from the crazy head.

" What in the world is going on! Did you see that!?" yelled Kakashi to Sakura. Then he realized that Sakura was running with him. " Wait, why are you running?"

" Did you not see that?! That crazy bitch's head was coming from the ground! That freaky!" yelled the young girl.

" Do you know of Natsumi weird power?" asked Kakashi.

" Yea, I know of them personally. Natsumi-teme has had those freaky powers ever since I've known her. Over time they just grew stronger and stronger. She wouldn't use them when we had to spar against each other in the Academy, which is weird because she could have eas-" What the two didn't see was a black wall of shadows appeared in front of them. Kakashi, at the last moment, noticed the barrier and stop on the branch in front of it. Sakura wasn't as lucky as she jumped right into the black wall, but Kakashi was surprised when she disappeared into the wall.

" This is to much for one day." Said Kakashi as he looked around him, trying to either find Natsumi or Sasuke. What he didn't see was that the black wall appeared over him. Sakura came falling out of the portal and landed on Kakashi's body.

" Ugh…" said Kakashi as he looked up to see Sakura getting off of him. Realizing the positon she was in, Sakura quickly punched Kakashi in the stomach. It didn't have any force behind it, so Kakashi looked at Sakura in confusion.

" Ha! That's two!" she yelled as she jumped away. Kakashi slapped his forehead, feeling dumb. Now, Natsumi and Sakura had two hits on him, while Sasuke had one. Things couldn't get any worse.

Sasuke jumped in front of him with his Sharingan blazing. He threw a punch at Kakashi in which he dodged easily. The two began trading blows, Sasuke mainly on offense while Kakashi was dodging and rarely hitting Sasuke.

Kakashi felt bark against his back and saw that he was pushed up against the tree. Sasuke threw a kunai at his face, but Kakashi tilted his head slightly. Sasuke smirked and jumped away from the man. Kakashi heard a small crackling and saw that a explosive note was wrapped around the kunai. He quickly substituted with another log that was near, avoiding the death that would have followed the close-range explosion.

" These kids are trying to kill me." Said Kakashi as he jumped into another clearing. It was oddly quiet in the area, and Kakashi was slowly making his way into the middle of the clearing.

" You three really are giving me a hard time." Said Kakashi. Even if he was holding back, these kids were advanced for their skill set…well, Sasuke and Natsumi were..

He felt a finger tap on his shoulder and Kakashi quickly jumped in the air and delivered a spin kick behind him. His eyes widen when he saw Natsumi ducking down beneath his kick.

" **Black Fist!"** she yelled as black chakra covered her small fist. The chakra quickly formed into a much larger fist, in which Natsumi used to uppercut the shit out of Kakashi.

The force of the punch made Kakashi lose focus for a couple of seconds as he flew in the air. Sasuke jumped from the tree line and kicked Kakashi down to the ground.

Natsumi quickly made a shadow tendril that caught Sasuke in mid-air and reeled him back down to the ground, right under Kakashi's approaching body. With all the force he could produce, Sasuke uppercutted his fist right at Kakashi's spine, making the man spit out a little blood.

" That's three." Said Sasuke with a smirk. Natsumi jumped on him and they both fell on the ground.

" We pass, Sasuke-kun! Isn't that great!?" yelled a happy Natsumi.

Meanwhile, while Natsumi was hugging Sasuke, Sakura ran out the bushes and towards Kakashi, who was slowly getting up from the ground. Sakura made it to Kakashi and kicked the shit out of his side, making him tumble back down to the ground.

" THAT'S THREE! I PASS! THAT'S FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT THIS MORNING!" She yelled.

 ** _CHHHAAAA! That's what I'm talking about girl!..._** yelled Inner Sakura within the girl's mind.

Natsumi turned to Sakura and smiled. " We pass!"

" We pass!" replied Sakura as the two hugged. Both then realized what they were doing and pushed each other off one another.

" That was a one time thing." Said Sakura.

" Agreed." Said Natsumi.

The pain-stricken Kakashi slowly got from the ground. He looked over at the new Genin who were smirking down at the Jonin.

" Seems your our new sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura with her hands on her waist.

Kakashi just stared at the three before yelling, " YOU ALL TRIED TO KILL ME!"

" No we didn't, we just got our three hits in." said Sasuke with a grunt. Kakashi just shook his head as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

" Well, even if I don't like it, you three pass. Your very weird version of teamwork actually worked. So, with that, congrats! You are officially Genin!" said Kakashi, trying to hold back the pain.

" YAAAHH!" yelled Natsumi.

" Alright, calm down.. We are to report at the Hokage Building at 8 tomorrow morning to start missions. Understood!?" he asked.

" Hai!" Team 7 replied.

" Alright, lets go home." Said Kakashi as he **Shunshined** away.

 **Konoha Hospital**

" Sweet Jesus! Someone help me!" shouted Kakashi as he burst through the doors. Doctors quickly surrounded the man and placed him on a stretcher. A medic-nin with a long white beard approached Kakashi.

" Sir, please tell me what's wrong so we'll know how to treat you." Said the man in a calm voice.

" I just got beat up by my new Genin team!" yelled Kakashi.

" ….."

"….."

"…."

"….. say what?" said the doctor.

" I said my new Genin just beat me up! Did you hear that! I need medical assistance here!" yelled Kakashi.

Kakashi heard chuckling and turned to see some of the medics trying to hold in their laugh.

" The fuck are you laughing at? I'm in pain!" cried out Kakashi.

" Well..hehe… we don't us-hehehe….hehe…... We don't usually ha- HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Laughed out the man. Soon enough, everyone was laughing at the sliver-haired man.

" It isn't funny!" cried Kakashi as he cried animated tears.

 **Finish! Oh ya, I had fun typing this one up..**

 **I felt like giving some comedy in this chapter so you all can get a taste of how I use it. The battle of Kakashi underestimating his Genin was just too much fun to type.**

 **Now, Kakashi won't ignore his genin like how he does in the anime and in many Fanfictions. In Cursed Charka, he will actually teach and not just do D-ranked missions and only train Sasuke.**

 **But yea, I hope yall like how the story is going, and tell me if you want something added or changed.**

 **ALSO, PLEASE GO HIT UP MY HOME GIRL PAGE! Her name is NaeNae2905. She has a good story that I know you all will enjoy, especially since it's a Boondocks story. So go do that for ya boy, or else I won't make no more chapters, ya heard me!**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


	5. Silent Secrets

**Ayo, ayo, ayo. It's ya boy, NarutoPlug, on the porch cooling with the squad.**

 **Yea, yea, I'm back at updating on the weekly. Now that I got the time, typing up this story going to be smooth sailing from here. It's another before school start, but I plan to get to at least chapter 10 before it does come back around.**

 **Like the reviews I'm getting, yall be the squad, naw what I'm saying. I does this for the fans.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Outside Hokage Building**

Sakura looked up from her position to see Sasuke and Natsumi walk up to her. Sasuke gave her a slight nod and she waved back at him. Natsumi just turned her head away from the pink-haired girl, Sakura doing the same.

" Do you know of what mission we're are doing today?" asked Sasuke to Sakura.

" No, I am not sure. Genin usually start off with D-rank mission, whatever that is." Said Sakura.

After a long 3 hour wait, Kakashi appeared in front of the group.

" Hey there! Glad you all are here." He said with an eye-smile and a wave.

" Where were you?!" shouted Natsumi.

" Oh, I had to go help this old lady out with her bags. We took so long because wasn't the fastest walker and took a long time." Lied Kakashi.

" I should have stayed at the house like Izumi-chan said." Huffed Natsumi.

" Well, are we all ready to get out first mission!" said an excited Kakashi.

" Yeah!" shouted Natsumi.

" Hnnn" grunted Sasuke.

" I guess." Said Sakura as the group followed their sensei into the Hokage Building.

 **Mission Hall**

Team 7 entered the the room that held all the mission for teams to complete. Inside the room was the familiar face on Iruka, and the new face of their Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" asked Natsumi.

" I help Hokage-sama give out missions for everyone to complete. I'm glad to see you three here with Kakashi-san. Seems to me like you passed your actual Genin test. How was it?" he asked.

" Easy.." all three of the Genins replied.

 _Easy for you three….._ said Kakashi, remembering the laughing voices of the medics at the hospital yesterday.

" Ehm, well then, Team 7, congrats on become Genin." Said Sarutobi. The team actually smiled at the Hokage. Hearing praise from your leader would raise the spirits of anyone….

Except for Natsumi..

Natsumi was glaring at the old man with all her might, not trying to hide the slowly growing KI coming from her, directed at the Hokage.

" Ehh.. Natsumi-san? Are you ok?" asked Kakashi as he looked down at the usually happy blond.

" No.." she gave a simple answer and continued to glare at Sarutobi. Hiruzen sighed as he looked up at Natsumi.

" Hello Natsumi-chan. How are you doing?" he said with a small smile.

" None of your business.." she said, venom laced in her voice. Sasuke looked at his best friend in a confused manner. Did something happen between the two?

" Natsumi-san! You shall not disrespect the Hokage like that! Apologize at once!" demanded Iruka.

" No. It's alright, Iruka-san." Said the Hokage as he sighed. " Just give them their mission."

Iruka, confused, just listened to his commander and looked through a stack of papers. After a while, he grab one piece of paper and handed it to Kakashi.

" Here. This mission enlisted of an elder couple needing their house repainted." Said Iruka, Kakashi nodding.

" Hmm.. that's good. That should last us until the afternoon." Said Kakashi.

Sakura looked up at her sensei before speaking her opinion. " Uhh.. that doesn't sound like a mission, more like a chore." She said, Sasuke and Natsumi nodding their heads.

" Well you Genin, starter Genin at that. You receive the easier missions and over time, the difficulty of the mission increase. So for now it's missions inside Konoha that don't require any fights. D-rank missions help increase the teamwork of the team." Explained Iruka.

" Yes, teamwork is something this team needs in improving." Said Kakashi, agreeing with the Chunin.

" But you said yesterday our teamwork was good when we beat-"

Kakashi covered Natsumi's mouth as gave a fake laugh. " Yes! Teamwork improvement is what this team needs! We'll see you later, Hokage-sama! Iruka-san!" said Kakashi as he pushed his team out the door, not wanting Natsumi to tell about his defeat yesterday.

Natsumi gave the Hokage one more glare before she exited the room. Sasuke also looked back at the old man, wondering what was going on between Natsumi and the Hokage. Kakashi slowly bowed to Hiruzen and then quietly closed the door behind him, cutting off the curious eyes of the Uchiha.

Iruka turned to his leader with a worried look. " What was going on with Natsumi-san, Hokage-sama? The only time I see her mad is when her and Sakura-san are getting into a fight?" he asked.

Hiruzen just sighed again as he looked down at the papers on his desk. " I haven't been with that child like how I should, and she knows about this. She holds a grudge against me and blames me for her… past.. if you understand what I'm saying." Said Hiruzen. Iruka nodded, knowing good and well of the terrible past that Natsumi had growing up as the Jinchuriki of the monster that no one in the village liked.

" I just pray that the child can forget about her hatred she hold for me and start over. I regret a lot of the things that didn't do in the child's life that could have prevented some things that could have made the girl's life easier." Said Hiruzen as he continued to sign papers.

 **Konoha Suburbs**

Team 7 walked to an average looking house with an old couple waiting for them on their porch.

" Good morning!" said Kakashi with a eye-smile. " We're the team that you hired to repaint your house."

" Oh, thank you so very much." Said the old man as he stood up and approached Kakashi, the man's wife right behind him. The two shook hands with Kakashi and continued conversation. " We have all the paint and supplies in the backyard. Please get every inch of the house."

" No worries! Everything shall be painted fully before the sun's down." Said Kakashi. The two nodded and entered their house, letting the ninja take care of the rest.

Entering the backyard, the Genin opened the paint cans to see a dark, deep green color. Sakura, based off of her fashions skills, had to comment on the color.

" This green.. is ugly.. it's like the color, and excuse my language, the color vegetarians shit out." She said in disgust.

" They're going to be the only people on the block with this kind of color on their house." Said Sasuke, not liking the color as well, " It doesn't look so… appealing.."

" Like Sakura-teme!" said Natsumi with a smile. Sakura growled at the blond and was about to jump on had not caught her in time.

" Now-now, no fighting. And even if the color doesn't look appealing to you three, it's out job to paint the house this color. Now get to it! And for teamwork's sake, you all must do each wall together! No splitting up to make things go faster." Said Kakashi.

" And what are you going to be doing?" asked Sakura.

" Reading my book while watching you three." Said Kakashi with an eye-smile as he jumped in a tree and pulled out his book.

" Lazy pervert." Said Sakura under her breath as she got her own individual can and brush. " We should finish this as quickly as possible, I don't like the feeling of painting such an disgust color for a long time."

Taking one side of the house, the Genin started to paint. Natsumi got her brush and slowly painted over the old white paint. She then walked back a couple of steps to see that the one line of paint she just made seemed so small to the large wall they had to paint.

" This is going to take forever." Said Natsumi.

" Maybe if you stopped talking it would go faster." Said Sakura, not evening looking Natsumi.

" Don't tell me what to do, teme." Said Natsumi as she growled out at Sakura. Sasuke sighed as he sensed what was about to happen.

" You going to so something about it?" asked Sakura. Natsumi gained a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she stared at her can of paint. She quickly grabbed it and slung it at Sakura, the contents of the can landing all over Sakura.

Sakura, now looking like a swamp women, pushed the paint out her eyes to see Natsumi laughing at her. She yelled as she grabbed her own paint can and slung it at Natsumi. Natsumi, quickly thinking, used her powers to manipulate the shadows on the ground to circle around the incoming paint, trapping it all. She threw her hand sideways, the ball of shadows containing paint doing the same. She heard a loud 'splat' sound and both girls saw that the middle of the wall took most of the paint. A good portion of the paint also landed on an unsuspecting Sasuke.

Gasping, Natsumi ran up to her best friend. " Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry! I'll get it off you!" she exclaimed. Grabbing one of the towels provided for them, the young blonde used it to clean off her best friend.

After getting as much as possible off of Sasuke, the three Genin now stared at the large green spot of paint on the house.

" So, I guess we have to brush this in now." Said Sakura with a huff. " This is going to take forever!"

" Wait.." said Sasuke, looking at the paint curiously. The two females watched their male teammate investigate the large paint blob. After a while, Sasuke turned to Natsumi.

" Natsumi-chan, can you spread the paint with you shadows?" he asked.

Natsumi nodded and walked right in front of the wall, manipulating the shadows from the shade of the house, and started to spread the paint. The shadows flatten up against the large blob of the paint and quickly spread it against the house. The other two watched as the paint spread evenly against the wall, until it couldn't be spread anymore.

" This can work! 30 minutes of work, cut down to 15 seconds!" shouted a happy Natsumi.

" Well still have manually spread paint around the windowsill, but other than that, would should be done in a hour." Analyzed Sakura.

" Let's start throwing paint then!" said Natsumi as she threw another can of paint against the wall.

Kakashi, perched up in his tree, looked away from his Icha-Icha to see his team effectively painting the house in record speeds. He smiled as he saw Natsumi using her powers to spread the paint evenly, and Sasuke and Sakura painting the spaces the she missed or needed some more paint. Seeing Natsumi's beaming smile made his smile grow even larger. Just seeing her brought back memories of his late sensei, Natsumi's father.

" What would you say if you saw her now…." Muttered Kakashi as he went back to reading his perverse literature.

Natsumi, who was standing on a ladder, was painting around the window of the last wall of the house. Her eyes drifted to the window, seeing something move on the inside. Her eyes saw the old lady that lived there, glaring at Natsumi with a passion. Natsumi glared back, already knowing why the lady didn't like her.

" Demon." The women mouthed to Natsumi before she closed the curtains. Natsumi eyes glowed with dark light as she shifted her gaze from the window back to the wall she was painting.

" Natsumi-chan! Are you finished up there!?" asked Sasuke from the ground. Natsumi angry scowl instantly changed to her usual happy gaze.

" Yup!" she said with a smile as she jumped down from the ladder. The three Genin got together to see the house fully painted in the ugly green color.

" It's like a dumpster.." said Sakura as she gazed at the house. " A dumpster that old people live in…."

" Too bad for them." Said Kakashi as he appeared behind the Genin. The Genin stood away from Kakashi as he knocked on the door, ready to handle business with the clients. After talking and receiving their pay, the two groups split ways. Before the door closed, the older couple gave Natsumi a harsh glare she caught. Dark chakra surrounded her eyes, making them glow a dark light.

" Good job team! Here's your cut." Said Kakashi as he handed out the Genin's money.

" Hey! How do you get more money than us?! You didn't do anything!" screamed Sakura.

" Because I'm a Jonin, just watching you three and being your babysitter is what I get paid for." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. He clapped and rubbed his hands as he looked down at the group. " Alright! Who's ready for training!?"

" Training?" asked Sakura.

" Yes, training. Ninja must get stronger. If you three get stronger than you can receive higher-paying missions." Explained Kakashi " What, you thought things would go different?"

" Well, I thought that you wouldn't care about our training, then go on a high-ranked mission we obviously aren't prepared for. Then we would be pushed into some crazy ass tournament that we all almost die in, and things go south from there." Said Sakura.

" …"

"…"

"…."

"…"

" NOoooooo!" yelled Kakashi. " What would give you that idea?! I'm a good sensei! My little Genin are going to be strong!" he said with an eye smile.

" We were strong enough to beat you in a fight." Said Sasuke with a huff.

" I was going easy on you." Countered Kakashi. " Now!" he said as he clapped his hands. " Who here wants to learn how to climb trees?"

 **Hokage Building**

Hiruzen was going through his papers, signing them, reading over them, and cursing at them. Being Hokage wasn't all that he thought it would be when he was younger. He could just see the previous Hokages laughing at him from up above.

" Damn paperwork…" muttered the old monkey as he read through another long mission report.

His eyes gazed upwards when heard a knock on his door. " Enter." He said and the door opened. He groaned when he saw his "best" friend, Danzo Shimura.

" Hiruzen-san." Said the old mummy as he sat down in on of the chairs in the room.

" Danzo. How have you been?" asked Sarutobi as he threw the mission report behind him. He didn't need to read that now.

" I have been well, thank you for asking." Said Danzo. He coughed in his hand before continuing. " I'm here to talk about your meeting you have today." Sarutobi's eyes gained a serious look as he continued listening. " I can just go for you. You know she doesn't like your… presence.." said Danzo.

" I know of the hatred she has for me, but I shall be going. I want to make up for everything that I've messed up on during her life." Said the Hokage with an intense gaze.

Danzo nodded and stood up from his chair. " If you say so. I will also be joining as well. All this work has prevented me from seeing her. Now that I have the free time, the meeting tonight will be the perfect time for me to see her." Said Danzo as he walked to the door. " Good day." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Sarutobi gritted his teeth as he looked down at his desk. Just thinking about the meeting he had made him nervous. He knew that he didn't do much to support the girl while she was growing up. He lost the chance of taking better care of her when she moved in with the Uchihas. He tried to help anytime he could, be she didn't want any of it. Her hatred of the old man only grew when she found out about 'that' situation….

" Natsumi…." Hiruzen whispered out. " I'm so sorry.."

 **Uchiha Manor**

Sasuke was walking home, his best friend Natsumi Uzumaki latched onto his arm as usual. Kakashi explained to them the uses of chakra control and using it to walk on trees. Natsumi and Sasuke already knew said exercise, not surprising Kakashi at because he knew the two were stronger than they should be, and introduced them to water walking. Natsumi and Sasuke never practiced the water walking exercise, so they tried to complete the exercise. Kakashi helped out Sakura when she quickly finished the tree walking exercise and she was now with Natsumi and Sasuke in trying to master the water walking exercise.

Natsumi yawned out loudly and stretched out her arms. " I'm tried.." she muttered.

" Me too." Replied Sasuke. " I'm going to sleep good today."

Natsumi's head snapped up and her eyes widen, remembering something. " OH Yea!" she yelled out. " I have to go home today."

" Home?" asked Sasuke.

" Yeah, back to my house. I have something to do today." She said as she let go of Sasuke's arm.

" What's that?" asked a curious Sasuke. Natsumi would hardly go back to her house, or where ever she lived. Sasuke still hasn't seen where Natsumi lived at.

" I haven't been there in a while and I know it's dirty. I need to clean the place up." Said Natsumi as she walked into the shade of a nearby tree. " Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."

" Alright then. Goodnight." Said Sasuke as he waved at Natsumi.

" Night!" she said with that same beaming smile as her body slowly sunk into the shadow beneath her, disappearing fully.

Sasuke sighed as he continued his quiet walk back to his house. It was eerily quiet without Natsumi around him, and he wasn't use to it. This happened before, Natsumi leaving to go home to do something, and it perked Sasuke's interest. He believed his best friend, but there was something that she was hiding from him.

" Like that time.." said Sasuke as he thought about that burned down house that three people died in. When he saw Natsumi again when they all came back to Academy, she was acting different. That family must have meant something to Natsumi.

" I'll ask him about Natsumi-chan one day. I need to learn what she is hiding in order to help her." Said Sasuke, only having good intentions for Natsumi. He wished to help the person that meant the world to him. Natsumi not telling him everything about herself bothered him, especially after they both agreed not to hold secrets and tell each other everything.

" I'll figure it out." Said Sasuke as he finally made it to his house and entered quietly.

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

Natsumi walked up to a old looking apartment complex that has seen better days. She lived in the poorer district of Konoha because she liked all the shadows that filled the place. All the high buildings usually blocked the sun, creating shadows that Natsumi loved. Large housing buildings usually had alleyways on it's sides, just another way for Natsumi to get to her house quicker by traveling through the shadows.

Natsumi stepped up the stairwell that lead to her apartment. She noticed all the garbage that covered the stairs and made sure not to step in any of it, not wanting to get something sticky underneath her sandals. Walking up the stairs and to the last door on the floor, she looked at all the graffiti that covered her door.

' Go die demon!'

' No one likes you'

' You killed our families'

' Kill yourself'

' Your lower than the trash that surrounds you'

Natsumi just smiled at all the graffiti, use to seeing it every time she came home. It didn't bother her not one bit, not like it use to.

" _**They**_ **do** _ **n't kn**_ **o** _ **w nothing! Go**_ **prove** _ **to them who is stronger!"**_

 _ **" They are the trash! Go kill them all!"**_

 _ **" Slice them all up with no hesitation!"**_

 _ **" We show no mercy!"**_

Ignoring the voices in her head, Natsumi entered her house to see everything was actually clean. Nobody broke into her house. Everyone knew what happened to the last group of people that came into her house and broke everything she owned.

Their bodies were found on top of the Hokage Building mutilated. The suspect still hasn't been found even though people have a good feeling as to who did it…..

Natsumi's apartment including a small living room, a kitchen, and one bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. It was small but Natsumi liked it. She hardly kept the lights on inside, usually embracing the shadows and just listening the noises she could hear outside.

She sat down on her couch in her living room, which was a decent size. There was a small coffee table in the middle, and two recliners resting on either side of the table. A television was on top of another table, and a lamp was on top of it.

Natsumi closed her eyes and rested as she waited for visitors that should be coming anytime soon.

 **10 Minutes Later….**

Natsumi's eyes opened as she sensed a strong chakra signature approaching her door. Two of them actually. Once she heard someone knock on her door, she got up from her comfortable position and opened the door. Her eyes gained a harsh glare as she stared into the eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Hello, Natsumi-chan." Said the old man.

Natsumi didn't even reply. She stepped out the way so he could enter. Hiruzen sighed as he entered the house and took rest into one of the recliners.

" Natsumi-chan." Said another voice. Natsumi's eyes lite up as she turned to Danzo.

" Danzo-jiji!" she shouted in happiness as she jumped on the mummy man. Danzo smiled a little and caught the girl and hugged her.

" You've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you." Said Danzo. He then took a deep breath as he put Natsumi back down on her feet. " And heavier." He said with a smile.

" Danzo-jiji, guess what!?" she said. Not even giving Danzo time to reply, she continued. " I can control my powers better than before. All I have to do is think about it, add some chakra to my shadows, and they'll do anything! See!" she yelled as she manipulated her shadows. They quickly moved up from the ground and surrounded Danzo in the form of sharp tendrils.

Danzo sweated a little as he saw the pointy objects locked in on him. " Alright now. Let's not point sharp pointy shadows at me now. I'm an old man, things type of things scare me."

" Jiji, your funny." Laughed Natsumi as she recalled all of her shadows. She grabbed Danzo hand and lead him inside.

Sarutobi watched the scene in front of him with a sad smile. Even though he was happy Natsumi had someone she could enjoy, he didn't want that person to be Danzo. Danzo was known for being secretive, having alternative motives for him to gain power for his own uses. It was the same reason why Sarutobi demanded Danzo to disband his Root program. Even though Danzo loved the village and would protect it with everything he had, Danzo would go to far, even purposely giving up the lives of Konoha ninja and civilians in order to get his way.

When Danzo and Natsumi sat down, Sarutobi asked his first question. " So, Natsumi-chan, how have you been living here?"

Natsumi's happiness did an complete 180 and turned into anger as she looked at the Hokage. " Great. I like it."

" I see that you have become closer with the two Uchihas. Do they take care of you well?" he asked.

" Yes. Better than you do." She said with a harsh glare, making Hiruzen flinch a little.

" Natsumi-chan… you know I do as much as I can…"

" Well I can't tell!" she yelled at the man, making him flinch again. Guilt started to sink into his heart, knowing good and well of what the girl was talking about.

" I wish to move you out of this area. This is no place for a young girl like you to live at. Especially when you live alone." Said Hiruzen.

" You don't want me living here? Then why did you give me this place to live when I had nowhere to go?" asked Natsumi with another harsh glare.

" It was the only place I could put you, Natsumi-chan. You know that I can't make people take care of you." Said Hiruzen.

" For a Hokage your really soft, you know." Said Natsumi. The Hokage sighed and looked to Danzo, silently asking for help.

Danzo, understanding the language of Hiruzens's eye contact, looked towards Natsumi. " Natsumi-chan, we don't wish for you to live in such a place that is filled with disease and trash." Explained Danzo.

" It doesn't matter. I usually live with Sasuke-kun and Izumi-chan. I hardly come here in the first place." Said Natsumi. " Plus I like this place. It's cozy and silent. In an area with tons of shadows. I feel comfortable here." She said to Danzo without any hostility at all.

" Understandable." Said Danzo as he looked at Hiruzen. Said man sighed and nodded his head, ending one portion of their conversation.

" So, it seems to me that your powers are getting stronger." Said Danzo. " Do you need any training to increase said strength?" asked the man.

" Nope! I all need is better chakra control and Kakashi-sensei is teaching that to us now. He said we will have a training session everyday after our mission so we can take higher ranking missions in the future." Explained Natsumi.

" That is good. Do you like you teammates?" asked Danzo.

" I like Sasuke-kun of course, but I hate Sakura-teme. I told her one day that I was going to kill her one day. Her voice aggravates me." Said Natsumi, shaking her head.

Both Hiruzen and Danzo looked at each other and then paid their full attention to Natsumi. " Natsumi-chan, are you serious?"

" Yup! I mean, if we become friends some day then i won't have too, but as of now, she's on the list." Said Natsumi with a smile, not caring about talking about murdering some in front of the village's leaders.

" Natsumi-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. You could go to jail for such a thing." Said Danzo. " And if you go jail, you won't get to any fun."

" No fun?" said Natsumi as she put a finger to her lip. " That doesn't sound nice… Alright, I won't do it."

Hiruzen took in a deep breath, slouching back in his chair. He knew that if Natsumi put her mind to something, then that 'something' would be completed, no matter the consequences.

" The Uchiha," said Danzo, catching Natsumi and Hiruzen's attention, " he hasn't done anything to you, right?" he asked.

" No, why should he? Sasuke-kun and I are best friends. I trust him." Said Natsumi.

" If you say so. I've only known a handful of Uchihas that are trustworthy. I would watch your back around them more often." Said Danzo with a serious gaze. Natsumi just nodded, knowing that her jiji knew best.

" Alright then. That' should be it." Said Hiruzen as he stood up from his seat. " It was good coming back here, Natsumi-chan. I'll see you tomorrow at the mission hall." Hiruzen then tried to hug Natsumi, but she just turned away from Hiruzen and hugged Danzo.

" Bye, Danzo-jiji. Take the old monkey out with you." Said Natsumi, her face in Danzo's chest.

" I'll see you soon, alright?" said Danzo as he patted her head. She nodded and let go of Danzo. The two old men silently left out the house, closing the door behind her.

Natsumi took in a deep breath, glad she got that over with. Just being in the presences of that monkey man just made her angry. He wasn't there for her during her childhood, and it is the Hokage's job to take care of the village Jinchuriki.

" Don't worry about him." Said Kurama from within Natsumi. " You've lasted this long without him, so you don't need him now."

" Your right." Said Natsumi. Her stomach grumbled and she placed a hand on it. "I'm hungry… time for ramen!" she yelled excitedly as she exited out the door.

Walking down the street, people sneered at her, cursing her name. She just kept the same smile on her face, ignoring it all. Well, on the outside she looked happy, but on the inside she was bearly holding herself back from doing….things..

Natsumi felt a chakra signature she felt before. One that she hated

 _Mizuki…_. She said in her head. By the way she was walking in random directions, she could tell that he was following her.

 _If he wants me, he'll get me…_ she thought darkly as black chakra covered her fist. She slowly turned in a different direction which headed into the forest.

Mizuki, not knowing that Natsumi was on to him, smirked to himself.

 _This fool doesn't even know what's going to happen to her…_ He thought arrogantly. _The demon shall die today and I'll be known as the hero who got rid of her!..._

 **Forest- 10 Minutes later…**

Mizuki made it to the forest, but lost his sights on Natsumi. He was now surrounded by trees, the moon's light showing through the small space the leaves didn't block.

" Where are you.." he muttered to himself as he continued his walk. He didn't see Natsumi looking at him with dark glowing eyes.

" I never liked you.. messing up my grades… making fun of me during class at the academy.." she said silently. The voices in her head didn't help either, screaming at her to finish the man off.

The Kyuubi silently watched from the seal. He knew what was going to happen and didn't interfere. If it was up to him, this man deserved what was coming to him for messing with his kit.

Mizuki heard the rustling of leaves behind him and quickly turned around, grabbing his Fuma Shurkin while doing so. He smirked when he saw Natsumi looking at him with a blank stare.

" So you gave yourself up." He said with a grin that was only getting larger and larger. " I didn't sense you behind me, so you must have some type of skill."

Natsumi remained quiet, only giving her ex-sensei the same blank stare. " So you aren't going to say anything huh? That's alright, I don't want anyone to hear your screams when this shuriken impales you!" shouted Mizuki as he threw his overly large shuriken at Natsumi.

Natsumi didn't even move as the shuriken threatened to take her life. A few feet before the deadly star could kill her, a black hand came from the ground and caught the weapon.

" What in the…" said a shocked Mizuki as he started at the hand that came our of nowhere. He looked down at the ground to see… shadows coming upright from the ground and in the form of a large hand.

" I'm sick of you." Said Natsumi as she glared at Mizuki. The two made eye contact and Mizuki shivered, fear rolling through his body. Those usual happy sky blue eyes were now surrounded in a dark veil of chakra, full of hatred. The shadow hand threw the shuriken back at Mizuki, which he jumped over.

" **Octo Blades."** Whispered Natusmi. Eight shadow blades grew from the ground and circled around Natsumi. Suddenly, to quick for Mizuki to react to, the blades flew at Mizuki and grabbed him, two tendrils on each limb.

"GAAAhh!" yelled Mizuki in pain as the blades dug into his skin. Said blades hoisted him in the air and pushed him against a tree.

" I'm going to finish you.. silently… quickly.." muttered Natsumi as she slowly walked towards Mizuki. Mizuki struggled to get free, but he would only wince in pain as the blades dug deeper into him.

While Natsumi was walking towards Mizuki, her shadows started form what seemed like a portal. A purple light shown as Natsumi placed her hand into the portal and pulled out an all black lance. Said lance seamed to be at least 7 feet long. Two feet was from the handle, while the last five came from the overly large spear that had a dangerously looking point.

" No mercy.." she muttered as she got closer to Mizuki.

" Hey now. You don't have to do that." Said Mizuki trying to get out of his dangerous situation.

" No mercy.." she muttered again.

" Please stop! Don't do this! I'm sorry, alright!" he yelled at Natsumi.

Natsumi now stood in front of the crying man. She raised up her dark lance and pointed it at his heart.

" No mercy.. especially for some one as weak as you." She said as she stabbed forward.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Uchiha Manor**

Sasuke woke out of his sleep, feeling something move next to him. He looked over to see Natsumi's smiling face.

" I'm back." She whispered as she laid down next to him.

" Do you finish your cleaning?" he asked.

" Yup. Everything looks good now." She said with a smile.

" That's good. It was weird without you around." He said as he laid his head back down on his pillow.

" I felt kinda out of place today too. I had no one talk to." She said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. Sasuke blushed at the feeling. Even though it happened to him everyday, he never got use to it.

" Hey, what is that on your cheek?" asked Sasuke as he looked at some type of red liquid on her cheek.

Natsumi wiped her cheek to see blood of the man she just killed. She probably missed it when she was cleaning everything else that was stained with that disgusting man's blood.

" Don't worry about it!" she said happily. " Night!" she said as she snuggled into her best friend.

" Night." He muttered as he slowly went back to sleep, glad his best friend was next to him.

 **Yeah yeah, I know, it's been a minute.**

 **Man I was just coolin at the house when I was typing one day and I just wasn't feeling it. Then, while I was typing I just said, " Yu know what? I don't feel like doing this shit right now." And just walk off.**

 **But not no more! I'm back at it and plan on typing up the best story ever! Yall no ya boy NarutoPlug got the best ideas for a story, so just give me the time to type.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	6. The First Fight

**Ayo, this ya boy, NarutoPlug, AND IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

 **Man, I've been listening to a whole lot of Boosie, especially his album ' Bleek Mode'. R.I.P. Lil Bleek, man. Boosie snapped the album dedicated to Bleek.**

 **Man, my life been hectic this last couple of weeks, but errveything cool now.**

 **One of my reviewers said that Natsumi was to OP and if I continue this path of making her stronger than the story will get bad. Let me just say now that she won't OP, Sasuke either. Those two are just stronger than average. Natsumi killing Mizuki wan't nothing major since Mizuki only works at the academy and doesn't seem to know any jutsu that is considered 'powerful'. And since Natsumi had negative emotions towards Mizuki, I thought that would be the perfect time to show a different side than the smiling Natsumi we all know and love. I wanna thank the person that said that " NeonElement". I appreciate you pointing that out for me.**

 **But yea, let's continue with the story.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Uchiha Manor- 1 Month Later**

" What'cha reading?"

" Hmm… just some Katon jutsu Kakashi gave me.."

Natsumi and Sasuke were both home in the living room, with Natsumi over Sasuke's shoulder, trying to get a peak of what Sasuke was reading.

Over the course of one month, Team 7 grew exceptionally well. There chakra control increase greatly, and the team started learning jutsu and kunai and shuriken tricks with Kakashi. Kakashi made sure to go deep into the basics, like how it important it was to know the Substitution technique and how to retain as much chakra in a battle as possible.

Sakura was still the weakest of the group, which was excepted since Natsumi and Sasuke had an early start on their ninja training, but she was increasing her strength and knowledge every day. She was the first one to master the water walking exercise a month ago, and Kakashi continued helping her increase her chakra supply until she could start doing some simple jutsu that could be deadly if used correctly.

Sasuke was the one Kakashi could help the most. Since both had the same affinities, Sasuke was like a mini, black haired Kakashi. Anything Kakashi taught, Sasuke absorbed like a sponge. Of course, Kakashi helped Sasuke with his Sharingan capabilities, but he didn't want the young Uchiha becoming dependent on said doujutsu.

Natsumi was last of the group, but was a difficult student for Kakashi. Seeing as he couldn't teach her any jutsu with any affinity since Natsumi was strictly one for using the shadows. Her Meiton, dark release, was increasing in power everyday with her chakra training, but that was all Kakashi could teach her. Since no one else knew Meiton, Natsumi was on her own. She was alright with this though, and told Kakashi she would just make her own jutsu.

The only weakness that Natsumi seemed to have was her physical strength. She was weak… like, very weak. It was an embarrassing sight to see Natsumi lose to a arm wrestling match to Sakura 10 times in a row.

" You know we have to be at the Hokage building in ten minutes, right?" asked Natsumi as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, not knowing the growing blush on said best friends face.

" Y-yeah." He said as he rolled his scroll back up and got up from his position on the couch. Natsumi slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's right arm, the same thing she does everyday.

The two pass by the kitchen to see Izumi laying down on the table, passed out.

" Izumi.." said Sasuke as he slightly kicked at her side. Izumi quickly jumped up and looked around.

" Huh? What's going on?" she said with drool coming down her mouth. Her hair was sticking in every direction, looking the complete opposite of her usual completely straight and smooth hair.

" We're about to go." Said Sasuke, quickly turning his Sharingan on and then off so he could save the image of his sister in such a crazy form.

" OH Shit!" yelled Izumi as she ran to her room. " I'm late with my date!"

Sasuke shook his head and lead Natsumi out the door and to the Hokage Building.

 **Later…**

" No more D-rank missions.." said the Genin of Team 7. They were strong enough for a C-rank mission, to their own belief, and thought they could increase in mission difficulty and in pay.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his Genin. Of course they have gotten stronger, but just demanding missions from the Hokage is just disrespectful.

" Kakashi-san.." said Hiruzen. " Do you believe they are ready for a C-rank mission?"

" Hmmmmm…." Said Kakashi as he looked at his Genin. All three put on wide, shining face. He laughed to himself as he finally decided. " Yeah, there ready."

" Finally!" shouted Sakura. " About time.. Do you know how many old people wanted their house that same ugly green color! Finally getting paid real money." She muttered lastly.

After a long sweat drop, Hiruzen looked towards his assistant, " Bring him in."

Suddenly, an old man walked into the room with the stench of alcohol. He glanced at the Genin and a scowl appeared on his face. " These three are my protectors? They look like half-assed children."

" This is Tazuna. He requested that a team take him back to his home land, The Land of the Waves, safely." Said Hiruzen, ignoring what Tazuna said.

" It shall be done." Said Kakashi, holding back Sakura from killing Tazuna. " Everyone report to the East Gate in an hour. Get ready for a long trip." He said and then disappeared.

" Getting out the village for the first time." Said Natsumi as she headed out the door. " This is going to be good." She then turned around when she saw Sasuke not moving. " Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly.

" Go without me." He said without looking at her. " I need to speak to the Hokage real quick."

She nodded and left the door, leaving Sasuke and Hiruzen by their selves.

" What is it that you need, Uchiha-san?" he asked.

" What happened to Natsumi-chan?" asked Sasuke. Hiruzen instantly gained a serious look as he gazed at him.

" What are you talking about?" he asked.

" Natsumi-chan has a past. A past I know nothing about. I want to know what's troubles her so bad that she won't even tell me." Said a serious Uchiha.

Hiruzen glanced at the boy in front of him, seeing the dedication and perseverance in his Uchiha eyes. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't give up, and he also knew that he was going to ask him this one day.

Hiruzen took in a deep breath as he pulled out a scroll. " I can only give you limited information." Holding up his hand, cancelling out anything that Sasuke was about to say, he continued. " If you want to learn the rest, then you must ask from Natsumi-chan herself. She trust you. All I ask is when you do ask her the truth, don't be so sudden about it. It's a sore topic to her." Explained the Hokage.

After a few moments of silence, Hiruzen finally finished writing down information in the scroll and handed it to the young Uchiha. " This is all I can give. The rest is for you to figure out. Now leave. You have a mission to get ready for, right?"

With a nod of his head, Sasuke walked out the door, clenching the scroll that he was given that held some of his best friends past.

 **An Hour Later…..**

Sasuke and Natsumi walked up to the East Gate to see Tazuna already there, drinking some sake. Natsumi spat out as the smell got to her.

" Eeeewwww… alcohol.." she muttered. " It's liquid cancer if you ask me."

" Liquid cancer?" said Tazuna as he turned to Natsumi. " I've heard that before."

" Really? From who?" asked Natsumi with a innocent smile. Tazuna squinted his eyes as he looked at the hoodie-wearing blonde. His eyes widen some, and then quickly gaining a serious look.

" Girl, what is you name?" he asked, totally ignoring Natsumi last question, making her confused.

" Uh… Natsumi Uzumaki." She replied.

" Uzumaki… you mean your…" then closed his mouth as he turned around. " Never mind."

A confused Natsumi and a now interested Sasuke looked at Tazuna's back. What was it that he was going to say?

After waiting a few more minutes, Sakura and, surprisingly to Team 7, Kakashi arrived at the gate right on time.

" Alright team!" said the man with an eye smile and a clap. " Are you ready for your first C-rank mission?"

" CCCHHAHAAA! Hell yea!" shouted Sakura.

" Yup!" said Natsumi with a smile.

" Hn.." was Sasuke usual reply.

" Good answers! Now, lets get moving!" he said as the group proceed to walk.

 **Hours later…**

" I thought this would be more exciting!" shouted the loud mouth pink-haired girl.

" Calm down, Sakura-san. This mission requires patience since Tazuna-san can't jump in the trees like how we ninja can. Just stay on your guard.

Sakura 'hmphed' and kicked a nearby rock, which landed in a small puddle nearby. Kakashi noticed it, and so did Sasuke. Natsumi?

" OOOOOoooooh!" said Natsumi as she watched a butterfly fly past her, entranced in it's beauty. As the team passed by the puddle, to bodies slowly rose from it with menacing claws.

Said ninja silently ran up behind Kakashi, ready to tear him apart with their gauntlets with a shuriken chain connecting the two. What they weren't expecting was for Sakura to spin around and through two kunai on either side of the two.

 **She missed?...**. both thought as the kunai harmlessly planted themselves in the ground. Suddenly, the two fell to the ground as they felt something catch hold of their feet.

" Ninja wire.." said one of the unknown ninja as he fell face first to the ground. Quickly gaining their footing, the two jumped up and charged again, only at a scared bridge builder this time.

Shadows from the forest quickly came shot out and wrapped themselves around the two, trapping them.

" Good job you two." Said Kakashi with pat on both Natsumi and Sakura's head, making Sakura hiss at him, while Natsumi smiled at the compliment. " You kept your cool and your simple teamwork was effective. And Sasuke," said the scarecrow, looking at the young Uchiha.

" Yes?" asked the Uchiha.

" What happened to you? You let your teammates show you out? Do better next time." Said Kakashi with an eye smile, knowing he got to the prideful Uchiha.

Smiling even more at seeing Sasuke's angry face, the Hatake then placed his attention at the two captured assassins. " Gozu and Meizu, a.k.a. the Demon Brothers. What would you two want with a bridge builder?" he asked.

Gozu just smiled at the man. " Like you could make us talk."

" Your not going to talk?" asked Natsumi. " Ok! **Black Coffin."**

The shadows that captured the two men were now completely surrounded in a sphere of darkness. Closing in on itself, the sphere imploded, crushing the two assassin's bodies, blooding flinging everywhere.

Sakura squealed as she jumped behind a tree, dodging all the life liquid that flew in the air. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the young, smiling Uzumaki.

" What did you do that for!?" shouted Kakashi, actually surprising the Genin at his anger.

" He said he wasn't going to talk, sensei. So to save time, I just killed him." Said Natsumi. " Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a confused look.

Sasuke was also looking at his best friend in fear. He didn't actually think that she was going to kill them. If he would have known that, then he would have handled the two rogues himself.

Kakashi sighed and calmed himself down, not wanting to get angry. He looked up at a shaking Tazuna, looking at the blood that painted the ground.

" I'm sorry you had to see that," Said Kakashi to Tazuna, " but it seems that you are at fault as well."

" What! Why!?" shouted the man, still shaken up by the scene he just witnessed.

" Why would two assassins come after you? They were directly coming for you that second time, so that means you we're their target, making this mission jump from a C to B-rank mission." Explained Kakashi.

" Hey, I don't know why they came after me!? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just a bridge builder that wants to go home safely! I didn't know this was going to happen!" yelled the man.

" Even still, we are not required to finish this mission. It depends on the team if they wish to finish this mission or not." Said Kakashi, turning to his Genin.

" I'm going." Stated Sasuke. " I wish to test my skill and see if I've gotten better this past month."

" I'm go wherever Sasuke-kun goes." Said a happy Natsumi, hugging her body against Sasuke's arm.

A shaky Sakura walked back to the group, able to hold down the throw-up that was threating to come up after seeing Natsumi kill those two men without remorse. After hearing that Sasuke was going, she didn't want to be out shown by that crazy killer girl.

" I'm.. going.." she responded. Kakashi nodded as he and the group continued their walk.

 **Land of Waves**

" Where almost there." Said Tazuna, walking faster than the group. He wanted to get away from that child/killer as soon as possible. He was still creeped out that someone, especially a child, could kill like that without feeling bad about it.

" Is that it?" asked Sakura as they made it to a very long bridge.

" Yes! I made this bridge that connects Wave to the mainland. This is the **Great Wave Bridge**! My greatest success!" shouted the man in pride. The bridge itself was marvelous, and the shining water reflecting the sunlight just added to the beautiful scene.

" How long did it take for you to build such a bridge?" asked a curious Natsumi.

Holding back a shudder from hearing the girl's voice, he replied, " Two damn years! But those years were spent with a dedicated heart, a dedicated team, and the love of all the village people's! Now, because of the bridge, Wave's economy has increased drastically! All because of me! HAHAHAHAH!" Laughed the hearty man, taking a swing of his never-ending supply of sake.

Walking over the long bridge, the team and old man arrived in town… to see no one there…

" What's going on?" said Tazuna as he glanced around. " Where's everyone at?"

" Maybe their sleep?" said Natsumi. It was getting close to night time.

" I don't like this feeling." Said Kakashi, glancing around. " Tazuna-san, do you have a house that we can go to? We would like to rest up before going deeper into the disappearance of the townspeople."

" Sure, follow me." Said the worried man as they walked to his house. Arriving said home, Tazuna opened the door to an empty house.

" Inari-san? Tsunami-chan! Where are you?" asked the very worried man. After hearing a few shuffles in the house, a women and a young child ran up to the man.

" JIji/ Tou-san!" shouted the two as they hugged the man. " I thought you were dead!"

" No, no! I'm fine! What's going on though? Where is everyone?" he asked.

" Shhhh!" said Tsunami as she closed the door and checking out the windows. "Follow us down to the basement."

Following the young lady's word, everyone made it down to the basement, where there was a light, some canned food, and more people huddled against each other.

" What's going on?" said an confused Sakura, seeing the what seemed like relieved people.

" Someone is trying to take over Wave." Said Tsunami. " His name is Gato."

" Gatou? You mean the richest man in the world?" asked Kakashi.

" Yes. Just a few days ago, he came across the bridge with a ton of thugs. They looked like a army. He wants to enslave the people to work for him. He wants to produce a new agriculture business and choose Wave as the perfect place. No ninja to fight back, and a good-sized population of people to work for him. He captured people the day he arrived and took them somewhere. I don't know where he is on the island now. All I know is that he's forcing them to work on the land. Some of us escaped or hid before he could get to us, but it's just a matter of time…." Explained a sadden Tsunami.

" We have to help." Said Sakura.

" Yes. It is our mission to protect you, Tazuna-san, so we will handle this problem ourselves." Said Kakashi.

" Thank you so much. I will increase the pay of the mission to an A-rank if you just get rid of those thugs!" said the man.

" No worries old man!" said Natsumi with a smile. " I'll kill'em all and save Wave!"

" To be honest, I hope you kill these men. What their doing is sick." Said one of the people in the basement.

" Good. We'll start, but tomorrow. My team is tired from such a long walk here. We'll gather information tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

" Actually, I can start today." Said Natsumi. " It's getting closer to night time, meaning more shadows form me to travel through. I can just jumped around until I find the base and get some… ' information." Said Natsumi.

" Yeah. Just information, Natsumi-chan. Don't go charging in there without back up." Said Sasuke.

" That's why, Sasuke-san, you shall go with her while me and Sakura go to sleep and relax." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

 _I shouldn't have said anything….._ thought Sasuke.

" Yeah! Me and Sasuke-kun can be like spies! Like… like… the spies that figure everything out and stuff! This is going to be great! Let's go!" she shouted out happily as she grabbed her best friend and they both sunk into the shadow beneath them.

 **10 minutes later…**

Natsumi pulled Sasuke out of yet another shadow. Said Uchiha was breathing heavy with his hand on his throat.

" You should have told me that we were going to stay in you shadow dimension for 10 minutes! Do you know how cold it was in there!?"

While searching, Natsumi would poke her head out of one shadow and see where she was, leaving Sasuke inside the shadow dimension, clutching onto the small girl. An infinite darkness that was cold as ever surrounded him while he was stuck in that zone.

" Oh stop being a baby. We're here anyway." She said as she stood up from the ground, Sasuke following her lead. The two walked up to what seemed to be a fortress with guards walking around and watch towers.

" Alright, spy time, Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi as she was about to jump into her shadow, but Sasuke grabbed her.

" Wait a second, Natsumi-chan." He said. Sasuke looked up at the watch towers with interest. Maybe we should go into one of those towers first, see if we could get a map or some sort of layout of the place."

" Good idea." She said as the two sunk down into shadows.

Both Genin's head came up from another shadow in what seemed to be underneath a desk. Their were a pair of hairy legs in front of them, and a hand inside said person's pants.

" Uhh. What is he doing?" asked the innocent Natsumi, not knowing why his hand was going up and down.

" He's doing what I do behind your back when-" Sasuke then caught himself and placed his hand over his mouth. He pushed himself and Natsumi into the shadow again, wanting to get away from the man taking care of his…. Business.

Popping up from another shadow, which was behind said man, Sasuke jumped out the shadow and chopped the man neck, making him fall into unconsciousness.

" Good job, Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi as she walked out of her shadow. The two looked around the office, looking for anything of use.

" Found something." Whispered Natsumi, pulling a long piece of paper from a file cabinet. Sasuke walked over as she unraveled the paper, showing that it was the blueprints of the place.

" Good, we now know the layout, which seems to be very simple." Says Sasuke, glancing over the map with his Sharingan. " It seems Gato is here," he said, pointing in the very middle, " with the other higher ups close by."

" Hmm.. I sense to high chakra signatures in that specific area." Said Natsumi.

" So he most likely hired ninja to protect him." Said Sasuke. " We should get a better look."

 **Head Office**

" Hehehe… everything is going to plan." Said a very short man with a very nice looking suit on.

" You better be keeping your side of the deal, Gato a large man with an even larger sword on his back.

" No worries, Zabuza-san!" said the now identified Gato. " I have you money for you right in here. I just need you to be around for a few more days until everything is stultified, then you get your money."

Zabuza Momochi ' humphed' as he got up from his chair. " Haku, let's go." He demanded.

" Hai, Zabuza-sama." Said a feminine looking boy as he followed his master out the door.

" One more thing." Said Gato, causing Zabuza and Haku to stop walking. " The Demon Brothers should have been back from killing the bridge builder. When I destroy the bridge, I don't want there to be anyone in Wave who knows who to rebuild it. All this mist in the air would make it hard to find another bridge, no matter how long."

" They should have been back by now, but I haven't seen them." Said Zabuza.

" They were planning to kill the bridge builder when he exited Konoha." Said Haku. " What if the man hired protection for his journey back?"

" If he came from Konoha, then it is most likely that he hired bodyguards. That would mean that those two failed and are either captured or dead." Said Zabuza.

" That would also mean that those ninja are on MY LAND! Find them and end them!" ordered Gato.

Zabuza growled out and walked out the door, Haku following behind closely.

Gatou took in a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair. A smile creeped on the business man's face as he was finally alone.

" Silly little demon." Said Gatou to himself. " Those Konoha ninja are going to kill you for sure. Konoha ninja are strong after all. Once they do, I'll send my men to kill them when their weak, saving me money and the satisfaction at seeing the emotion of terror on the that man's face." Planned out Gatou. He laughed at his evil genius plan as he slowly walked out the door, ready to go to sleep.

As the door closed behind him, Natsumi and Sasuke appeared from the shadow of the desk on the right side. The two heard everything they needed, and had everything they need to plan an attack on Gatou.

" We'll report our findings to Kakashi-sensei in the morning. For now, we should return to the house and get some sleep as well." Said Sasuke.

" Oooooohhhh.. you sounded all spy-e when you said ' report our findings'. This is so exciting!" said the childish girl. Sasuke sweat dropped as the two sunk down into the shadows, headed back to the house.

 **Next Day**

After getting a good night sleep, Natsumi and Sasuke ' reported their findings' to Kakashi, making him proud of the two. They knew a layout of the facility of Gato's hideout and who they were facing. Kakashi knew that they were facing up against Zabuza Momochi when Natsumi described his sword as 'being great to split open watermelons in the summer'. The other person was a mystery to Kakashi, but for him to be around Zabuza must mean that they were strong.

So the team went out to the deserted town in the morning, finding more people huddled inside their houses. They gave them food, water, anything they needed that they couldn't get their selves, out of fear of being caught. Just seeing the fear in the people's eyes made the team feel bad, and they all promised that they would end Gato's rein.

Just as they were enter in a new house, a gang of thugs met them around a corner, holding up a group of civilian women.

" Please… help us.." said one of the females with desperation.

" Hey! These are the shinobi that-" said thug couldn't finish his sentence as his head was cut from his shoulders by a sharp shadow tendril.

" Run away now or die." Said Natsumi in a deep voice, anger taking over her form. She didn't like rapist. Taking advantage of women in such a way is so sickening for her to see.

Taking the warning to heart, the band of thugs ditched the women and ran off, ready to go rely the information of who they were up against.

" Again, you didn't have to kill him, Natsumi-san." Said Kakashi as he sighed. He was going to have to work on Natsumi's anger problems so more.

" Sorry!" she said with a huge smile, her child-like attitude. The team all sighed together, seeing death not affect Natsumi again was starting to be the norm for them.

" We need to go to the hideout. Tonight." Said Kakashi with a serious gaze.

" They will be ready for us." Said Sakura. " Those thugs that just left are more than likely to tell their boss, Gato, and he will increase his defenses of his fortress."

" Zabuza Momochi will also be there." Stated Kakashi. " If any of you come into confrontation of him, run and let me handle him."

" What about the other person, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Natsumi.

" If I am done with Zabuza then I will face him also. We don't know what level this person is on, but I don't want to take the risk of letting you three fight against an unknown enemy." Said Kakashi. " Let's go back to the house. Tonight will be war. Be prepared."

 **Later on at Tazuna's house**

Sakura was in the living room, sharpening various kunai and shuriken. She knew she was going to use them tonight, and most likely, for the first time, kill someone in self-defense. Her hand was shaking at the thought.

 _I know that the ninja life is difficult…. But I didn't think it would be this early. I might really kill someone tonight. But it's for the lives of others, so it's good, right?..._ Sakura thought to herself. She nearly jumped out her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Sasuke-kun." Said the pink haired girl.

" Your shaking. That means your over thinking things." Said Sasuke. He pulled the kunai out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table. " You seem to be using knives a lot lately."

" Ye-yea.. I have gotten into this trap making. Most of them use kunai. I practice in the forest, capturing some of the animals passing by, but I use blunted knives then. This will be the first time I use sharpened kunais against anyone other than Kakashi-sensei during training." Said Sakura.

" Natsumi-chan told me this some time ago." Said Sasuke, catching the girl's attention. " Don't think about it. Just do it. Better him than you."

" When did she tell you this?" asked Sakura as she stared at her crush.

" When we were nine." Said Sasuke.

" Nine? Saying something like that? That means-

" Yes, she's killed before. Even before the first time we saw her do so not to long ago. I still don't know much of Natsumi-chan, but I know she means good, so don't worry about tonight. We're helping people become free. That is the overall goal. If those people are too stupid to see that they are in danger of your kunai, then it's their fault. Alright?" said Sasuke with a small smile. Sakura nodded and hugged the Uchiha, surprising him.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was watching the two interact from one of her shadows. Flames grew in her eyes as she looked at the one girl that she allowed to touch Sasuke, and only because they were teammates.

" _**Stop being so jealous."** _ Said Kurama.

 _" But Kura-kun! She's hugging him! She might give him cooties! And who said that I was jealous?!"_ she yelled back at the fox mentally.

 _ **" I just know. I know your feelings for the cursed Uchiha are strong, so seeing him in contact with another female angers you."**_ Stated Kurama.

" _Yeah! It does! Me and Sasuke-kun are best friends! He's only supposed to hug me!"_ yelled the girl.

" _**You hug people all the time. Take his advice and stop thinking things over.**_ " Kurama said with a huff.

Natsumi just silently nodded, entering her shadow full. She'll let that pink-haired bimbo have her Sasuke-time for now… For teamwork purposes..

Yeah… to build teamwork

In the kitchen, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Kakshi were talking about the state of Wave. They told of the times of prosper that Wave had before Gato, and that they really do appreciate the work they are doing.

" Really, we are grateful. I'm glad I went to Konoha and asked them to guard me back to Wave. I don't think I would have gotten the same kind of good treatment anywhere else." Said Tazuna.

" Thank you, and don't you worry. Wave will be free tonight." Said Kakashi.

" You know, Mizugakure could help, but we haven't had the time to contact them, in fear of being caught by Gato." Said Tsunami, catching Kakashi attention.

" Wait, Wave and Mist are allied together?" asked Kakashi.

" Oh yes, especially of what happened last time." Said Tazuna, his daughter nodding her head.

" What happened?" asked Kakashi.

" Well, Wave was fighting against some group of ninjas that thought they could take over Wave. We were almost done for the count, but then the Mist ninja came and saved us. Which brings me to another topic." Said Tazuna, placing his glass down. " That Natsumi girl, her last name is Uzumaki, isn't it?"

" Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

" Well, because Kushina Uzuamki came with that group not to-

" WHAT!" yelled Kakashi, spitting out all his tea at Tazuna.

" Disgusting.." said Tazuna as he grabbed a napkin and wiped himself down. Well he tried to, but Kakashi jumped across the table and grabbed Tazuna by the shoulders.

" WHEN! WHEN DID SHE COME! TELL ME! SHE'S ALIVE! I NEVER KNEW! TELL ME NOW!" yelled the frantic Jonin.

" Alright, alright! Calm down!" shouted Tazuna. When Kakashi finally calmed down, he continued. " Well, she came about.. eehhhh. What do you say, Tsunami-chan? Six years ago?"

" More like seven. That women was strong." Said Tsunami.

" Who was strong?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Kakashi looked over and his heart dropped when he saw Natsumi standing there, her hood over her head, with her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

" That a women named Ku-"

" NOTHING!" yelled a crazed Kakashi as he slapped his hand over Tazuna's mouth. " Nothing at all. We were just telling… uh.. adult jokes! That was a good one Tsunami-san! HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Natsumi just looked over at the awkwardly laughing Jonin. " If you say so. What was the joke?"

" Hey Natsumi-chan, do you want to learn a new jutsu?!" asked a sweating Kakashi as he Shunshin in front of the girl, trying to change the subject.

Natsumi, with the focus of a new-born baby, instantly jumped up at learning something new. " A new technique! Teach me, oh wise one!"

" Good! I'm glad your interested." Said Kakashi, glad his plan was working. " Now, ask yourself this. Have you been confronted by some guy who thought you were cute but you didn't want to talk to them? I mean, who wouldn't think you are cute?" said Kakashi as he pinched Natsumi cheek. She laughed at the man, feeling pretty good about herself.

" Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." She said with a giggle. " And that has happened to me before."

" GOOD!" said the overly-loud Jonin. " Then this technique will help you immensely. And it's super-powerful against males."

" Please bestow your wisdom on me." Said Natsumi with stars in her eyes. Kakashi placed his hand against Natsumi back and walked out the kitchen with her, his plan a success.

" Alight. This technique is called **A Thousand Years of Death…**

 **11 p.m. – Gato's Hideout**

Team 7 were hidden in the tree line, looking at the massive fortress that was owned by Gato himself. They knew that he was in there, and they knew it was going to be a lot of work to get to him with all his guards blocking their path.

" Alright Team, A-Rank mission here. Capture Gato and bring him to Konoha. Take out as many goons that you can, and leave those other two to me. Understood?"

" Hai!" the team shouted.

" Good. You three can go now." Said Kakashi. Natsumi nodded and grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by their arms. The three sunk into the many shadows around them, ready for the surprise attack.

" I'll be the main diversion, attacking from one way, while those three attack at a different angle, catching our enemies off guard. And because of Natsumi-san's abilities, they can move to different areas of the fortress almost instantaneously." Thought Kakashi out loud.

" This reminds me of my ANBU days… Ah, oh well, time to get to work." Said Kakashi as he jumped to the entrance of the fortress.

 **Gato's Hideout- Entrance**

" Hey, do you see anything?" asked one of the many gate guards.

" Nope." Said another.

" Uh.. hey. I need to go piss." Said one of the younger goons.

" Really man! When we are in the middle of lockdown, you want to go take a bathroom break. Pathetic." Said the second goon.

" I'll be right back, promise." Said the boy as he walked into the bushes.

A few minutes later, a relieved thug took back his position.

" Finish your business, weirdo?" said the first thug.

" Oh yeah. Felt real good killing that guy."

" What guy?"

Said thug then transformed into Kakashi with two kunai in his hands. He quickly threw the kunai at the two goon's head, killing them instantly.

" That's that." Said Kakashi as he looked at the gate. He ran through hand signs and took in a deep breath.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** he yelled as a large fireball came from Kakashi's covered mouth and burning the wooden gate into crisp. Sirens went off and search lights all landed on Kakashi's figure. More thugs ran out the fortress with various weapons in hand. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the crowd.

" If you surrender then I won't hurt you." He said blankly.

" Your going to die old man!" shouted one goon, believing Kakashi was old because of his grey hair.

A flame erupted in Kakashi's eye as he heard the man talk about his youth. He was only 25 damn it!

" They all shall perish….." said the angry Kakashi as he started his attack.

 **Gato's Hideout- Living Quarters.**

" Zabuza!" shouted a man as he busted through the door. Zabuza was strapping his sword on while Haku was putting her senbon in his ninja pouch.

" Don't worry. I already know what's going on." Said Zabuza. Zabuza smirked underneath his bandages. This was the perfect time for him to take down Gato. He knew that the Konoha ninja were attacking, and he would have to fight them, but after that was fair game. He would kill Gato, steal as much money as possible, and high tail away from Wave as fast as possible.

" I'm taking the person outside. That's where the strongest chakra signature is. Haku, get the other three." Said Zabuza as he pushed passed the man at the door.

" Hai, Zabuza-sama." Said Haku and disappeared in a Shunshin.

 **Gato's Hideout- Dining Area**

" What's going on out ther-UMPH!" yelled a thug in pain as he was stabbed in the leg by a kunai. Sakura stood at the doorway, tossing kunai shuriken left and right.

" Get that girl!" shouted one man as he ran up to Sakura. Sasuke then jumped in front of Sakura and kicked the man into the wall.

" Blow it up, Sakura!" said Sasuke as he jumped out the window. Sakura nodded and threw a kunai with a line of explosive notes attached to it. Sakura ran back into the hallway and ducked down, avoiding the explosion in the nearby room.

" Time for another one." She muttered as she got up from the floor.

" Halt!" yelled a voice. Sakura looked in front of her as three more men with swords were a few feet away.

" Stop attacking and we won't kill you!" shouted one of the men.

" No can do." Said Sakura as she grabbed a hand full of ninja wire. The three men charged forward, ready to take her out.

Dodging one of the men's sword swipes she jumped over him and faced his back. She kicked him away and dodged another swipe. She wrapped the wire around the man's arm and jumped to the third and last assassin. Punching him in the gut, he bent down in pain. Taking advantage of his state of pain, she ran around the gooonie, the wire also wrapping around him.

" Some little wire won't stop us!" shouted the second man. He tried to cut the wire but couldn't.

" You can't cut this wire with a regular sword." Stated Sakura. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself.

 _This is it. This is what ninja do…._ She thought as she sent chakra through the wire. A blue hue appeared around the men where there was wire. Confusion was seen on the men's face, trying to understand what she was planning.

" I'm sorry." Said Sakura as she tugged on the wire with all her might. Without warning, the wire constricted around them tightly. Slicing into their skin, the wire cut through everything. Veins and bone….

The second thug screamed out as his right arm was shredded into small chunks. The third wasn't so lucky as his whole mid-section was sliced open. His dead body hit the ground, making the other two fearful of their lives.

" This is what happens when you mess with innocent people!" shouted Sakura as she continued her assault.

 **Underground Holding Cells**

In the dark dungeon of Gato's Hideout, one would find a knocked team of guards, all of them bleeding from various parts of their bodies. Deeper into the cave, you would here cheering. It was the sound of people being freed.

" Thank you so much!" said one of the locked up men.

" Don't worry about it! I'm just doing my job!" said a happy Natsumi as she used her shadows to cut through the locks of the cells.

" Now, there's going to be a lot of fire and bodies laying on the ground, but you can just ignore it and run home! Me and my team can handle everything here!" said Natsumi as she leaded the group of people out the dungeon.

Hearing the shrieks of the people as they passed by all the bodies ( people who were slain by Natsumi), she giggled a little. The people's yells of shock were funny to her.

Finally making it outside, the people ran free for the first time in days. Natsumi's smile remained on her face. She felt good, doing something good for once.

" _**Nice job kit."** _ Said Kurama from her mind.

" Thanks, Kura-san!" she replied as she started to look for a new target.

" _**I feel that scarecrow sensei of yours not to far away."** _ Said Kurama. " **_Seems he's battling against someone, and losing."_**

" _That means we need to go help!"_ said the happy girl as she dashed into one of her shadows

 **Outside Gato's Hideout**

Sasuke was looking at his next enemy. It was the person that Kakashi couldn't identify. He knew that this person was strong and there was no running away from this fight.

" You are strong." Said the masked person. " Catching everyone off guard in the middle of the night, passing by all the defenses… How did you do so?"

" That's none of your concern." Said Sasuke, not wanting to give up any of his teammates abilities. " All that matters now is the fight."

" You are strong, but also ignorant. Your facing someone who's abilities you don't know of. It isn't the smartest move." Said the masked nin.

" Ninja do this every day. Facing unknown enemies in territories foreign to them. This is no different." Wisely stated Sasuke as he pulled out two kunai.

" Interesting." Said the nin. " I'll finish you off quickly. I must meet up with Zabuza-sama soon."

Before Sasuke's eyes, the masked nin disappeared with pure speed. Instantly turning on his Sharingan, he blocked a senbon that was aimed for his neck. He turned his head as two more came from in front of him, effectively blocking those as well.

" You are quick, which is just another problem for me." Said the shinobi's voice that was projecting around him. " Let's see if you can handle this! **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"**

From every direction came deadly needles made of water, aimed to kill. Without panic, Sasuke jumped in the air while running through hand seals. " **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " he shouted. A large fireball came from his lips, it's light lighting up the surrounding area. While in the air, Sasuke spun in the air, fire still flood out his mouth. The fire came into contact with the water needles and they instantly evaporate, the heat of the fire to great for the needles to stay as a liquid.

Landing safely on the ground, Sasuke drew out a kunai and threw it into the tree line. Haku's eyes widened behind his mask as he ducked down, underneath the kunai piercing tip. The kunai stabbed itself into the bark of the tree Haku was currently on.

" I know your there." Said Sasuke. " Your currently location was where the first needles of your last technique came from, so get out here and fight.

" Very impressive." Said the masked nin as he appeared behind the unsuspecting Sasuke. Turning around quickly, Sasuke caught the punch that was aimed at the back of his head. He stared at the masked man for a while before jumping back, having enough of the close contact.

" Let's step it up a level." Said Haku as he ran through hand seals. " **Hyoton: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."**

Ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke in an instant. Haku entered on of them and an image appeared in every mirror that trapped him. He gripped his two kuani, ready to defend himself.

" Let's begin, shall we?" asked Haku as he attacked.

 **Forest**

Natsumi arrived at the scene of Kakashi in a ball of water, with Zabuza outside it, only his hand in the sphere.

" Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing!? This the wrong time to take a bath!" accused Natsumi.

" I'm taking a bath! Get out of here! You aren't on his league! Take the others and leave Wave!" yelled Kakashi from inside the sphere.

" So this is one of your brats, eh Hatake?" said Zabuza. " Seems you've wonder to far, little girl." Zabuza made a clone of water that slowly started approach Natsumi.

" I'll let you live so you can see your student die while you can't do nothing." Laughed Zabuza. The water prison started to decrease in size until it was small enough for Kakashi's head to poke out. The rest of his body was still stuck inside.

" Run Natsumi!" yelled Kakashi, scared for his students life.

" I'm not gonna run! I never run!" yelled Natsumi as she glared at the approaching clone. " I promised myself and Sasuke-kun that I would never lose! That we would be strong! Things like this don't scare me!"

The Zabuza clone was now looking down at Natsumi with a smirk underneath his bandages.

" You've got guts, girly. If you were a boy, I would say you got balls, but this is your last breath you take." Said Zabuza as he quick drew his Kubikiribocho and brought it down. Natsumi sunk down into the shadow beneath her before she could be sliced in half. The real Zabuza raised an inexistent eyebrow at this.

" What type of power…" said Zabuza to himself. A black appeared underneath the clone Zabuza and crushed him, water spilling everywhere. The overly-sized opened up and Natsumi appeared within it, making Zabuza's interest skyrocket.

" Time to take a closer look." Said Zabuza as he made another clone and it switched with him, taking control of the water prison.

The real Zabuza jumped in front of Natsumi and drew his sword. " If your so determined, then I'll kill you myself!" he shouted as he slashed at Natsumi. Using her flexibility, Natsumi bent down and dodged the overhead strike. She jumped forward and punched Zabuza, only getting no reaction from the man.

" What a weak punch." Said Zabuza as he punched Natsumi's side.

" Ahhh!" she screamed out as she was blasted back, blooding leaking down the side of the mouth. She skidded on the ground until her body hit a tree trunk.

" Ha! The girl's lighter than a feather!" laughed out Zabuza. " She's weak too. Wonder where all that spunk went girl!" he shouted as he jumped up in the air.

Natusmi groaned as she clutched her side. That punched pack a ton of force. She thought she had enough time for her to using her **Black Hand Technique** while Zabuza was talking, but that man was quicker than she thought. Her eyes widen when she saw Zabuza descending upon her.

Quicly put her hand in a nearby shadow, she pulled out her lance and used to block Zabuza's sword. A large crater was formed when the two made contact, the force of the blow was stronger than Natsumi imagined.

" Well lookie here." Said Zabuza as he looked at Natsumi. Shadows in the forms of hands came from the side's of Natsumi's head and were pushing up against Natsumi's lance, helping her defend against the force of Zabuza's heavy sword.

 _Damn it! This guy is really strong!..._ thought Natsumi as she looked at Zabuza's eyes. _He.. He is strong! This isn't a Mizuki I'm dealing with! This is an A-rank, almost S-rank ninja!..._

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Zabuza laughed again. " You aren't nothing but a little girl. This is the real world where the strong feed upon the weak! And to me, your just a small fish in a pond full of sharks!" yelled Zabuza as he applied even more pressure.

Sensing Natsumi's distress, Kurama called out. " _**Kit, calm down. You can do this. It's night time, the time when your strongest! Use it! Use your surroundings! This is the time to see if your training was worth it. You may not be at his level yet, but you can damn sure put up a good fight!"** _ encouraged the Kyuubi.

Gaining confidence in her fox friend's words, Natsumi gained a look of seriousness, something Zabuza noticed. " Oh, you seem to ready to fight for real."

" Yeah! Now get ready!" said Natsumi as she sunk into her shadow. The crater that Zabuza was in was suddenly closed up by shadows.

" **Dome of Dark Thoughts."** Said Natsumi as she appeared from the shadow of a tree.

" Hahaha! You think this can hold me!" shouted Zabuza from inside. Sure enough, using his sword, he slammed into the dome, breaking it like it was glass. He ran up to Natsumi, ready to finish the job.

Using her shadows, Natsumi made large black hands to cover her smaller ones. The hands grabbed her lance and Natsumi got into defensive stance.

" You want to take me head on! Fine!" yelled Zabuza as he slashed his large sword at Natsumi.

Natsumi blocked the slash with her lance, but still felt the force of the attack. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain flowing through her arms and screamed out a war cry. She stabbed forward with her lance, only for Zabuza to spin to the right, dodging the pike.

Pulling his sword back, he slapped another stab attempt by Natsumi and her lance. Using the recoil of his last attack, he spun around and aimed his sword at Natsumi's exposed side. A black wall appeared from the ground and blocked Zabuza death blow. Natsumi jumped over the wall and stabbed her lance downwards onto Zabuza.

" Clever!" said Zabuza. " Your using your brain now!" he said as he raised his sword up by it's flat side. Natsumi eyes widen when she saw that Zabuza caught her lance's spike by the tip using the small hole that Zabuza's sword had. Using his inhuman strength, he swung his sword downwards, bringing Natsumi with it. Said girl slammed down into the ground and shrieked in pain.

" Too weak." Said Zabuza as he aimed a kick at Natsumi downed form. Pushing off the ground, Natsumi spun in the air, grabbing her lance with her right arm. The overly-sized lance was now underneath Zabuza's chin, ready to kill him.

Zabuza smirked and leaned backwards, dodging the death blow. He jumped back and strapped Kubikiribocho on his back as he ran though seals.

" **Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"** he yelled. A large dragon of water quickly formed with a menacing roar and charged at Natsumi.

Landing on the ground, Natsumi reared her arm back and launched her lance right at the approaching dragon. The dragon couldn't beat the shadow blade as the lance sliced right through the middle. It cut all the way through the dragon, but Zabuza wasn't on the other side.

Natsumi quickly turned around, sensing Zabuza behind her. Zabuza was bring his sword down on Natsumi, ready to bring the killing blow.

" **Black Hand!"** shouted Natsumi. A shadow hand came from the ground and effectively grabbed the deadly sword. Natsumi stared Zabuza in the eyes before charging forward, cocking her fist back.

" **Silent Striker.."** she muttered underneath her breath.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and let her punch him. Again, her punch wasn't anything special. Even below average.

" Stupid girl." Said Zabuza as he was preparing to knee Natsumi in the stomach. Suddenly, and shadow tendril with the tip of a dagger came from the sleeve of Natsumi's sleeve and followed up her arm. Said tendril stabbed itself into Zabuza's shoulder, the exact same spot she punched him in.

" Gaah…" Zabuza groaned in pain as he jumped away from Natsumi, clutching his new wound.

Natsumi then turned to the clone Zabuza that still had Kakashi trapped. " **Octo Blades."**

Shadow tendrils flew at the clone, ready to pierce it. Dodging death, the clone jumped out of the way, also releasing Kakashi in the process.

" Good job, Natsumi." Said Kakashi as he got up from his crouched position.

" Thanks.." muttered Natsumi as she fell to the ground. She was tried. Very tired. Her eyes started to close, feeling sleep take over her form….

" DIE!" said a voice that woke Natsumi right up. Kubikirbocho was flying to her downed form, ready to slice through her. It was the clone Zabuza that threw the sword at Natsumi, wanting to kill the girl.

" **Doton: Mud Wall!"** shouted a voice. A wall of earth appeared in front of Natsumi, blocking the flying sword of death. Natsumi looked up to see Sakura, who oddly had senbons all in her body, smirking at her with her hands placed on the ground, a Sasuke was beside Sakura, also filled with needles, and a body slumped over his shoulder.

Kakashi quickly took care of the clone Zabuza, not wanting it to make any other sneaky moves.

Natsumi took in a deep breath. She was grateful for Sakura, even though she wouldn't say it out loud.

Kyuubi also blew out a puff of air he was holding in. he was also grateful for the pink-haired banshee.

 _ **If she wasn't there, I would've had to make an appearance….**_ Thought Kyuubi. He was also proud of Natsumi for going toe-to-toe with the Nuke-nin.

" That's what you get for taking on ninja too strong for you." Said Sakura as she walked up to Natsumi and placed her over her shoulder.

" Shut up." Said Natsumi as she tried to hold back a smile, in which she failed to do.

" Hand me Haku now!" demanded Zabuza.

" I don't even no why we're fighting." Said Natsumi as she looked at Zabuza. " Gato's not even going to pay you."

" What." Said Zabuza with a deep voice.

" Yeah. He was saying that were going to be killed by us so there was no reason in paying you. And if you did survive, you would be injured and he would just send his thugs to kill you." Explained Natsumi.

" That little…." Zabuzaa stopped his rant and took in a deep breath. He should have expected this.

" Then there isn't a reason for us to fight anymore." Said Zabuza. " Hey boy." Said Zabuza to Sasuke. " Hand me Haku. I'm not going to do anything to you."

Slowly but surely, Sasuke handed the chakra exhausted Haku to Zabuza. Said man look at the Genin with a smirk underneath his bandages.

" You three are strong. If you two were able to take down Haku, and this girl, to actually harm me, is impressive. You've got a good group here, Kakashi." Said Zabuza.

" They all are good ninja. I've taught them well. I should be thanking you, for you were their first real battle." Said Kakashi.

" Spare me that crap, they would have gotten it sooner or later." Said the man. Zabuza then looked at Natsumi with amusement. " Girl, you really are strong. The next time we meet, we will fight to the death. That's a promise."

" Sure…." Said a tired Natsumi with a thumbs up. Zabuza nodded, and with Haku in his arms, left the area.

" Time to go take care of that bastard Gato.." grumbled Zabuza as he walked deeper in the forest.

" Good job team." Said Kakashi. " This mission was a success. And with the added effort, I'm sure Wave would love to make an alliance with Konoha, all because of your actions today."

" Can we please skip the speech?" wined Sakura. " I'm tired and I want to go home. Tell it to us tomorrow on the walk home."

Kakashi just smirked at his team before turning towards the direction of Tazuna's house, his Icha-Icha already out. " Sure."

 **Great Wave Bridge- Noontime**

" We really do appreciate you all for the help." Said Tazuna along with the rest of the townspeople. " You've helped Wave become free from that tyrant."

" No problem." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. " We're glad to help."

After exchanging goodbyes, Team 7 crossed the bridge and walked back home to Konohagakure.

 **Three Days Later- Uchiha Manor**

" What'cha reading?"

" NOTHING!" screamed out Sasuke as he rolled up the scroll he had in his hand. It was the scroll the Hokage gave him before he left out for Wave.

After completing said mission, and loving the huge paycheck the Genin got, the Hokage gave them some off time, telling them to rest up for the 'upcoming event'. None of the Genin knew what he was talking about. Sasuke and Natsumi spent their days off sleeping and eating, Natsumi saying that she needed to gain her energy back from her fight with Zabuza, while Sasuke ate and slept just for the pleasure of it. Sasuke never had time to read the scroll, and thought he had enough time to skim over it before Natsumi woke up, but he was wrong( like how he usually it).

" We have to go to the training ground today." Said Natsumi. " Kakashi-sensei says he has something for us."

" Hmm.." was Sasuke reply as he started to put on his clothes. After the two were ready, they headed out the house, passing by a passed out Izumi, snoring in her room.

 **Training Ground 7**

Natusmi and Sasuke arrived at the training ground to see Sakura sleep against one of the trees. Knowing good and well that Kakashi was going to be late, the two followed her lead and went to sleep.

Some time later, sensing a charka signature headed their way, the three Genin woke up to see Kakashi smiling down on them.

" Hello!" he said happily. " Got great news for you, my precious little Genin."

" Yeah, what is-"

Cutting Sakura off, Kakashi kept talking. " It's Chunin Exam time!" he said as he handed out the forms.

" Chunin Exams, huh." Said Sasuke as he looked down at the form. " Seems interesting."

" Oh it is. It really will test your strength." Said Kakashi. He knew he had Sasuke when he said that. Sasuke quickly started to fill out his form, wanting to fight strong opponents.

" If Sasuke-kun's doing it, then I'm going to as well." Said a happy Natsumi as she started writing information in her form.

Sakura looked at the two before sighing. She didn't want to be the odd one out and not sign the slip, but she was kinda scared. Not knowing what she was up against, she signed anyway.

" Good! Good!" said an overly-happy Kakashi, making the Genin scared for the man. They never seen him like this unless he bought a new Icha-Icha book. " I'm happy for you three. The Chunin Exams is such a great test for young ninja. I remember my first time taking the test…. Ahhh.. the memories…. "

Getting back on task, Kakashi continued. " You'll report to the Academy by at least 8:00 a.m. and no later. Bring you're a-game, for there will be really strong shinobi from other nations participating. Take today to rest up and prepare, for tomorrow is going to be the next step to your shinobi careers. Ja'ne!" and just like that, he disappeared.

Sasuke sighed as he got up from the ground, Natsumi following right behind him, and left the training ground, but not before waving at Sakura.

The two best friends walked around the village, spending time with each other. Ever since the start of the shinobi careers, down time was rare. Taking advantage of it now was wise.

The then heard some noise coming from around a corner and decided to check it out.

The walked the corner to see a group of people, one person standing opposite of three others. The group of three were all wearing Suna headbands, while the other person seemed to have….. long red hair?

" We'll see you in the Exams. You can count on it." Said a boy in what seemed to be a cat costume that was holding something wrapped up in bandages.

" Team Suna will beat Team Mist this year. No doubt about. " said a girl next to the cat man. She seemed to be carrying a large fan that looked heavy.

A boy with a gourd on his back glared at the red haired person before turning away, his team following him.

The red-head person just laughed, and the way the laugh sounded made Natsumi and Sasuke believe it was female. Said girl turned around and was now facing Sasuke and Natsumi.

The girl instantly took notice of Sasuke and smiled. " Now look what we have here. A Uchiha." She said with a deep sultry voice. " This day is just full of surprises."

" Who are you?" asked Sasuke, wondering how she knew he was of Uchiha blood.

" Don't worry about." Said the girl as she walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his cheek, making him blush. " Oh, cute too."

" Hey! Get of Sasuke-kun like that!" said Natsumi as she pushed the girl's hand off the blushing Uchiha.

The red head girl looked down at Natsumi, being a couple inches taller than her, and her eyes widen.

" Today is full of surprises.. what is your names?"

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" Natsumi-

"Uzumaki." Finished the girl with an evil grin. " Trust me, I know."

" How?" asked a serious Natsumi, actually shocking Sasuke internally. Natsumi was hardly serious about anything, but seeing her like this must mean this girl is bad news.

Natsumi examined the girl in front of her, who was currently wearing a short, purple battle kimono, tied to together with a big red ribbon in the middle. The girl seemed to be older than Natsumi, with grey eyes, and long hair that reached her backside. A sword was strapped on her back, making Natsumi assume that she was good with Kenjutsu. She seemed to have a mature, but still growing, body. If she were to walk around, males would be turning heads at the young girl.

The girl ignored Natsumi and paid her attention to Sasuke. " Hey, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you leave her and come with me…" she said as she put her hands on her hips. Sasuke started blushing again, noticing how good the girl looked. It was hard not to. All the blushing Uchiha could do was turn his head away from her.

" I asked how do you know about me!?" yelled an angry Natsumi." Because," said the girl as she grabbed some of Natsumi's blonde hair and played with it, " you're the main reason I'm here, other than becoming a Chunin."

" And what is that reason?" said Natsumi as she slapped the girl's hand again. The girl's smirk just grew as she looked down at Natsumi.

" Because my mission is to kill you…" she said darkly, shocking the two Genin.

" My name is Mito Namikaze Uzumaki." She said, shocking the two greatly. " I'm your older sister."

Natsumi's started to crack when she heard the girl. She has a sister. A sister that wants to kill her. It seems she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

Mito laughed at the two Genin's faces. Mito has waited a long time too see her younger sister, and honestly, she wasn't impressed. She was small, and she looked weak, unlike her. Killing her would be easy.

" I'll see u later, Natsumi- chan~" said Mito sweetly. She turned to Sasuke and gave Sasuke a kiss…

On his lips.

She pulled back from the tomato faced Uchiha and walked away, laughing.

" Hope to see you at the Chunin Exams!"

 **OH YEA! Did that right there! NarutoPlug is back.**

 **Again, I am sorry it took so long. Stuff than just popped up in a youngin life. Please forgive me for my tardiness.**

 **Also I wanted Sakura to be dope in this like how she was in my last story, so review if u like her using ninja wire as her main weapon.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	7. The Exam

**Ayo, ayo, ayo. It's ya boy, NarutoPlug, thugging hard on Fanfiction.**

 **Man, yall, I'm real sorry bout that last chapter. If you read it, I know it felt a little…. Lazy. Which is true. I lost my drive writing when school started, and some different things started poppin up here and there, and I just dropped it for a while. After a while, I noticed that I need ta get back on, so here I am.**

 **Oh, and the Haku situation, he will return. Someone said that they were mad that he didn't get that much screen time, but his character will be important in this story, I promise you.**

 **Natsumi's past is starting to be revealed, and the one and only Kushina is starting to come out to play. Kushina's story? You'll have to read on…I think I got something here, so bear with me.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Konoha**

The dumbfounded duo, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, was standing in the middle of the street, watching one Mito Uzumaki Namikaze walk away, laughing at the two.

Sasuke was shocked because: 1. This fine ass female apparently wants to get in his pants. 2. SHE JUST KISSED HIM FULLY ON THE MOUTH!

Sasuke's red face was only growing as he peered down at the red haired girl lower body, seeing the nature sway it had to it. He had to turn his head. He liked Natsumi for Kami's sake! Not this …..amazing…sexy…. long haired..

 _Damn it!_ Yelled Sasuke from within. He grabbed his face and raked his fingers downwards, trying to get the image of the girl out of his head. _She was basically throwing herself at me! How else am I supposed to react!_

Feeling Natsumi move against him, he looked down at her to see her trembling, her hair covering over her face. He could start to feel the KI that she was releasing, and he knew what troubled her. She just learned that she had a sister. And said sister wants to kill her.

 _Wait a second…._ Thought Sasuke as he thought back to what Mito said. _She said Mito Uzumaki NAMIKAZE! Oh shit! That means…_

" I'm leaving." Said Natsumi as she walked towards the shadow of a nearby tree.

" Wait! Natsumi-chan! Let's talk about this!" shouted the worried Uchiha. He knew how his friend got when she was mad. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

" Goodbye." Said Natsumi as she disappeared into her shadow. Sasuke sighed as he just let go of it, deciding to head home. They had an exam to get ready for tomorrow, and he was damn sure going to rest up for it.

 _I'll talk to her tomorrow…_ thought the Uchiha as he headed home, alone.

 **Hokage Building**

Hiruzen was writing on some documents, trying to finish it before the exam the next day. He knew that the Chunin Exam season was a busy time for him, and he was just so close to finishing everything for the day..

" Almost there.." muttered the Sandaime as he was finishing the last report. His smile grew and grew as he noticed it only took a few more ink strokes for the document to be finish…

" **BOOM**!" was the sudden sound that rang through his office, the vibration of the sound making him lose his grip on the pen, making a long streak of ink going down the paper.

" Nooooooo…." Said Hiruzen under his breath. His eyes gained a fire in his eyes as anger took over him. Who dares to enter into office unannounced in such an informal way!?

" HOKAGE!" yelled the newly arrived Natsumi as she trudged into room, KI flowing from her.

 _Oh, she would…._ Thought Hiruzen as he calmed himself. Natsumi was always mad at seeing him, but to be this pissed of was something new. What else did he do wrong?

" You….. You…." Said Natsumi as she made it to his desk, standing directly in front of it. Hiruzen just sighed as looked up at the furious child, wondering what was going on.

" What did I do this time." The old geezer said.

" A sister…" muttered Natsumi.

Hiruzen heart fell from his chest and passed through the floor when he heard this. She knew.

" I have a sister that I don't know about…" red chakra started to surrounded Natsumi, and Hiruzen placed a silencer and chakra seal around the room. If she was going to go crazy, then he would be the only one to fight.

" Natsumi-chan, listen-

" **SHUT THE HELL UP**!" yelled the Kurama-influenced girl. Her eyes were now crimson with a black slit in the middle. Hiruzen flinched as he heard her tone. Another secret that she found out that he tried to hide from her, his life was getting worse and worse.

" She wants to kill me! **She wants to kill ME! FOR A REASON I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!** Why is it that I always learn about these things by myself!" she yelled.

" I did it to protect you." Said the guilty Hokage. " I didn't want any extra pressure on your already hard life. I need to understand, Natsumi-chan! This was for you! I didn't want you to find out until you were older!"

Natsumi just looked at the old man in front of her. The red aura of the Kyuubi started to disappear slowly until it was gone. Hiruzen sighed in relief, glad he didn't have to deal with that now.

" It's always the same excuess, isn't it." Said Natsumi with a monotone voice. The Sandaime winced again. He has been telling her that all her life.

" How old was I when I found out about my father and mother?" asked Natsumi. Sandaime just sighed as he answered.

" Six years old."

" But you hid it to protect me, right?"

" Your father had enemies outside the village that would jump at the chance to-

" What about the enemies INSIDE the village?"

Hiruzen almost jumped when he heard that. He knew that Natsumi was beaten by the villagers when she was younger. It was actually ironic in itself really. Not getting hurt by your enemies, but by the people that should be your allies.

" Were you there for me to buy over priced groceries?"

"…."

" Were you there for me when the people I called family died?"

" ….."

" What about those beatings where I called your name for help? Where were you then?"

"….."

" When I went hungry cause I didn't have any food in my beaten-down apartment."

" When my school teachers insulted me in front of everyone just for the fun of it."

" When I was scared to sleep because someone might brake into my apartment and beat me."

" Natsumi…."

" When no one paid attention to me when I drowning in sadness!"

" Natsumi… please listen.."

" When my adoptive family died right in front of my eye! Where were you! Huh! Where!"

" Natsumi…"

" When I asked you what happed to my parents, and if they loved me, what did you tell me! Tell me what you said to a 5 year old, hungry, beaten Natsumi UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"

" Your mother is still alive."

Natsumi eyes widen in full shock as she look at the guilty man in front of her. Hiruzen seemed close to tears as he stared at her right in the eyes.

" What did you say?"

" Your mother is alive. It was your father that died when you were born."

" But you told me she-"

" I lied… like usual."

Natsumi couldn't hold back the floodgates as opened up. Tears poured down her face as she yelled out in sadness. She fell to her knees and continually slammed down on the hard floor beneath her. Being told all her life that her parents loved her but died….. being told that all your life, only finding out that your mother is still alive and didn't want you….. It was too much for the already emotional girl.

Hiruzen couldn't see Natsumi because of his desk blocking his view of her, but he heard her. And it hit his heart. A knife that cut so deep it cut through his heart and touched his soul. The sobs of this girl, knowing that he was the main cause of everything that ever went wrong in her life finally struck. A trail of tears passed by his eyes and slowly trailed down his face, knowing what he's done.

Kurama was listening from inside but didn't say anything. He knew of the struggles, watching them from a front row seat all of Natsumi's life, and he knew of Kushina. He didn't want to tell her for the same reasons the Sandaime had, but knew that he couldn't stop what was happening out in the real world. He held back his own emotion that was trying to explode out, and the years of practice held true as he kept them inside.

Natsumi cried for unknown amount of time, but she started to slowly quiet down. Hiruzen couldn't see her before, but she slowly got up from the ground. She had her black hood over her head, and her head facing downwards.

" What happened to my mother." She whispered out.

" She left…. She left when she saw you.. I don't know why she left. She just took Mito-chan and left about three days later after you were born…. No letters… no reasons why.. she just left-

" I was a reminder.." said Natsumi. Hiruzen just nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

A reminder of Natsumi's truly dead parent, Minato Namikaze.

" The time when I found out about Kushina being alive, you were about five, was when she saved the Land of Waves from some group of random ninjas that thought they could take over.. She fought them off…. The people said they saw her head band..

" Mist…" said Natsumi, remembering the Mist headband that was around Mito's arm not to long ago.

" Correct." Said Hiruzen, thinking that Natsumi probably saw Mito's headband. " She moved there, but I didn't want to place her in the bingo book because I didn't want you to find out and because I wanted to know why she left…"

Natsumi looked up at the man, and Hirzun felt another stab at his soul as he looked at Natsumi's blood-shot eyes, tears still pouring from them. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her oversized hoodie sleeve, and then glared at the man.

" You were never there for me. I don't need her, and I don't need you. I had to learn how to grow by myself. You did nothing but send me to the hospital when I was found in alleyways. You were never a Hokage to me, nor are you now. Now that I know everything, I know now how pathetic your really are."

Natsumi walked for the door, ignoring the guilt driven Hokage behind her. She stopped at the door, not even turning back to the Hokage as she finished her speech.

" I love my father because he was the only one that ever had good intentions for me. My mother….. I'll find her and get my answer. And as for my sister.." Natsumi turned to the Sandaime and he had to hold in a gasp as he looked at Natsumi's face.

Natsumi curse mark was taking up half of her face. Her skin was darker than usual. No type of pattern like how Orochimaru's other curse marks are, this one just made her face darker. Not pitch black, seeing as Hiruzen could still see some of her natural skin color, but a light shade… Like half of her face was in a shadow.

" If she tries to kill me, I won't hesitate to kill her instead." And with that, Natsumi adjusted her hood and walked out.

It was quiet inside Hiruzen's office for a while. The sun started to set and hide behind the clouds, creating an orange color to fill the skies..

Hiruzen Sarutobi slammed his hand on his desk with as much force as possible, causing said desk to make a large creaking sound. The third Hokage whipped the tears that was running down his eyes. The guilt he has built up suddenly came down like flood. He hasn't cried in years, ever since the death of his wife.

" Damn me.." he muttered.

 **Uchiha Manor**

The still dumbfound Sasuke ran inside the house, wanting to tell his sister about what just happened to him.

" Izumi! Izumi, where are you!?" he screamed.

Izumi came tumbling down the stairs, and then some how landing on her feet, pulling out her sword and waving it around the air.

" What! What happened!" she yelled as she looked around.

" Where's Natsumi-chan!?" yelled Sasuke.

" I don't know! Why are you screaming at me like that!?"

" Because!"

" Because WHAT!"

" DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!"

" I'LL YELL AT YOU HOWEVER I WANT TO YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

" SHUT UP YOU DAMN CLUTZ!"

" DUCK-HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT!"

" YOU GOTHIC….. LOOKing…. Uhhh."

" Ha! You don't have a comeback! I win!" said the happy Izumi as she pranced around.

" This isn't the time to play!" yelled Sasuke, catching the older Uchiha's attention. " Natsumi-chan is the Fourth Hokage's daughter!"

" WHAT!"

" YES! THIS IS CRAZY!"

" YEAH IT IS! WE'RE RICH!"

" what…"

Izumi grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder and started to shake him side to side. " Don't you see! The Fourth was loaded! AND I MEAN LOADED! If we we're to convince Natsumi-chan to go back to their old house, I bet she could get all the goodies out! Not to mention all the secret techniques Kushina-sama and Minato-sama had!"

" No, No, NO! Your taking this the wrong way!" yelled Sasuke in denial.

" What are talking about?" asked Izumi, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke huffed and sat down on the couch in the living room, Izumi following her younger brother's lead. Sasuke explained the events of the day he just got through, from getting the sign up papers to enter the Chunin Exam, to meeting Natsumi long lost ( and unknown) sister, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Sasuke left out the part of him getting kissed by the beautiful red head. He didn't need Izumi to tease him with that embarrassing moment.

It was Izumi turn to take in a deep breath as she collected in all the information given to her. So Natsumi is The Fourth and Kushina-sama's daughter, and Kushina left Natsumi here in Konoha, also taking her other daughter with her. For someone to do that to their own child was insane. Izumi didn't know Kushina personally, but she has seen her from far away, and she looked like the happiest person anyone could ever meet. Why would someone like that leave their own child like that?!

" This doesn't make sense…" huffed the confused 17-year old. " A sister.. and a mother.. you never knew about.. And your sister wants to kill you because it's her mission she received from… somebody..

" You don't think that their mother gave Mito that mission?" asked Sasuke.

" I don't know about that either." Confessed Izumi. " But what I do know is that we need to keep this to ourselves. Natsumi-chan is probably having a hard time dealing with things now. We don't need anyone else finding about this situation, for Natumi-chan. Understood?"

" Hai.." said Sasuke, agreeing with the elder Uchiha.

" Good.." said izumi as she took in another breath. " Now to address something else."

" What?"

" Why is there red lipstick on your lips?" asked Izumi with a grin.

" Fuck."

 **Shimaru Residence**

Danzo was having a good day.

Said man took in a deep breath as he sipped his newly brewed tea. Things haven't been going to bad lately. His ROOT ANBU were in tip-top shape, that old fool Hiruzen hasn't suspected a thing, and better yet, the Chunin Exam is starting up, providing some….entertainment for him to enjoy.

As of right now, Danzo was sitting in his recliner, watching his favorite show.

" And the test results are… YOU ARE THE FATHER!" screamed out Maury.

" NOOOOOO!" screamed out the man as he pulled at his hair.

" I told you so! I told you so!" taunted the women as she ran into the crowd, waving the test result in the air.

" Heheheheh…. Sucker.." muttered Danzo as he sipped some of his tea.

Danzo's attention was changed as he heard someone knocking on the door. Making sure to turn the t.v. off, Danzo headed to the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

" Natsumi-chan?" he asked as he looked at the blonde-haired girl. What surprised Dazno was that it seemed like she was sad. Natsumi was never sad, so something really bad must have happened to her. He could also see tear stains on the side of her cheeks, showing that she was crying earlier.

" Danzo-jiji, can I spend the night here?" asked Natsumi as she showed the man her bloodshot eyes. Very worried for the girl, Danzo nodded and let Natsumi in.

Looking back at the girl, a pang of regret hit Danzo. He looked up at the sky before closing the door.

" Hidashi… I'm sorry…" he muttered as he followed after Natsumi, wanting to get some answers out of her.

 **Golden Leaf**

The Golden Leaf was Konoha's most expensive hotels in the village. It was known for its amazing views from the top floor, the best foods, spas, and basically, anything a hotel was supposed to have. One would have to have a lot of money to live here.

One Mito Uzumaki Namikaze was walking into the hotel, being greeted by the maids that worked there. Nodding her head to them, she instantly headed to the stairs, wanting to get back to her room. She smiled when she thought back of the day's events.

 _I've should have known that Gaara and his siblings would be here. But to see my imouto on the first day of arriving is surprising. She doesn't even seem strong, but weak and flanky. Even though I couldn't see if she had any muscle due to her wearing that oversized hoodie of hers, she is very short… and that Uchiha boy she was with…_

Mito laughed as she remembered the face of Sasuke after she kissed him. It really was easy to make him blush.

 _Eh, that's how Konoha ninja are.. easy.. He was cute though, and I can sense his strength coming from him…. Maybe…_

The teen was cut from her thoughts she made it to her door, which was on the top floor, but was opened before she could open it herself.

" There you are, I was getting worried about you." Said a boy with blue as he looked at Mito with lust.

" Move, Suigestu. You know that won't work." Said Mito with a laugh as she pushed passed by the boy.

" Awww, come on! What else do I have to do!?" yelled the aggravated boy.

" How about not being you, because of the way you act now, it'll never happen." Said Mito with her grin growing. " Plus, I met another boy today that I claimed as mine."

" WHAT!" yelled Suigestu as he grabbed Mito by the shoulders. " Why! Why would you do this to me!"

" Because I knew you would react like this." Said Mito, her grin engraved in her face. She knew that Suigestu had a dangerously obvious crush on her, but she knew he just liked her for her body. It only made it funnier for her because she would tease him whenever she could.

" Mito-chan, your back." Said another boy as he got up from the bed, greeting his friend.

" Ah! Chojuro-kun, it's always good to see you." Said Mito as she hugged the boy, making him blush at the action. Chojuro didn't like Mito that way, but he wasn't comfortable being in close contact with girls. Even though he grew up with Mito, it was still kinda of scary for him.

Mito released the blushing boy and called both boys to sit with her. They all sat down at the edge of one of the many beds in the hotel room, having a team meeting.

" So I met my sister today as well during my travels today.." started Mito.

" Is she any good?" asked Suigestu.

" Well, I haven't seen her abilities yet, but when you see her for yourself, you would think that she is weak. I sensed no power coming from her when I confronted her, so we shouldn't have any problems ending her." Said Mito with a smile.

" Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Chojuro. " I mean, we're friends Mito, and I'll always be there for you, but why are we even doing this? What has she done to you when this is your first time meeting her?"

Mito sighed as she answered back, " I understand your worry and it makes sense, but this is just a personal matter that needs to be done. I'll tell you two more about it later on. For now, let's just het ready for tomorrow." Said Mito. The two boys nodded and went to their individual beds, resting up for the exam tomorrow.

 **Shimaru Manor**

Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze was sleeping in the bed that Danzo gave her for the night. She would come over to Danzo's house when she was younger, and Danzo prepared a room for her whenever she needed one. Natsumi's was sleeping as she usually was, a smile on her face while clutching a pillow, the pillow replace her usual sleeping partner, Uchiha Sasuke.

Standing above the sleeping girl was Danzo himself, looking down on Natsumi. He had a face full of grief as he looked down at the girl, knowing of her past, and knew that he could have taken precautions to make her life easier..

" Hidashi, what would you say to me now…" muttered Danzo as he looked down at the girl.

 _ **Flashback**_

A younger Danzo (but still old) was walking into his ROOT training room. He had a new line of recruits that needed to be taught the ways of his ultimate ninja program. This was necessary for the growth and survival of Konoha, and Danzo had to make sure that everyone that wanted to join was onboard of making Konoha the world's strongest nation.

Danzo walked up to a door that was guard by one his subordinates. The ANBU bowed to Danzo and then opened the door for the man, showing his respect to his master. Danzo nodded his head at the man a walked into the room. Hearing it close behind him, he continued forward, walking past the line of new recruits. Danzo glanced over all them as he past by them, and he could feel the curiosity, courage, and fear coming from some of them. Some of them most likely didn't know that Danzo was going to be the leader, and wondered how powerful he was. Some felt that their strength was enough to join such a prestige association like this, while others feared if they were even good enough to join such a league.

Now standing in front of the group, Danzo was standing on a podium filled with some of his most elite members of ROOT. He took in a breath before starting his speech.

" You all are not heroes. If you want to be known of your great works that you do for Konoha then stop now. This is underground work, and no one will know you or praise you when you kill the assassin that planed to kill the Hokage, the terrorist that intruded into the village that you took care of, or just watching over the people of Konoha. This work is secret, and just being in such a program as ROOT is a privilege itself. Be honored that you are here, for you are recognized for your skill and dedication of Konoha!" shouted Danzo.

A shout of " Hai!" was yelled from the recruits as they listened to Danzo's somehow motivational speech.

" The Leaf shall remain at the top, and other nations shall bow down to us one day! It will be the work that is done down here that will help Konoha rise. WE are the ROOT of the growing flower that stands above the weeds of the world. Nothing will stop us, and if something get's in our way, no mercy. PERIOD! The village needs no one to stop the process of gradual world domination!" shouted Danzo again.

" HAI!" yelled out the ninja again, taking in the words of the wise mummy.

" The training you shall be put through will be hard, but it will be worth it. You will feel like you are being tortured, but it is for the greater good of the village in the end run. Your training shall never stop, for no one has the knowledge of every jutsu, every technique, every strategy. BUT! This won't stop us as we will be the strongest there ever is!"

" HAI!" yelled the congregation.

" Good. Now, is there any questions?" asked Danzo, not expecting any. He was very clear with his speech.

There weren't any hands go up, and it was deathly quiet in the underground cave. Danzo smirked to himself, knowing that they were either to scared to ask a question, or just didn't want to stand out from anyon-

" I have a question!" asked some one from the middle. Heads turned to see the owner of the voice, and soon enough, over 200 pairs of eyes landed on one man.

Danzo looked at the man with a frown. He took in his appearance and wasn't impressed. The man was around 5'8, brown hair that looked like an ever growing bush on his head, and wine color eyes. He has a basic build, sword strapped to his back, and wore the average uniform of every ROOT agent.

" What is your question?" asked Danzo.

" Uh… yea.. so, my mama wants back at the house by at least 9'o clock tonight. She's cooking this big dinner for me since it's my birthday and…. Uh… I really want to eat." Said the man with a grin.

Danzo saw red as he looked at the disrespectful youth not to far from him. Did he think that this was a joke!? ROOT was serious business and he was treating it like a child!

" NO!" yelled Danzo, surprising the man. " You won't allow it. You are to live here for now on and forget about your past life. You are now fully dedicated to your village now!" commanded Danzo.

" Yeah… that's great and all, but my ma makes the best ramen in the world… and like… it's real good.."

" Root!" shouted Danzo. Three Root anbu surrounded the man, surprising him. " Take him away. Make sure he doesn't have the happy-attitude anymore."

Holding down Hidashi, the agents handcuffed him and took the confused man away.

" Let that be a lesson to all of you! This is not a game! This is real life, and I won't take idiots as disciples! Understood?!" shouted Danzo.

" HAI!" The congregation shouted back in return.

" Good. Some of the others will show you your individual sleeping quarters. Rest well, for tomorrow we will start your training. Good day." Said Danzo. They all saluted to Danzo as he left the meeting room, headed back to his own sleeping quarters and resting up.

 **Three Days Later…**

Danzo walked to what seemed to be the entrance of a prison cell. Two of his anbu saluted to the man and opened the door for him, allowing him in.

Once entering, Danzo saw the same man that made the mistake of acting a fool in his presence. Hidashi was current sitting in a chair, cut up, swollen, and what seemed to be almost dead. Three Root agents were also inside, placing their torture tools back on the table, giving Danzo their undivided attention.

" How is he?" asked Danzo as he glanced at the very injured Hidashi, who had his head hanging downwards.

" We punished him enough, Danzo-sama. He knows now not to disrespect you in any form, shape, or fashion." Said one of the anbu.

" Good." Said Danzo as he walked up to Hidashi. He heard the man cough, so Danzo knew he was alive. Danzo lifted the man's head from underneath chin, and he could see his swollen cheeks and two majorly large black eyes, surrounded by various cuts bleeding heavily.

" Danzo-sama.." said Hidashi, making Danzo smile. He knew the man couldn't have lasted long.

" Yes?" asked Danzo, trying to hold back the grin forming on his face.

" I am sorry for the ignorant question and outburst I had three days ago. Please forgive me." Said Hidashi.

" You are forgiven. Now that you know what happens to you when you disrespect me, it would be smart if you don't do it again." Said Danzo, receiving a nod from Hidashi.

Danzo turned around and headed towards the door, feeling as he had no other reason to be there at the moment.

" Danzo-sama." Called out Hidashi, catching Danzo's attention.

" Yes?" he asked.

" Your shoes untied."

" Oh. Thank you for-" Danzo stopped himself when he realized that he was wearing sandals. He heard Hidashi's snickering from his position and scaled the man.

" You still haven't learned." Said Danzo with a growl.

" Oh, I learned. It's just that I just have this sense of humor that I can't get rid of. Ask them," said Hidashi, referring to his torturers, " I was laughing most of the time they were 'trying' to hurt me."

Danzo turned to the man and gave them a look, silently asking if it was true. " Yes, Danzo-sama, what he says is true. He was laughing during these three days, but suddenly stopped about a hour ago. We believed that we got through to him then." Said one of the men.

Danzo turned back to the smiling man and just sighed. So this one most likely had a high pain tolerance. It would be hard to crack him under pressure.. and pain.

" What is your name boy?" asked Danzo.

" My name is Hidashi Nimastu, sir. I plan on being the best Root ANBU there is!" he said happily.

" How old are you?" asked Danzo.

" 19 years young. Don't feel threatened by my young age, Danzo-sama. You seem like your 62 years young too." Said Hidashi with a snicker.

Danzo smirked a little when he heard the boy say such a stupid but funny comment. Danzo took in a deep breath and thought about what he should do with the boy.

" Release him." Said Danzo, after thinking for a short time. Not even asking why, the three Anbu released Hidashi. Hidashi stood up like he wasn't hurt, a smile permanently on his face.

" Thanks for that, Danzo-sama. You know those chairs are very comfortable. Can I have one in my sleeping quarters?" asked Hidashi.

" No." said Danzo plainly.

" AWwwww" said Hidashi in sadness.

Danzo stared at the boy again, not believing he wasn't crying tears of happiness that he was free from the torture he went through for three days straight. It seemed like Hidashi lost a lot of blood, but was standing perfectly.

" Do you have a low pain tolerance?" asked Danzo.

" Yup! They say no pain, no gain, but I'm strong enough and I don't feel any pain! Ha! Those fools!" laughed Hidashi.

" You boy.." said Danzo, looking Hidashi in the eye, " are going to be something special."

" Something special in a good way…. Or in a bad mental way?" asked Hidashi.

" It's to late for the mental part…" said Danzo, actually making a joke. Being around the boy just made him brighter for some reason. " But special in a good way as well."

" Well that's good. You are my top role model, Danzo-sama, and I wish to be like you someday! Strong, old, and live in a cave! Hehehehe!" he laughed.

For almost the hundredth time he was there, Danzo looked at the boy in interest. He knew this boy was different, and he was going to be one of his strongest subordinates. All he needed was to make him more…. Mature.

" Let's go. You will be personally trained by me. Your training starts as soon as we make it to the training hall, understood?" asked Danzo.

" Question first!" said Hidashi, raising his hand like he was in a classroom. Danzo sighed and just went with it.

" What?"

" Can we have some damn ham sandwiches first!? I'm hungry as hell!... wait a second…. Ham…..damn… Hey, that rhymes!" said the immature 19-year old.

 _Oh this is a special one indeed….._ thought Danzo as he lead the man to the kitchen.

 ** _Flashback End…_**

Danzo smiled at the memories of Hidashi, and his attitude just seemed to reincarnate inside of Natsumi. Always smiling….. never sad…

" I'll take care of you now, Natsumi-chan. Hidashi would want that." Said Danzo in a hushed voice as he looked at Natsumi one last time and then exiting the room, headed to get him some sleep.

 **The next day at the Academy**

Sakura was walking up to her old school and was surprised to see Sasuke walking back and forth. What was surprising was for one of the first times in her life..

Natsumi wasn't with Sasuke.

It was a weird sight to see actually. Ever since she's known of the Uchiha, she knew about Natsumi. The two were always with each other, and seeing one without the other was just weird. Sasuke seemed to be distressed, so he must be taking the lack of Natsumi around him even worse.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it…. Where is she!.._ shouted Sasuke in his mind as he walked back and forth. He hadn't seen his best friend in 11 hours, 32 minutes, and 12 seconds! And now it was 11 hours, 32 minutes, and 13 seconds!

 _Where is she!..._ screamed out Sasuke in his mind again as he pulled at his hair. He didn't even notice Sakura sit down on a nearby bench and watch him act like a fool.

For the next ten minutes, Sakura got to enjoy her crush act like a scared child. Even though she did like Sasuke, just seeing him like this was one of the funniest things ever. And when Natsumi appeared in a nearby shadow, it seemed like he teleported next her.

" Natsumi-chan!" he said as he picked up the surprised girl and spun her around. Natsumi went from shocked to happy as she laughed like a child as Sasuke spun her around in the air. He then placed her on the ground and flicked her on her forehead, making her yelp.

" Where were you!? I didn't know what happened to you! Are you hurt!? Did you see her again!? What happed!? Did you eat last night!? Did you even sleep!? You did even get-"

" Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi, placing a finger over his mouth, silencing him. " I'm okay. Thanks for worrying though." She said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed in relief as if a weight was taking from his shoulders. Sakura watched to two and couldn't help but describe them as cute. Always watching over each other… worrying for each other…. Sakura was really jealous of the attention Natsumi got from Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned into Natsumi ear after their hug. " I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just need to ask one thing and we'll talk about what happened later." Said Sasuke.

Natsumi took in a breath before nodding her head, letting Sasuke continue. " How long have you known about your parents?"

Natsumi closed her eyes as she took in another breath. With all the questions he could have asked, that's the one it had to be. Her smile long gone, Natsumi answered, " When I was six years old." Finishing her statement, she latched onto Sasuke arm and her usual smile was on her face.

" Now! Let's start the Chunin Exams!"

 **Inside Academy**

Gaara Subaku was having a good day. Well, as good as a homicidal boy could.

Yesterday was bad for him, for he met his arch-enemy, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze in the street randomly. The two had a rivalry that was very strong. The two meet one day like most enemies meet, on the battlefield…. Well, it wasn't a real battlefield. It just so happened that Gaara's team was supposed to kill someone that Mito and her team were protecting. The two team's fought, and surprisingly to Gaara, they lost. His first lost.

After that, he just seemed to run into Mito more and more during missions, like she was taunting him, and every time they fought, he would lose. Even though he never said it, and probably never would, he had a great respect towards Mito.

Even then, after that, his day was really good. Had a good dinner, Shukaku didn't give him a hard time last night, so his night was a quiet and peaceful, and now he was getting ready to face his next challenge, the Chunin Exam. This was sure to be-

" Heyyyyy Gaara-kun!" said the voice of his most hated enemy.

He felt arms wrap around his neck, and Gaara had to hold back from killing the girl. Mito was smirking as she saw her arch-enemy trying to hold back. She knew that he wasn't going to kill her, because he just wasn't strong enough.

" What do you want?" he said in his monotone voice. Kankuro and Temari just stepped away, looking at Mito in shock. They knew that she was strong, but to get this close to him was just crazy.

" Nothing. I just wanted to see my arch-enemy on good terms. Maybe we could team up during the exams." She said. Suigestu and Chojuro walked up behind Mito. Suigestu fuming in jealousy at Gaara's position, and Chojuro just felt uncomfortable, in a room filled with unknown people.

" No. I will never team up with you." Said Gaara, instantly shooting her idea.

" Don't worry, I already knew you were going to say that." Said Mito as she sat down beside Gaara in a chair. " I just came to talk about something."

" Which is?"

" My sister is here." She said, actually surprising the demon boy, though he didn't show it on the outside.

" I didn't know you had a sister. Younger or older?" asked Gaara.

" Younger." Answered Mito.

" And why are you telling me this?" asked Gaara, not knowing the reason she told him.

" Because, I don't want you to do anything to her during the Exams." Said Mito in a serious tone.

" I do what I want. You do not run me." Said Gaara, his anger slightly growing.

" You don't understand. I told you to not mess with her during the Exams, and your going to listen." Said Mito as she grabbed Gaara's arm. The two stared at each other, rage both filling their eyes.

" I am the one to finish her off, not you. I'm telling you to stay away from her at all coast. If I hear that you killed her, then I will kill you. And you know I can. Understood?" she said with a voice that promised pain if he didn't listen.

Gaara scoffed and pulled his arm back way from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. " Whatever."

Mito smiled as she stood from her chair. " Good that you understand. I knew you smart." She said as she grabbed and pulled at his cheek like a child. Sand shot out from Gaara's gourd and towards Mito, but she Shunshin away from him, now on the other side of the room.

" Tch, that girl." Said Gaara to himself as he began to plan her death.

 **A little while later..**

Team 7 opened the doors to the first exam room. After Sasuke tried to, and failed, at beating Rock Lee, a promising Genin this year, the team made it to the room. As soon as the door was fully open, everyone in room sent their KI at the team. Sakura shrieked back behind Sasuke, while Natsumi and Sasuke walked in normally, ignoring the false attempt to scare them.

" Seems like we have competition." Said Sasuke as he walked in.

" Yeah! This should be fun!" said the exicted Namikaze as she hugged onto Sasuke.

" Hey there, Natsumi-chan." Said a voice behind them.

Sasuke, hearing the voice, instantly started to growl in hatred. He knew that voice anywhere, and sadly, so did Natsumi.

Natsumi turned around and let go of Sasuke without a thought and ran to the owner of the voice. " Kiba-kun!" she said as she jumped on the boy. Kiba caught her easily and hugged the girl.

" Nice to see you after so long. How ya been?' asked Kiba with a grin that Sasuke hated. Sasuke knew what he was doing, and Kiba also knew what he was doing. _Damn cockblocker…._ Thought Sasuke in anger.

" Oh, I've been good. I feel really strong now! I bet I can beat you, ya' know!" said the purely innocent Natsumi.

" Really now. Well isn't that something." Said Kiba with a laughed.

 ** _Ohhhhhh_** Sasuke was seething at this point. Red covered his skin and smoke was staring to come out his ears. He hated Kiba with a passion. During their academy days, Kiba had eyes for Natsumi just like Sasuke. Even though Natsumi told Sasuke that she would never date a person like Kiba, just seeing them like this was enough to make Sasuke plan Kiba's death. And there was this one thing… the one thing that Natsumi called Kiba that almost sent him over the edge every time he heard it.

" So, how have you been doing Other Best Friend?" asked Natsumi as she scratched Akamaru behind his fluffly ears.

Those words echoed through Sasuke's ears, taunting him.

Other…..

Best …..

Friend…

Jumping to action, Sasuke grabbed Natsumi and pulled her away from Kiba. He took Akamaru away from Mito and threw him at Kiba. Kiba, using his reflexes, caught the flying dog before he could land on the ground.

" Hey, what's the big idea?!" said an angry Kiba.

" You. Stay away from Natsumi-chan." Said Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. Lighting danced in-between the two boys eyes, their hatred for each other growing by the second.

 _I'll kill you one day, mutt.._ Kiba read from Sasuke's eyes.

 _I'll turn you into dog food for Akamaru.._ Sasuke read back. The two glared at each before turning around, going their separate ways.

Meeting the other Konoha Genin was also a good start of the exam. The Rookie 9 came up together in the same class, and this is just their next test their facing, only that there wasn't any cheating on each other's test….

Kinda…

Natsumi turned her head after he conversation with Kiba to see Hinata. Said girl's physical appearance wasn't any different, but Natsumi could see that the girl was different in some type of way.

" Hey there, Hinata-chan." Said Natsumi with a smile and a wave.

" It's good to see you again, Natsumi-san." Said Hinata, without her noticeable stutter.

" HInata-chan! You didn't stutter!" said a happy and surprised Natsumi, glad her friend got over her specking handicap.

" Yes. I had to give it up, seeing as we're ninja now, I couldn't act like a little child anymore. You should do the same, Natsumi-san. It could improve your chances at surviving in a harsh mission." Said Hinata as she walked past Natsumi, but not before putting her hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

Natsumi looked at the Genin that was walking away from her with a raised eyebrow. Something had changed about that girl. Plus, she didn't act like a child!

" **Tch, yes you do**." Said a deep grumbling voice.

 _Kurama-kun, you've been quiet lately…_ said Natsumi.

" **It's because I'm interested in the events that's been going on lately"** said Kurama. " **It seems as if you've gotten yourself into a very….. surprising…. Situation."**

 _Well it ain't my fault my older sister is trying to kill me!..._ shouted Natsumi.

" **Calm down. I was just joking."** Said the ancient demon.

 _Joking isn't your style, Kurama-kun. You should stick to being a grumpy old person… like a dad who see's her daughter dating a boy you don't like….._ said Natsumi.

" **Oh yea… that sure isn't happening in my life right now..** " lied Kurama, thinking about his host and the Uchiha bastard she calls 'best friend'.

 _Whatever that means….._ said Natsumi as she looked around. She saw most of the Rookie 9 surrounded by some silver haired, older boy, so she decided to check it out for herself.

" I would recommend that you stay away from them." Said the boy, getting nods from rest of the Genins.

" Hey, what'cha talking-" Natsumi was cut off as a plum of smoke appeared in the front of the room.

" Alright you brats! Shut up and sit down!" shouted Ibiki, KI backing up his words

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

Natsumi was pulling at her hair as she looked down at the test she had to finish. The questions on this piece of paper was just to hard for her!

 _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!..._ she screamed out in her head.

 **" Hey, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"** shouted Kurama.

 _Kurama-kun, can you help me? Pleeeasssee….._ said a sad Natsumi. She made a picture of her in her best puppy-dog eyes and sent it to the fox.

 **" No. Just cheat."** Said Kurama.

 _Cheating bad!.._ said Natsumi.

" **Well then, why were you asking me for help then?"** said Kurama.

 _Because I have to use my resources that I have or around me to finish the exam. They know I'm not this smart…_

Kurama sighed as he heard Natsumi. " **You do know you just said the true meaning of the test right?"**

 _What are you talking about? What true meaning?.._ asked the ignorant Natsumi.

She didn't receive an answer back, causing her to cross her arms and huff like a child. _Meanie…. Guess I'll just go to sleep. We can always take the exam next time…_ thought the girl as she crossed her arms and rested.

 **An hour later…**

" YOU PASS!" yelled a voice.

Natsumi jerked out of her sleep when she heard the loud voice, causing a few to snicker.

" Eh, what's going on? Did I fail yet?" asked Natsumi.

" No, sadly you didn't. I knew that their were those that would just sleep and not figure out the real meaning of the test. Those like you aren't true shinobi." Stated Ibiki.

" That, or this wasn't one of my strong points." Said Natsumi, not liking the fact that Ibiki just called her out. " Some shinobi don't have spying abilities like others and usually play another part that supports the success of a mission. You can have all the brains in the world, but if you don't have any skill, then you're a dead man anyway." Wisely stated Natsumi.

" So you knew about the true meaning of the test from the beginning?" asked Ibiki.

" I-" Natsumi thought back to her conversation with Kurama and mentally slapped herself as she remembered what she said. _Maybe it's just that I haven't been in school in a while. I could have spied off of someone too, using my Meiton…this sucks…_ " Yeah, I did, that's why I just thought that I could just take the test next year. I'm alright with failing and learning from my mistakes."

" Wise girl. You are correct. No wonder why Danzo-san puts in good word of you." Said Ibiki, surprising the girl that Danzo talked so highly of her.

Mito looked at her younger sister from the other side of the room, three rows back. She smirked as she heard Natsumi's words, and what she said did make sense. Maybe her sister was smarter than what she believed at first.

Suddenly, a black figure broke through the window, surprising a few unsuspecting Genin. A banner speared itself apart, thanks to two perfectly thrown kunai, and read ' The Sexy and Single Anko Mitirashi!"

" Alright brats! I'm the next examiner of the Second Part of the Chunin Exam! There seems to be more-"

Natsumi stopped listening to Anko as she stared at the women. Something was different about her. She could feel something coming from Anko that was attracting her. Calling her name. If was coming from this lady. She didn't know what it was, but the urge to go find out what was calling her was increasing.

Kurama watched from Natsumi's eyes and felt that Natsumi's mouth started to salivate and chakra started to gather around her teeth. Not his chakra, not her chakra, but the strange chakra that was coming from the mark on her shoulder.

" **Kit, calm down**." Said Kurama. Natsumi snapped out of her dazed look and shook her head, waking herself back up.

 _What was that….._ thought Kurama as he looked at Anko, wondering why she had such an effect on his host.

" -so follow me!" shouted Anko as she jumped out of the window she previously broke. Everyone followed after the women, with Natsumi following behind closely.

 **Forest of Death**

Team 7 was standing at there gate, waiting for the bell to ring so they could start.

" Natsumi-baka, what was that back there?" asked Sakura.

" What was what?" asked Natsumi as she looked at the wide-forehead girl.

" When you defended yourself against that man. I never heard you talk like that before." Said the girl.

" That is true. You sounded like a philosopher." Said Sasuke.

" Oh.. well. I was hanging around with Danzo-jiji yesterday, and he's really wise. He's always saying weird quotes and stuff." Said Natsumi. " I guess I absorbed some of it."

" Well, you sounded smart for once." Said Sakura with a grin, knowing she was pushing the blonde girl's button. Natsumi was going to retort, but the bell rang and the gates opened up. Team 7 jumped through and was now jumping on the overly-sized tree branches.

Sometime later, finding a good stopping point, the team landed on the ground behind a large tree, the tree hiding them from any nearby teams.

" Ok, so we have the Heaven scroll and we need to get the Earth Scroll." Explained Sasuke. " She we stay here and make traps, or just pursue other teams?"

" I say we move around some." Suggested Sakura. " Other teams are probably thinking the same thing, setting up traps and waiting, and that would be the best time for the good teams to target the weaker teams, especially rookies who aren't experienced with the exam."

" Yeah, making traps and waiting is to boring." Said Natsumi. " Let's go find some weaklings!"

" If you two say so." Said Sasuke as he got up from his crouched position. Natsumi latched onto his right arm and Sakura was standing beside Sasuke's left side. The team started to slightly trudge through the dense forest, hoping to run into someone.

A couple of minutes later, the smiling Natsumi said to her teammates, " There is someone who is about to attack us, act natural." Said Natsumi.

" Which way is he coming from?" asked Sakura, not even looking around to locate the enemy. She trusted Natsumi's sensory ability.

" Behind us. Sakura-teme, I'll send him towards you in the front." Said Natsumi, getting a nod from the pink-haired girl.

" **Your sensory skills is getting stronger."** Said Kurama.

 _It isn't a major skill I have, seeing as I can't detect people beyond 300 feet, but it's still useful…._ Answered back the Jinchuriki.

Sure enough, one sly ninja came running up behind the group, thinking he had them.

" **Meiton: Black Hole."** Muttered Natsumi.

A black wall appeared in front of the ninja, shocking him, but he couldn't stop himself as he fazed inside the wall. Another wall appeared in front of Sakura, and out came the strangely dressed rain ninja, head right at Sakura.

Sakura flipped over the man, safely dodging the kunai in his hand. He smirked as he landed on the ground, ready to attack once more, but noticed he couldn't move.

" What's going on?!" he said to himself. He looked down at his limbs to see that they were held down by… ninja wire?

" Got ya." Said Sakura as she pulled at the string attached to her. Pushing her right arm forward and pulling her left arm back, the strings around the man started to tighten, digging into his skin.

" Tell us, do you have a scroll?" asked Sasuke as he approached the man.

" Sorry, but I don't. Unlucky you." He said.

" Your team must be around here somewhere. We'll find them and take it then." Said Sasuke, checking the man's pockets to see if he was lying. The lack of scroll proved that he was telling the truth.

" Unlucky you again. There long gone. We split up at the beginning of the exam!" said the man.

" Well to cut the competition Sakura, break something." Said Sasuke as he stool the mans ninja pouch. Sakrua pulled back her index finger and her pinky finger and the wires around the man's arm moved violently, causing a loud snapping sound to fill the area.

" See ya later." Said Natsumi as they left the screaming man there. Sakura dropped her arms and retracted her wire, making sure to pack it back up. The Rain ninja got up from the ground, cursed Team 7 that he would be back, and jumped off into the forest.

" That was a let down." Said Sakura.

" Yeah, but you handed him, so you get the spoils." Said Natsumi, snatching the stolen pouch from Sasuke's hands and giving it to Sakura.

 **In the Treeline**

Yellow eyes looked down at Team 7 as they calmed walked on, not having a care for anything. Said eyes owned to the notorious snake man, Orochimaru.

Orochiamru stared at Natsumi. He remembered what he did to the girl and was surprised that she was still alive. He smiled as he relished the memory of seeing his enemy, Minato Namikaze, dying and sobbing at his feet when he placed the curse mark on the girl. It was time to see what she was made of.

" Hello there, Natsumi-chan." He whispered to himself as he hid in the shadows.

 **Minutes later….**

Natsumi stopped moving, causing her other two teammates to stop as well. " I feel something."

" Some approaching?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah…. But it feels like I know this chakra." Said Natsumi, confusing the other two.

" So it's someone that you know? Maybe we know them as well." Said Sasuke.

" No..I felt this chakra before… but I don't know where… it just feels… familiar." Muttered Natsumi.

The team couldn't ask anymore question as a strong blast of wind blew through the air. Sending chakra to their feet helped them from flying away, but still have to cover their faces' with their arms from all the debris flying by.

" What's going on!?" shouted Sasuke, but couldn't hear his teammates reply thanks to the howling winds surrounding them.

Second by second, the pressure made by the wind started to decrease until it was now gone. The three now stood in front of a female Kusa ninja that was smirking gat them evilly.

" Hello, little Genin." She said, her voice laced with the call of death.

Natsumi stared at the Kusa ninja and felt her chakra. She could tell instantly that this wasn't a women and that he was lying about their gender. This man chakra ,though, felt different. It felt….. It made her feel…

Safe..

" I know you.." said Natsumi, catching everyone's attention. Orochimaru smirked at Natsumi, guessing she figured it out somehow.

" Oh really, child? Please tell me who I am?" said Orochimaru, his excitement noticeable in his face expression.

" I know you!" said Natsumi with a happy voice, a wide smile on her face. Orochimaru's grin started to lessen, wondering why the girl was so happy. Kurama was also wondering who this man could possibly be.

" Who am I, I asked." Said Orochimaru.

Natsumi pointed at Orochimaru and muttered the words that no man that wasn't prepared to hear, heard.

" Your my TOU-SAN!" said Natsumi.

" **BITCH WHAT!"** shouted Kurama.

" …what….." said Orochimaru.

" Your my Tou-san!" repeated Natsumi.

" **Bitch…..WWWHHHHAATTT!** " Repeated Kurama.

 _Curse you, Minato…_ Orochimaru mentally groaned.

 **Hehehehehehehe… who laughing right now? Cause I'm laughing like a muuufucka right now!**

 **WHO DOES WHAT I DO MAN! THIS SHIT IS CRAZY!**

 **I mean, yea, it isn't the first story with Orochimaru as the father\adoptive father\ god father of Naruto\Natsumi, but yall wasn't expecting it,was it?..**

 **Ok… some of you smart bastards probably was….**

 **That last part was really fun to type. And I'm listening to this new Montana of 300, so I had the creative juices just flowing.**

 **Sakura a real nigga in my story. Them strings she got go hard tho.**

 **Oh yeah, pertaining to updates.. I still can't tell you anything new. It seems as if everything around me doesn't want me to finish this story. But I'ma try. For yall great people.**

 **But yeah, that's it for me.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing off,**

 **Like a real nigga should…..**


	8. Tou-san

**Ayo, ayo, ayo, it's ya boy NarutoPlug, back in the pride lands with Mufasa and Simba.**

 **Aye yall, all already know the deal. Yall prolly want to kill me, wanting to know where I was for two months. Yea yea, I ain't dead, but yall aint' gotta kill me for being gone. I got a good excuse for me not posting up nothing for a while.**

 **…. Not really**

 **Well can just blame it on writers block {which is kinda true} and move on. I got them ideas flowing through my head like a flooding river that broke the floodgates. I got to see this thing through, cause NarutoPlug don't stop something that he started. This story was started by me and I ain't going nowhere.**

 **NARUTOPLUG IS BACK BABY!**

 **Call ya family, friends, EERRRRRRRRR-BODY! Nigga I'm feeling good! My fingers missed the clicks my keyboard made, and they ready to type up my genius…..ness.**

 **So, Cursed Chakra is back, and everyone better be prepared for a good ass chapter. I got make sure that yall get something good for all that waiting, feel me?**

 **So, without further ado { - I think that's how you spell that} let's continue on with the story.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Forest of Death**

Orochimaru was having a nice day.

Was, that is.

When you successfully sneak into your old village, you plan of destroying said village are slowly getting better and better, and he finally had found the Uchiha he needed to obtain immortality. Everything was going smooth. Even smoother than smooth.

Until this dumb ass blond popped up.

" It's been a while, eh, Tou-san!" said the cherry Natsumi.

" Girl, I can assure you, I am not you father. What would make you even think that I'm your father?" asked the snake man.

" Because!" she screamed out as she pulled off her hoodie and slid her shirt down a little, exposing her neck. " You gave me this!"

Orochimaru examined his curse mark from far away, one of the first curse marks he ever placed on somebody. He was surprised that the girl still lived this long. Even if she was a Jinchuriki, a curse mark at only 1 hour of life should be a certified death.

" Your chakra.. I can feel it in here. It feels so calming and safe! I know your my Tou-san, and you me this thingy as proof!" said Natsumi.

The two sideliners, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, watch an insane man who uses snakes to kill and an immature (but powerful) blonde talk about if they were related. And not just related- related.

Father and daughter.

Finally speaking up, Sasuke gave his own thoughts. " Wait Natsumi-chan. So this is the man that gave that mark?"

" Yup!" she said happily.

" Well, when did he give it to you?" asked Sasuke. He was also curious about said mark that had always been on Natsumi, and when he asked about it in the past she would always tell him that she always had it.

" That's what I want to know." Said Natsumi as she focused on Orochimaru. " I never knew who gave this mark to me, but when I'm near him, it just feels… like I know him."

" Just because you feel like you know him doesn't make him your father." Said Sakura, slapping her overly large forehead.

" Shut up! Your just made that your father doesn't love you! Ha!" said Natsumi.

" My father does love me thank you very much. Meanwhile, you calling this crazy person right here you father says something about you. And that something is that YOUR CRAZY!" yelled Sakura.

" Don't get started now forehead!" shouted Natsumi, putting her hoodie back on and start her trek towards Sakura.

" You want to go now! I'll take you on at any time!" screamed out Sakura as she approached Natsumi.

Sasuke sighed as he came between the two and flicked them both on their foreheads, causing them to shout in pain and rub their now read heads. " You two are idiots. We have an enemy just 20 yards from us and you want to fight. Do you know how dangerous that is? Look where we are and what we're doing right now! We are in the part of the Chunin Exam where killing is allowed and you are sent to fend for yourselves!"

" Sorry…" they both said.

" Are you three ready to hear me now?" asked the annoyed Orochimaru. He was really regretting in approaching this weird group of Genin.

" Yea Tou-san! You have all the answers. Tell them that your my dad!" said Natsumi.

Sighing to himself, Orochimaru explained. " I gave that mark to you when you were born for reason I won't tell you today. You will have to find them out later yourself. And no, I am not your father. Not by blood or adoption." He said, making Natsumi pout at the pale man. "But I didn't come here to just…. Talk.."

Suddenly, a death-defying feeling washed over the three Genin. Sakura and Sasuke the ground, visions of their death flashing before them. Natsumi, on the other hand, took it the other way.

" OOOOOhhh all this KI! Tou-san, you must be really strong." Stated Natsumi.

Orochimaru was surprised at Natsumi, but didn't show it on the outside. This girl wasn't afraid of her at the least. All that smiling that she did around him.. saying that she felt right while she was around him…just what did that curse mark do to her?

Slapping Sasuke and Sakura on their backs, Natsumi woke the two out of their trance. " Come on you two! We gotta' show Tou-san that we're strong too!"

" Y-ye-yeah. About that, Natsumi-baka. I don't think you understand…. This man…"

" Quit it pinkie!" yelled Natsumi, cutting off Sakura. " We're going to fight! Plus, why do you think he came over here in the first place?"

" She is correct." Said Orochimaru. " I came out to test one of you three's strength, but it seems I get to take you all down at once." Said Orochimaru with a wicked grin.

" Sakura." Said Sasuke, catching the girl's attention. " I know you don't want to face this man. I don't either, but if we don't, then what we just saw may become our reality." Said Sasuke as he stood up on wobbly legs, still recovering from his vision.

Seeing her two teammates preparing to fight, Sakura also got on her feet. She grabbed two kunai that had ninja wire tied to both ends and got in a Taijutsu stance. She wasn't going to look weak in front of a enemy. Especially when Sasuke was around.

" Cute. Three Genins trying to do the impossible. It's time for you three that the ninja life isn't easy. Death comes with this workforce." Said Orochimaru as he started to walk towards the three.

The unsettling taps of his sandals filled the area. Sasuke was starting to regain his confidence, but was still uneasy. Sakura wasn't far off, but her body was still shaking, remembering what she saw. Natsumi had a grin on her face and took first action.

" Time to spar!" shouted Natsumi as she ran up to Orochimaru, Sasuke right behind her.

Approaching Orochimaru, Natsumi cocked her right hand back, coating it in her black chakra, surprising the snake. Orochimaru easily dodged the punch by slightly moving sideways. Suddenly, the chakra around Natsumi's fist turned into a hand that grabbed Orochimaru's arm. Sasuke now jumped in the air and sent a spinning kick towards Orochimaru's face. Forgetting the shock of Natsumi's unknown power, Orochimaru caught the kick and threw Sasuke to side, not noticing Sasuke's smirk.

" Bombs away." He said, confusing the snake. Sensing something coming towards him, he looked forward to see a kunai with an explosive note attached to it, curtsey of Sakura Haruno.

 _Wouldn't the explosion hit her teammate though?..._ thought Orochimaru. He quickly substituted himself with a nearby log, avoiding the explosion.

Jumping up in the trees, Orochimaru settled high up from the ground. Looking down at where the explosion occurred, he notices that there seemed to be some type of black dome.

" This must be a kenkai genkai." Muttered Orochimaru. He smirked when he noticed a certain Uchiha running up to him, Sharingan activated.

" Let's see what your worth, little Itachi." Said Orochimaru, hoping to egg Sasuke on.

Said Uchiha saw red after hearing the name, and went full assault on the snake man. Right after left, Orochimaru sparred with Sasuke, surprised that he was doing well. Sasuke dropped down to land a low kick to Orochimaru's ankles, only for him to jump over his leg. Orochimaru sent a kick of his own, but Sasuke moved slightly to the right while running through hand seals.

" **Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" he yelled, a searing flame approaching the Sannin.

Smirking slightly, Orochimaru Shunshined behind Sasuke and kicked him down back to the ground. Sasuke landed with a pain filled grunt, the force of the man's kick was strong. Too strong for him.

" Damn. One-on-one won't work." Said Sasuke as he got out of his small crater. Natsumi walked over to Sasuke, worried about his health.

" Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up.  
" Yeah, and I know now that we won't win one-on-one. Where's Sakura?" he asked.

" Right here!" said Sakura, running up to the two. She would have made it, that is, if Orochimaru didn't land in front of her.

" EEEEEPP!" yelled Sakura as she shrieked back. Orochimaru looked down at the pathetic girl, uninterested with her.

" How useless." He said as she punched at Sakura's mid-section. Sakura was blown back a couple feet away, coughing up blood. " How can you call yourself a ninja when you can't even face your opponent."

" **Octo Blades**!" said Natsumi from behind Orochimaru. He jumped back just in time to see eight bladed shadows hurling their way towards him.

" My turn again!" said Natusmi as she rushed up to the Sannin, her blades following her. She jumped in the air, four of her blades trailing behind. The last four shot towards Orochimau in four different directions. Orochimaru, surprising the three Genin, pulled a sword from his mouth, and sliced all of the shadows headed his way. Looking upwards, he saw Natsumi descending on him. Smirking slightly, he jumped up towards her, ready to pierce her with his legendary sword.

Natsumi smiled as she sent her remaining shadow blades at Orochimaru, in which he sliced like butter. When Orochimaru was now dangerously close to Natsumi, an overly large black fist came from her back and punched the surprised man down back to the ground.

Before he could he get up, kunai with wires flew over Orochimaru, covering him up.

 _That damn girl…_ thought Orochimaru, referring to Sakura.

" **Katon: Phoenix Flower Technique!"** yelled the far away Sasuke. Small fireballs headed towards the downed Orochimaru. Above Orochimaru was Natsumi with her own kunai ready to stab at Orochimaru.

The fireballs connected, creating a huge explosion that Natsumi was also absorbed into. Sakura jumped near Sasuke, watching the explosion settle.

" Thing we got him that time?" she asked.

" We had to. Your wires, my fire, and Natsumi to back up. We had to make some type of contact." Explained the Uchiha.

Natsumi walked out of a shadow from a nearby bush and approached her comrades. " That went well." She said.

" Did you get him?" asked Sasuke.

" Yup." She said as she showed them her kunai, with was painted with blood at the tip.

" Good. Maybe the injury will slow him down a little." Said Sasuke.

The smoke was long gone, but in the crater, there was no Orochimaru. Natsumi growled, seeing that their plan didn't work.

" What did I stab then?" she said as she looked down at the crater.

" That." Said Sakura, pointing a dead snake. " There's a hole here as well."

" He got away." Said Sasuke.

" But I don't think he left." Said Natsumi as he looked around the now destroyed area. " I can still… sense him."

Orochimaru was watching the group down below. He was currently up in the trees planning an attack.

 _That girl is something. She has some type of power that allows her to control shadows like a Nara. Another thing that they keep doing is put her in dangerous, mostly suicidal, situations, just hoping to get a hit off me. Even with that, she isn't hurt in anyway, which means she's escaping like me… Hmmmm… Maybe I should go with offense now…_

" He's coming." Said Natsumi, sensing the man. The other two got on their guard, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Orochimaru jumped down in front of the group and smiled. He could still get some type of amusement from the team. They were still raring to go, and he was here to test their strength.

" Time for a little fun." Said Orochimaru as he bit his hand, ran through seals, and slammed his hand on the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu**!"

Out of nowhere, a massive python appeared underneath Orochimaru. The shocked Genin took a few steps back, not ever seeing a snake that size.

" What the hell is that!" shouted Sakura as her legs shook underneath her. This was crazy. This man was way out of their league! How could they make it out of here alive!?

" I got this one! Pinky! You get Tou-san when he isn't looking!" said Natsumi as she stepped up, gathering chakra.

" So we have a volunteer." Said Orochimaru with a grin. He had to see what the girl was about to do.

" Hell yea, Tou-san! Your going to see how strong I really am now!" said Natsumi.

" Well then," said Orochimaru as he lightly stepped his foot atop of the snake's head. " LET'S GO!" he shouted as the snake shot forward, aiming to crush the Genin with its weight.

" Natsumi-chan! What are you planning on doing!? We can't handle that!" shouted Sasuke, trying to pull Natsumi away.

" Sasuke-kun, I'm going to need some fire. A lot of it. Just trust me!" she shouted. Suddenly, black chakra surrounded around Natsumi, proving she was going to be using a lot of chakra with her next attack.

Trusting his best friend, Sasuke stepped back and concentrated, ready to hear Natsumi's signal.

" **Meiton: Black Hand!"** she yelled. Two massive black arms came from the chakra surrounding Natsumi and flew towards the python on steroids. Backed up with a lot of strength and chakra, both hands grabbed the snake and stopped it in its tracks, surprising the snake's master.

" Now Sasuke-kun!" shouted Natsumi, sweat rolling down her cheeks. You could see that she was having a hard time holding the snake back, and it was taking up a lot of chakra.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** shouted the young Uchiha as he put in everything he had into the fire blast. The large snake couldn't escape the grasp of Natsumi's and hit hissed in pain as the flame came in contact with its body.

Orochimaru jumped off his pet to avoid the flames headed his way. He watched as shadow blades came from Natsumi's chakra arms and started to slice up his snake like sushi. He huffed in annoyance. That child was causing him problems.

Landing on the ground, he almost laughed when he saw Sakura run up to him. What could this little girl do to a great Sannin like him.

" Take this!" she yelled as she threw a barrage of kunai with string attached to them. Orochimaru's grin only grew as dodged all them, noticing that they were poorly aimed.

" Is your fear so strong that you can't even properly throw kunai?" asked Orochimaru. " People like you don't deserve to be kunochi. You'll just make the other competent kunochi look bad." Said the man as he approached Sakura. " I should just end you now."

" Not today!" she shouted as she showed her hands. Her fingertips were all tied with wire, the same that was connected to her kunai. Sending chakra into her hands, a blue hue could be seen coursing down the wires and kunai. They all suddenly rose from the ground and flew towards Orochimaru.

" Look at this." Said Orochimaru as he dodged all of the kunai. " Konoha's first puppeteer. Impressive."

Taking charge, Sakura rushed forward, decreasing the distance between her and the Sanin, and also giving her lines some slack.

" Now!" she shouted as she manipulated her wire to wrap around Orochimaru, trapping him. To Orochimaru's surprise, Sakura jumped over him instead of hitting him.

" In front of you!" shouted Natsumi. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw a large black fist covering over Natsumi's smaller one. With all the strength she had, Natsumi punched Orochimaru dead in his face, blasting him back.

" Your not going anywhere." Muttered Sakura as she sent more chakra into her wire. The wire held Orochimaru mid-air, his feet dangling a few feet from the ground.

" Alright, now talk." Said the approaching Sasuke. " Who are you?"

Giggling to himself (also creeping out the Genin), Orochimaru smiled. " Well aren't you three such a strong bunch. Your fighting skills are unpredictable, but works. If I was someone else, then you three may have won this match."

" What are you talking about?" asked Natsumi, finally taking the situation seriously.

Orochimaru glanced at the girl who proclaimed was his daughter. _That last hit she gave me… I didn't even feel her coming. I would have substituted with something if I sensed her, but I didn't sense her at all…_

Analyzing Natsumi now, Orochimaru was confused at what was going on.

 _I can't sense her at all, even now. She's right in front of me, but I can't sense her chakra signature to any extent. It's like she's invisible to me… but….. What did that curse mark really do?..._

" Hey, are you going to answer us?" asked Sakura as she tightened her wires around Orochimaru, causing a small amount of blood to drip down.

" My name is Orochimaru, one of the three Sanin." Said the notorious man. " And I plan to destroy Konoha one day."

" Why do you want to do that!" shouted Sakura. " What has the village done to you?!"

" Don't speak about something that you don't know of, little girl." Said Orochimaru with a glare, causing Sakura to take a few steps back. " This village is filled with ignorance and stupidity. People don't know how to advance, how to transcend. Even with that, the village is filled with a corrupt council that can do whatever they want. You may not even realize it, but even you three may be effected by the demands of the council, and you don't even realize it."

" And what did you mean when you said, '.. if I was anyone else, you three may have won.'" Asked Sasuke.

With a laugh, Orochimaru answered. " Do you really think-

" You have me captive?" said a voice from behind them.

The three tried to jump back, but snakes were wrapped around their feet.

" How!?" shouted Sakura. The three Genin looked up to the captured Orochimaru, only for him to fade away.

" Genjutsu, little girl." Said Orochimaru as he stood in front of the Genin. " I told you, I'm way out of your league. Even still, you three still impressed me."

Orochimaru suddenly punched the tired Natsumi right in her stomach, causing her to throw up blood. She landed on the ground, knocked out.

" That girl gave me a little trouble. Striking my face so hard kinda hurt." Said Orochimaru as he rubbed his cheek. Sasuke's anger grew as he tried to attack Orochimaru, but his snakes were holding him down. " How dare you do that to her! I'll kill you!" he shouted, Sharingan blazing.

" An Uchiha dedicated to one person some much…. That's rare." Said Orochimaru. " The Jinchuriki seems to be attached to you the most for some reason as well."

 _Jinchuriki?..._ thought Sakura.

" Since your so attached to girl, I'll give you something you both can share." Said Orochimaru with a grin. To the surprise of Sakura and Sasuke, Orochimaru bent down and bit Sasuke on the neck.

" GGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke howled as he felt pain shoot through his whole body.

Orochimaru detached himself from Sasuke and grin, a little blood running down his lips. " Excellent. The plan is proceeding as plan. Let your hatred grow, young Uchiha. Survive the exam and you'll see more of me." Said Orochimaru as he Shunshined away.

Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious. He was still twitching some, and his hand was still on the new mark on his neck.

" Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as she tried to wake the boy up. " Natsumi-baka, Sasuke-kun's hurt! We need to-" Sakura turned to see Natsumi own unresponsive body nearby.

A feeling of loneliness and fear racked through Sakura. She was out here by herself, with two injured teammates, and no chakra. Sakura was also tired from all fighting and emotions running through her, and she knew she hand to lay low in order to survive.

" I can't panic. I have to take care of them." Said Sakura as he gained a sense of determination.

 **Hours Later….**

Sometime after fighting Team 7(and running into Anko), Orochimaru settled down on a branch and took in a deep breath.

Natsumi was still on the Sannin's mind, just wondering what could be going on with that mark he placed on her 12 years ago.

" Not being able to sense someone at all….. That's scary." Orochimaru muttered to himself. " I didn't seem like her teammates noticed it, so maybe it just affects me. Me not being able to sense someone approaching. She can kill me whenever she can. I don't think she knows about this ability, but she said that she can sense me better than those other two….."

Orochimaru sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. " And she has that power. **Meiton** , she called it." Said Orochimaru, remembering when she called out one of her techniques. " Something I haven't seen since him…."

Standing up, Orochimaru bit his hand and ran through some hand seals. Slamming his hand on the ground and quietly muttering " **Summoning.",** a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

Orochimaru looked at the creature in front of him and smirked. " I have a job I need you to do for me."

 **With Sakura**

The pink haired girl of Team 7 was currently watching over her two fallen teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Natsumi Uzumaki(Namikaze), inside a very large hollow tree.

Checking over the unconscious blonde, Sakura sighed in relief. " She seems to just be sleeping. Nothing to serious." However, a face of slight worry appeared on her face as she placed a hand on top of Sasuke's burning forehead. " His fever doesn't seem to be getting better….."

She sighed once again as she placed a wet rag back on his forehead, hoping that it would do something to ease down the fever.

 _That man…_ Sakura growled as she thought about Orochimaru. He completely outclassed them. Even if they did do as good as he said they did, if each member of Team 7 went against him one-on-one, they would have died in seconds. That wicked grin of his constantly haunted Sakura's thoughts, and it was actually one of the reason why she hasn't gone to sleep. She was scared of the dreams that Orochimaru might be in.

The sound of rustling leaves snapped Sakura out of her daydreaming, and she instantly grabbed a kunai. That sound was near. Too close for comfort.

What is that?... thought Sakura as he peered outside the tree they were in.

" Mmmnnnn" moaned out Natsumi. Sakura looked behind her, wondering what was the girl dreaming about.

" Probably Sasuke-kun…" she said under her breath.

Natsumi's eyes slowly opened up. She yawned and sat up, stretching her arms upwards. She wiped underneath her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

" Sakura-teme?" she asked. " Where are we?"

" SSHhhhh!" said Sakura. " There's something out there."

Nodding her head, Natsumi scooted next to Sakura, peering outside with her. She also heard the sound of rustling leaves, and a small amount of worry started to grow inside her.

" Do you sense anything?" asked Sakura.

" No… Whatever it is-

" Hisssssss!" came a sound from the bushes. Natsumi and Sakura were instantly on the edge when they heard the hiss of a snake. They had enough of snakes after their run in with Orochimaru.

" I ssssssseee you!" said a voice.

" Who's out there!" shouted a shaky Sakura.

" Your about to find out!" shouted the voice.

Natsumi and Sakura's attention was turned to a particular bush that was on the right side of them. " Get ready!" said Sakura as she gripped her kunai.

" RAAAAARR" shouted a snake as it came from the bush.

Sakura and Natsumi's fear went from 100 to 0 as they both watched the small black snake approach them.

" FEaR MeeeEEe!" it shouted as it stopped in front of the two girls and showed it's fangs, also revealing its black mouth.

" He sent this…. To kill us?" said Sakura.

" AWwwww! Tou-san gave me a pet!" said Natsumi.

" What? You two aren't afraid of me?" asked the black snake as he looked up at the two humans.

" No! How could we! Your so adorable!" said Natsumi as she tried to reach for the snake.

" Bag back, you disgusting human! HIiiisssss!" said the small snake.

" What's your name?" asked Natsumi.

" My name is Kobe! Distant cousin of the great snake Manda! Proud snake of the Black Mamba clan! Hissss!" said Kobe proud fully.

" Wait. You said you were a Black Mamba?" asked Sakura.

" Correct. One of the best and strongest clan of snakes." Confirmed Kobe.

" Well, if you are a Black Mamba, aren't you supposed to be….. I don't know…..bigger?" asked Sakura.

" So! Who cares about being big! I think being the smallest of your kind is pretty unique." Said Kobe in defense.

" Oh, so you're the smallest…. You must get bullied for it." Said Natsumi.

" Everyday!" said Kobe. " Everyone around me asking, ' Kobe, when are you going to get bigger?' ' Kobe, why are you so small? My kids are longer than you!' Kobe, Kobe, KOBE!" yelled the black snake in anger.

Kobe was small for him to be a Black Mamba. At only 2.5 ft., Kobe didn't seem to meet the standards of a regular Black Mamba's length, which was around 6 ft. Kobe was an all black snake, who's scales were shined in the small patches of sunlight that broke through the dense forest. He also had golden eyes, and a deep black slit for a pupil.

" Don't worry Kobe, I know how you feel." Said Natsumi. " Why don't we be friends. Then, we can become stronger and bigger together!"

Kobe eyed Natsumi for a while, trying to see if she was telling the truth. " You… honestly aren't scared of me?" asked Kobe.

" Nope! I mean, sure, Tou-san had some huge, scary snakes with him, but your different. I can feel it." Said Natsumi as she reached out for Kobe.

Eying her arm, Kobe slowly slithered towards Natsumi, until his snout reached the tip of Natsumi's fingers. Kobe slithered into the sleeve of Natsumi's hoodie, up and around arm, and his head poked out right underneath chin. " I guess I can stay with you for a while. It is my job, after all." Said Kobe.

" Ohhhh… Tou-san sent you." Said Natsumi.

" Tou-san?" asked Kobe, looking up at the young blond.

" She means Orochimaru." Said Sakura, kind of weirded out that there was a snake in Natsumi's hoodie…with Natsumi in it.

" Oh, yeah. He told me to stay with you. Report back to him and stuff. You know, real cool spy stuff." Bragged Kobe.

" That is cool." Said Natsumi. " So Kobe-san, any other cool things about you?"

" Oh, there are tons of cool things about me!" exclaimed Kobe. " The first thing amazing about me is….. that…uhhhh…. I'm named Kobe! Now, who do you know has a name that unique?"

" Very interesting." Said Natsumi. " That is the first time I've heard that name before. Especially for a snake. A Black Mamba…. Named Kobe.."

" Wanna hear something else? I have a powerful venom, even stronger than most Black Mambas. It usually takes about one bite of venom to kill a human in about…ehhh.. 7 hours. Mine, oh, it's way better. In one bite, I can kill human in like… an hour... Amazing isn't it?" bragged the snake again.

Sakura watched the two, a human and a snake, have an everyday conversation. Natsumi wasn't even the least worried that there was a snake in her hoodie. A snake that could kill someone in an hour. That was scary. And given that they hardly had any type of medical equipment out here, being bit by Kobe was a certified death.

 _Maybe we can use that…_ thought Sakura as she used watched Kobe. Scaring people with a painful death by venom scared Sakura, so she was sure that it would scare the average ninja as well.

Sakura attention went back to the last unconscious member of the team and went back to her duty of taking care of Sasuke. She had to make sure that they stayed safe, and with Natsumi awake, she had a feeling everything would go smoothly.

30 minutes later…..

" So I was like, oh yeah, you think you all cool, huh? Just because you're a King Snake doesn't mean you ain't gonna eat my ass!" joked Kobe.

" AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed out Natsumi. " Ohhh, what happened next?"

" Oh, this is the best part. So Shaq, the king snake, was slithering after me, but I was too fast for him. Even still, he had way more endurance than me, and was also stronger than me. If he got me, I might as well be a hawk's breakfast. So I'm slithering away, and then I notice some ninja nearby camping. I got as close as possible and hissed as loud as I can." He explains.

" When I got their attention, I super-coolly slithered up a tree, and Shaq slithered right into the campsite. Let just say, those ninjas had a good breakfast that day." Finished Kobe.

" Kobe-san, you've done everything, haven't you." Said Natsumi as she rubbed the snake's smooth scales.

" Well, not everything." Said the snake as he looked upwards. " I've always want to be like a bird."

" What, and fly?" asked Natsumi.

" Yeaaa.. flying. Every snake wants to be like a bird, even if it is ironic that some birds eat snakes. We are jealous of birds. Flying so high in the sky, while we snakes are trapped to the ground, wondering how it feels up there. No restrictions on where to go, how fast we can go….. or even if we want to go.." muttered Kobe.

" Kobe-san, that was beautiful." Said Natsumi. She quick ruined the mode as she said, " I didn't know you wrote poetry! You should go to one of those… little club thingies were they stand on stage and talk about their problems and stuff."

" Well, for one, I can't write. Secondly, we're going to have to talk about this later. Someone's approaching." He said.

" Yeah, I sensed it to." Said Natsumi. Natsumi looked over to Sakura, only to see her sleep.

" Wow, what a great job she's doing on watching over the Uchiha." Muttered Kobe.

" And she says she loves him. Tch, I won't any girl, especially her, try to even touch Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi with a glare, even thinking about her sister.

" Oh, so you have feelings for the boy?" asked the snake, curious in her answer.

" Let's not talk about that now." Said Natsumi, " We have company."

" Seems she noticed us Dosu." Said a boy in the trees.

" Don't worry about it. She seems weak, along with that other girl. This will be an easy victory if a fight broke out." Said Dosu.

The female of the group snickered. " That fight is bound to happen. And when it does, it won't last long."

The three laughed together and jumped down to the open field in front of Natsumi, not knowing they we're jumping into their doom.

 **Somewhere in the Forest of Death**

Mito sighed as she sat back on a tree trunk, lightly biting into the fish on a stick Suigestu made for the team. They already had both scrolls, curtesy of a weak team they…..ahm…destroyed…. earlier at the beginning of the exam.

" This exam is so boring. Nothing to do for the next four days." She muttered as she took another small bite of her fish.

" What else could we do, Mito-san?" asked Chojuro. " We can go find some other team to fight for a while."

" No…" said Mito. " If we do that, then it would be less competition in the future, making the exam even more boring than it is now. I don't think anything can lighten up my mood."

" We can go find your sister." Suggested Suigestu, grabbing another fish from the fire. " You can legally kill her now, and no one can say you did it if you did the job right."

" Yeah.. I was thinking that, but I want to finish her off in front of everyone, so that everyone can see that I'm the stronger of the Uzu-Namikaze daughters. Kaa-chan doesn't need to feel guilty anymore." She muttered.

" Is that why you wish to finish off your sister, Mito-san? For your Kaa-chan?" asked Chojuro.

" Mostly." Said Mito as she closed her eyes. " But I have my own cause as well."

 _ **Flashback….**_

Eight-year old Mito Uzumaki Namikaze stood in front of her mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and Mei Terumi, leader of the rebellion. The two were discussing battle plans to win the final part of the civil war.

" Yagura will be in this final match. I don't if we have the manpower to finish him off!" screamed Mei.

" Mei-san, I told you I would handle him myself! Even if he does enter his Biju Mode, I can hold him down with my chains and seal him!" countered Kushina.

" No! You know good and well you wouldn't have enough chakra for such a feat after battling with Yagura! And even if you did actually seal him, you would die of chakra exhaustion! I've lost to many people in this war, but losing you, Kushina-san, would be too much for me." Said Mei.

Kushina sighed and sat down on the couch inside Mei's office. " Mei-san, I know that you don't want to lose me in this battle, but for us to win, risk will have to be taken. Maybe something will happen and Yagura won't even have time to enter his Biju Mode. I may be strong enough to finish him off before he enters it. And now that we recalled some of your ninja that were away, we may have the edge on them. I'm not saying that we're at are best, but Yagura's side of the battlefield has to be suffering major losses as well." Explained Kushina.

Mei sighed as well as she sat down behind her desk. " I understand where you're coming from, but I don't want our hope to be based off 'maybe's'." said Mei. " I want to have a good battle plan that has a winning chance. Yagura will go all out in this battle, and I'm for sure that he will enter it as a Tailed Beast." Stated Mei.

" You can't order your army around when you're a massive turtle with one eye." Kushina muttered under her breath.

Mei's head snapped up when she heard Kushina, and grin grew onto her face. " That's it!" she shouted.

" What's it?" asked Kushina, tilting her head sideways.

" Out, Out, OUT!" Said Mei, pushing the daughter-mother duo out of her office. " I have a plan and I need time to put down on paper! NO DISTRACTIONS!" She yelled as she slammed the door

Mito looked up at her mother. " Is everything going to be okay?" she asked.

" Yeah, it will. Knowing Mei-chan, she will come up with something that everyone can agree on." Said Kushina as she started to walk off. " Come on, Mito-chan. Let's go home. Mei-chan needs her privacy."

" Yes, Kaa-chan." Said Mito as she trailed not too far from her mother.

Mizukagure has changed during the war. Many people were injured, sick, or dead. Every battle they had with Yagura and his forces, ninja dropped like flies. With the low number of functional ninja, Mei was going to need a hell of a plan to pull the rebellion out of their current situation.

Arriving home, in a small, but nice, house, the red-heads entered silently. Closing the door behind her, Mito sat on the couch and started to read a book that she wished to finish. Kushina went back into her room, stating she wanted to be alone for some time.

Ten minutes into her reading, Mito heard a strange noise coming from her mother's room. Placing her book down, Mito quietly made her way to her mother.

Peering through the cracked door, Mito saw her mother crying over a picture. The picture was of a small baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan." Kushina cried out as she hugged the picture to her chest. " I'll free your soul one day…."

Mito knew who her mother was crying over, her younger sister that she left at Konoha. Mito was too young to remember, but she knew that this person made her Kaa-chan sad every time she thought about her. Just seeing her mother like this hurt Mito, because Kushina usually never cried. She was always strong while in front of her daughter, and Mito admired her Kaa-chan for being one of the strongest kunochi alive.

Mito glared at the picture that gave her mother so much pain, making an internal promise.

 _I will find you, sister, and I will end you for what you are doing to my mother. You had to have done something to her, and I'm not going to watch the only person I love be sad anymore…_ thought Mito as she walked away, leaving her crying mother alone.

 **End Flashback….**

Mito thought of that time and a glare grew on her face. When she first met her sister, she didn't seem like an evil person, but she caused her mother pain, and anyone who would do that to some as amazing like her Kaa-chan was dead.

" No, I'll do it in front of Kaa-chan, so she can know that her suffering has ended." Muttered Natsumi as she sat up. " Come on you two, let's head to the tower. I would like to sleep inside a building than out here in a disgusting forest." She said. Suigestu and Chojuro nodded, and the team took to the trees headed to the tower.

 **With Natsumi and the Sound Trio**

" Where's your scroll!" shouted Natsumi as she slammed her foot on Dosu's back, causing him to groan in pain.

" I'm telling you! Let us go and I'll give it to you!" shouted the pain-filled sound Genin.

The battle between the Sound Genin and Natsumi was completely one sided. Natsumi's moves were unpredictable, and the trio couldn't catch the girl because she would always retreat to her shadows. She would then catch them off guard with a surprise attack that hurt every time.

" Alright, get up." Said Natsumi as she stepped away. Dosu groaned again as he got up from the ground, rubbing his back. He checked on his teammates, wanting to know if they were okay or not. Kin was awake, but she was struggling to get up. Natsumi used her Black Hand Technique on her while she wasn't expecting it, and she to the force of the punch head on.

Zaku, who was unconscious, his condition was worse than the other two. He was being cocky and tried taunting her. When he said something about Sasuke, Natsumi snapped out on him, leaving him to face her **Octo Blades** , something his sonic waves couldn't beat.

Dosu helped Kin up and the two walked over to their knocked out teammate. " Damn it, Zaku." Muttered Kin. " You shouldn't have run that mouth of yours."

" Now we have to give up our scroll. Even though I don't care about this exam, being beaten and not having a chance to redeem ourselves is quite embarrassing." Stated Dosu as he picked up Zaku.

" Now the scroll." Said Natsumi, reaching her hand outwards. Kobe added emphasis by hissing at the trio, causing the awake members to shudder.

" Here." Said Dosu as he reach into his robes and pulled out a scroll. He placed it on the ground and backed away, hoping that Natsumi wouldn't do anything.

" Thanks!" said Natsumi, her attitude doing a complete 180. She picked up the scroll and smiled at the trio. " I hope to see you later on during the exams! Maybe we can spar again!"

" Sorry, but I don't feel too confident in fighting you anytime soon." Said Dosu. " Thank you for showing us mercy. We're lucky that we lost to you then someone else."

" No problems." Said Natsumi. " Bye!" Natsumi then poked the snake that was wrapped around her. " Kobe-san, say goodbye."

" Get the fuck out 'a here before I slither up your asses and poison you from the inside!" hissed the snake. Jumping in fright, Dosu and Kin took off, taking Zaku with them.

Natsumi could only laugh at Kobe's 'farewell' and sat on the ground. " That was great! We have two scrolls now!"

" So that means that you can continue onto the next phase of the exam, correct?" asked Kobe as he repositioned himself inside Natsumi's hoodie.

" Yup, yup, yup!" smiled the girl. " Oh yeah, we gotta check on Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi as she got up and trekked towards the hallow tree.

" Good job, Natsumi-baka." Congratulated Sakura as Natsumi made it inside. " Those people didn't seem to give you the least bit of trouble."

" Naw, they were weak." Said Natsumi as she sat down on the other side of Sasuke. " Is he doing well?" she asked. Sasuke's coughing answered her question.

" No, but he's been moving around in his sleep lately, and his chakra is weirdly moving inside him. I can feel it. That maybe a sign that he's going to wake soon." Said Sakura.

" That's good. I hate it when Sasuke-kun is asleep and I'm awake. I want to talk to him, but he says that he hates it when I wake him from his sleep." Said Natsumi as she looked down at her best friend.

Sakura tilted her head sideways, looking at the blonde in curiosity. She hardly knew anything about Sasuke and Natsumi's private life, and this may be a good time to acquire some. " Natsumi-baka, do you and Sasuke-kun live with each other?" asked the pink-haired girl.

" We might as well." Said Natsumi. " I stay at his house all the time. Me, him, and Izumi-chan. That's Sasuke-kun's older sister." Said Natsumi.

" Why do you stay with them, if you don't mind me asking." Asked the girl.

" Because…." Said Natsumi as she wiped some sweat from Sasuke's forehead with her sleeve. " He's family and I love him."

" WHAT!" shouted Sakura as she jumped up. LOVE! She wasn't expecting that to come out of Natsumi's mouth. " You love him?!"

" Yes, don't family members love each other?" said Natsumi.

" I don't think Natsumi-san meant it to the way you are thinking, pink haired girl." Said Kobe.

" Oh." Said Sakura as she sat back down. That really was a shock for her. If Natsumi did love Sasuke, she didn't think she would have a chance at the young Uchiha anymore.

 _That's what you think….._ thought Natsumi as she glanced down at the Uchiha.

" I think he's about to wake up." Said Natsumi. The two girls and snake watched as a mysterious chakra circled around Sasuke's body.

" OHhhhhh, pretty." Said Natsumi as she watched the show of chakra and smoke circle around the boy. Sasuke slowly got up from the ground, his curse mark taking up half of his body. Sakura looked up at the boy and an image of Orochimaru flashed in her head, causing her to shudder in fright.

Natsumi looked at the boy and the same feeling she had when she saw Anko, and the feeling was steadily growing in her chest. That mark… it was calling out to her for some reason…

Sasuke opened his eyes to the world, and a smirk grew on his face. This power that he was granted… it was immense. He never felt like this before! If he could continue to train with this mark-

He looked back as he felt Natsumi jump on his back, wondering what his best friend was doing. So when she bit into his neck, he was weirded out as well as surprised.

" Natsumi-chan… what..a..ar..are. y-y-y-you doinggggg…" muttered Sasuke as a feeling of pleasure washed over him. He didn't know what the girl was doing, but his mind was filled with the most intoxicating feeling and he didn't want to stop it.

Sakura and Kobe looked at the scene with wide eyes. What in the world was Natsumi doing!

 _This bitch is a vampire….._ thought Kobe as he watched Natsumi continue to bite Sasuke's neck with closed eyes.

A couple seconds later, Natsumi withdrew from the young Uchiha, and Kobe caught a glimpse of Natsumi's slightly large fangs, which were black.

" That felt goooooooddddd." Moaned out Natsumi as she rubbed her belly. " Thanks, Sasuke-kun. It's good to have you back."

" Natsumi-chan." Said Sasuke as he looked at the girl in astonishment. He didn't know what happened, but his thoughts went from feeling powerful, to relaxed, to now, normal. " What did you do?" he asked.

" Oh, I sucked out that chakra coming from you. Not all of it, but the charka that was running rampant in you. I didn't want to take away our matching tattoos that Tou-san gave us." Said Natsumi with a smile.

Sasuke took off his headband to use as a mirror, and sure enough, he had a mark on his neck like Natsumi. It wasn't just like Natsumi's, his mark in the form of three black totems, but is was on the same part of his neck as it was on Natsumi's.

" Natsumi-baka, you're crazy and I fear being around you." Said Sakura as she sighed and got up. Whatever Natsumi did worked. When Sasuke got up, he felt just like that snake man, but now he felt like the usual, brooding Sasuke that they all knew and loved.

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's reply. He was turned away from the two girls, hoping that they didn't see his blush that was slowly increasing.

 _Chill out, Uchiha. So what your best friend almost gave you a hickey? It doesn't matter…_ thought Sasuke as he looked back at the smiling blond. _She probably didn't mean anything out of it…_ he thought sadly.

" So, what do we do know?" asked Sakura as she looked at the two.

" Well, we have both scrolls. It's time to head to the tower." Said Sasuke.

" Where is our first scroll?" asked Sakura.

" I got it!" said Natsumi as she reached into a nearby shadow and pulled out a scroll that read " Heaven".

" Alright! We have two heaven scroll and can pass the second exam!" Natsumi exclaimed happily.

" What." Muttered Sasuke. " Did you say we have two of the same scroll!"

" Uhhhh.. Yeah. One right here," Natsumi raised her right hand, showing one heaven scroll. " and the other right here. We'll left here." She giggled at her joke, raising her left hand and the scroll within it.

" Damn it!" shouted Sakura, using a word she hardly used. " We need one Earth scroll and one Heaven scroll. Not two of the same kind, Natsumi-baka!" she shouted out at Natsumi.

" Hey now," interfered Kobe, " maybe she forgot. I would forget things too if all I saw was your wide ass forehead all day!" the snake yelled, defending his new friend.

" Holy Shit!" cried out Sasuke as he jumped away from Natsumi. " Natsumi-chan, there's a freaking snake on you!"

" Yup, his name's Kobe. Say hi, Kobe-kun." Said Natsumi.

" Hello there, young Uchiha. I am the great Kobe, proud member of the Black Mamba family, poisoner of all animals, sexiest of all snakes, bring of pain an-"  
" We get it already, you're a talking snake!" shouted Sakura, sick of hearing the snake boast itself up.

" Hey now, that wasn't cool. Cutting me off in the middle of my greatness speech. What's wrong with you!?" Said Kobe

" Tou-san gave me Kobe-kun, so he could look after me." Said Natsumi to her best friend. Sasuke only sighed, used to all the crazy things that usually happened to Natsumi. He nodded and looked out to the trees, ignoring Kobe and Sakura's argument.

" We have four days to get the scroll, more than enough." Said Sasuke. " We probably won't have to search long. It's morning time, and the teams are probably just getting up. It's going to be a war ground."

" Yeah! War! This is going to be fun. And I already had my early morning workout." Said Natsumi as she rolled her shoulders. " Time to get out and about."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, wondering what Natsumi was talking about. Seeing his confusion, Sakura answered for her. " Some Sound Genin attacked us while you were sleeping. Natsumi-baka finished them off, without help." She added. Sasuke nodded his head, knowing good and well how strong his best friend was.

" Well then, you two ready?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

" Yeah, let's get to the tower by the end of the day!" shouted Nasumi.

" Chaaaa! Fired up and ready to get some AC!" said the determined Sakura.

" I wish you three would just shut up and go! A snake would have time to bite you 8 times over by now!" said Kobe with a hiss.

" In our defense, a snake's bite is really fast." Said Sakura with a smirk.

" Shut up and go, pink-haired girl." Said Kobe as he retreated into Natsumi's hoodie for a nap.

 **30 minutes later….**

" This is ridiculous!" shouted a girl with two buns in her hair. " It's either we find some team with the wrong or no scroll on them, or we don't run into anyone at all! I mean, come on!"

" Tenten-chan, please, you must remain faithful. I'm sure we'll find some team, and when we do, we'll show them who's really youthful!" said Lee, the Taijutsu maniac.

" I'm not picking up anyone nearby." Said Neji Hyuga, his **Byakugan** activated. " We should take a break. Regain some stamina."

" Alright." Said Tenten with a sigh. " Just don't drop your guard. We don't need anyone sneaking up on us on the last minute."

The two boys nodded their heads, silently agreeing to their female companion. The three sat down in silence, until Lee broke expressed his thoughts.

" Where should we search next. I know we should rest up, but I believe planning our next line of attack will be for the best." Wisely stated the junior green beast.

" Agreed. This exam has no restraints. You can do anything in here. We have to remember that, as well as use the 'no rules' policy to our advantage." Said Neji.

" Good. I'm glad I didn't bring any blunted knives." Said Tenten with a scary glean in her eyes, causing a tremor of fear to flow through Lee and Neji's body.

" Neji-kun," said Lee, catching the boys attention, " I know you had your Byakugan on while everyone was receiving their scrolls. Do you remember which team had an Earth scroll?"

"Hmm.." said Neji as he rubbed his chin. " I know that two of the rookie teams of our village had Earth scrolls. One of them was this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho combination, and the other had my cousin, Hinata-sama." Said Neji.

" What about that team we we're looking at? You know, the one with the crazy looking red-haired boy from Suna?" asked Tenten.

" Negative. He and his team have a Heaven scroll, like us. Fighting them would be useless."

" Hey, what about that other team Uhhh….. Mist! The team that hails from Mizugakure. Did they did have an Earth scroll?" asked Lee.

" They did, but I don't think that we should face them, at least, not right now. We are tired and our stamina is low, and from watching them with my Byakugan, everyone on that team has Jonin-like chakra pools." Stated the Hyuga.

" Jonin? And a team full of Genin that have that type of chakra pool on them? I just hope they got tired during the exam and someone else took them down." Said Tenten. " I would hate to have to face one of them right now. Even I don-"...

Nearby, peering her head out of one of the many shadows in the shady forest, was Natsumi. She heard their whole conversation, and she now knew that this team had the scroll that they needed.

Sinking her head back down into her shadow, her body now fully inside her **_'Shadow Zone'_** , her eyes came to see Sasuke and Sakura, wrapped around her legs. The two were holding on for dear life, not wanting to know what would happen if they let go of Natsumi.

" D-did you find any-anything?" asked Sakura with a shiver. This shadow zone was cold. Very cold. It was an empty space that never ended. If Natsumi sent one of her enemies here during a fight, any hope of escaping this place seemed little to the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke was taking the environment of Natsumi's Shadow Zone a little better, having been in the zone a few times in his life, but the coldness of the place still got to him. Even Kobe, who was probably taking the change in temperature the worst (because he was a cold-blooded snake), was wrapped tightly around Natsumi's waist, trying to use her body temperature to warm himself.

" Yup." Said Natsumi. Suddenly, in front of the Genin's eyes, a portal opened up that showed an image of the outside world. Natsumi floated over to the portal and entered it, taking her two teammates and pet snake with her.

" Finally, outside the devil's trashcan.." muttered Sakura, her nickname for the place seeming odd, since Hell is hot.  
" So they have an Earth scroll." Said Sasuke. Natsumi nodded her head, answering the supposed leader of the group.

" I don't know which one of them have the scroll on them, but I do know that they have it. I have a plan to take their scroll as well." Said Natsumi with a grin. Her grin only got larger when she looked at Sakura.

" What? Why are you looking at me?" asked the girl with a slight tremor.

" Because," said Natsumi with a wicked grin. " Your going to be the distraction."

 **5 minutes later…**

Lee got up from the fallen log he was sitting on. " I think we've waited enough. It's time to show our youthfulness to the world!" he yelled out.

" Shut up, Lee!" said Tenten as she hit the green beast on top of the head. " You just gave up our location to any enemies in hearing distance."

" Opps, sorry." He said as he scratched his head.

" Actually," said Neji, standing up, " someone is here."

Coming from the bushes, Sakura walked in front of the group, seemingly looking around for something.

" Dang it, where could they be?" she muttered to herself. She turned her body just enough to show Team Gai what was protruding from her ninja pouch.

" A Heaven scroll." Muttered Tenten as she slowly started to reach for her weapons. Sakura then turned around, facing the group.

" Oh, thank god, Konoha ninja!" she said happily. " Can you three help me? I'm lost. I got separated from my group some hours ago and this place is really scary." She asked with a hope-filled face.

" Sure, we'll help you!" said Lee with a thumbs up.

" No we won't." said Neji as he started to walk towards Sakura, slowly. " You have something we need. Your Heaven scroll will be better off with us than with you." He said.

" Uhhh.. wait, Neji-kun, do you think this is right?" asked Lee. " I mean, she's helpless, lost, and she is a Konoha Kunochi. I don't think we should take her scroll."

" Yeah, what he said!" said Sakura in defense. " I'm not trying to start any trouble! I just want to find my team!"

" And we need to pass the exam." Said Tenten with a scowl. " There are no rules here, and we plan to pass. You have the scroll we need, so if you don't hand it over now, there will be a price to pay."

" Wait. Stop!" cried out Sakura as she pulled out two kunai. " I said I didn't want any problems!"

" Really, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, I don't think this is right! We need to stop now!" said Lee as he jumped in front of the two, defending Sakura.

" Lee, put your personal feelings aside and understand what's going on!" yelled Tenten. " She has what we need! Didn't we just plan out our next target! It just so happened that she came along here with the scroll!"

" Correct….. She just came out here… by herself." Said Neji, his eyes narrowing. " You there, what is your name?"

" Sakura Haruno." She said.

" You are out here by yourself, with you scroll conveniently placed so that we can see it." He said as he activated his Byakugan. " I don't trust this at all… Tenten! Your pouch!"

Tenten's hand shot to her ninja pouch, which held Team Guy's only scroll. A shadow hand was inside, pulling out the Heaven scroll.

" Damn it!" yelled Tenten as she grabbed the scroll, in a tug-a-war with the shadow hand.

Neji's eyes went back to Sakura, who was currently running away. " Lee, after her!" he shouted as the two used their superior speed to chase down the girl.

It was to their surprise that a black wall appeared in front of Sakura. Without stopping, Sakura ran towards the wall. Before she fully made contact with said wall, she jumped up and twisted in the air, a grin on her face as she looked upon the Genin that were quickly approaching her.

" See ya!" she yelled as she threw the two kunai she had in her hands. She landed back down onto the ground and ran into the wall, fully disappearing inside of it.

Both boys side stepped away from the kunai, the two knives piercing into the ground behind them. Neji and Lee looked on with confusion, seeing the wall that Sakura ran into disappear as well.

" What was that?" asked Lee.

" I don't know.." Neji then heard a burning sound coming from behind them. Turning around, he saw that the two kunai also had explosive notes wrapped around them. " Shit, Lee, run!"

Tenten was still trying to take back their scroll, but the shadow hand wasn't giving up either. Suddenly, an explosion happened, shocking the girl at the sudden sound. That was all it took as her grip loosed only a little, and the shadow hand took the scroll from her, sinking into the shadow in the forest.

" Noo!" she yelled as she franticly looked around, hoping to find her scroll or the people that were attacking them.

" **Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu**!" shouted a voice from the treetops above her. Tenten looked up to see a massive fireball headed right on her. To avoid the fiery ball of death, she Shunshined away from the fireball's landing zone, saving her life.

Fire entrench the battlefield, burning everything in its path. Sasuke smirked as his work was finished, and jumped off into the trees, ready to meet up with is teammates.

Lee and Neji, who were a little bruised up, found Tenten, leaning up against a tree.

" Tenten-chan!" said Lee in concern. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, but I did get burned a little." Said Tenten as she held are side. She peeled her hand away to see her pink shirt burned away, her skin following suit.

" Damn." Muttered Neji as he looked up in the trees, seeing three chakra signatures moving further and further away. " We've been played."

" Hey." Said Lee, as he pointed at Tenten's ninja pouch. " What's that?"

Tenten reached to her pouch, and her eyes widened as she looked at a scroll.

" A…a Heaven Scroll?"

 **With Team 7**

" Fuck yea!" shouted Kobe as he revealed himself from Natsumi's hoodie. " That was amazing! We got the scrolls!"

" They didn't even see it coming!" laughed out Sakura. This was the best thing that has happened to the them while they were in the forest. They completely played that other team, and they even had another year of experience over them!

" Good work, you two." Said Sasuke with a smile. How could he not? They team just gambled on the plan that Natsumi made (which usually never worked), and benefitted 100% from it.

" Awww. Thanks Sasuke-kun." Said Natsumi with a smile. " You look so cute when you smile."

Sasuke turned his head away from his best friend, not wanting to show the growing blush on his face. Things were looking up for the group now. All they had to do was make it to the tower.

" Things are looking up…" muttered Sasuke with a growing grin.

" Hey there, Imoto!" said a voice in front of the group.

Natsumi's eyes narrowed in hatred as she heard the voice, and she started to growl when she saw the owner of said voice.

" Mito…." She growled out.

 **Hell the fuck yea! NarutoPlug back at it again!**

 **I gotta say, I missed typing for you Naruto nerds. I hope to hear back from you all. Even if it's a little portion of you all, I'll be happy. I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm not dead, as you can see. It's just that something things then popped, and my priorities changed a lot.**

 **So, as for updates…. I'll do one…. Whenever I feel like it..**

 **Yeah, I can't promise a new chapter at any given date. I just know that I won't give up on this story. It has too potential for it just to sit around, wasting away. So, updates aren't promised at a given time, so their will be time gaps between the updates, but I won't give up.**

 **I made sure to make this chapter worth your time, for those who are reading right now. I just felt like in need to hop back on Fanfiction, and I did.**

 **Please, review, and don't be afraid to PM a real nigga.**

 **Oh yeah, while I still thinking about it, WHO LIKE KOBE, THE BLACK MAMBA!**

 **Yo, that idea came up to me while I was typing this bitch. I was like, man, I gotta give respect for Kobe Bryant. He a real nigga. Like me. I'm a real nigga. I'll expand on his character later on.**

 **So yeah, that's it.**

 **I'm glad to be back yall, and I hope to hear back from my dope ass readers.**

 **NarutoPlug, signing out.**

 **Like a real nigga should…**


	9. Real Reason of Pain

**Ayo, NarutoPlug back at it and I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW I BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **Ok, so just say this now, I've had this chapter finished for a couple of months-like five. The only reason why I didn't update it is because I found another 'hobby' of mine that I feel I can take far in my life. It ain't nothing bad, ya heard? Its safe and I feel like this is 'hobby' of mine is my calling in life. I've been so focused on that for so long that I just lost interest in Fanfiction… We'll not actually Fanfiction but my story on Fanfiction. I would still read stories everyday during my down time, I just didn't feel like updating my own story because I knew it would distract me from bettering my talents.**

 **So yeah, that's my reason. If you still mess wit ya boy, good. If not, I understand. It's just that Fanfiction isn't as important to me anymore.**

 **I'll still update my story, but it won't be consistent. Maybe once a month. I'll try to give you all something. My typing and editing has improved and I hope to show that in my story telling.**

 **One thing I do want to clear up tho. Some people didn't understand why or how did Team Guy end up with a Heaven scroll at the end of the battle between Team Guy and Team 7. I'm here to explain what happened.**

 **So, do you remember when Tenten was playing tug-a-war with the shadow hand with Natsumi, fighting over the Earth Scroll Tenten had in her pouch? Well, that's when I decided to put the extra scroll that Team 7 had into Tenten's pouch. Natsumi isn't a heartless person(at times), so she gave Team Guy what they didn't need anymore.**

 **But yeah, enough with the explaining, time to get on with the story.**

 **Cursed Chakra**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Forest of Death**

Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze and her team stood only yards away from her sister, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and her team. Natsumi's scowl steadily increased in size as she took in the smirk on her older sister's face. Even though Natsumi wanted to smack that disgusting grin off her, she wasn't going to risk a fight when it could have been avoided.

" What do you want?" she said through clenched teeth.

" Nothing much." The older redhead stated without a care. " This exam is so boring. Me and my team were trying to find so type of entertainment before we arrived to the tower, but couldn't find any.." her half-lidded eyes and ever growing smirk gave her a sly, mischievous look. "…until now, that is."

" Look, we don't want any trouble." Said Sasuke, stepping into the conversation. " Just let us pass. Go find your entertainment somewhere else."

" Oh, hello there, Sasuke-kun…" Mito said seductively, causing a shiver to go through Sasuke's body as he looked at Mito's eyes. " Miss me? I know I have."

" Stop talking to him and leave! Now!" shouted Natsumi. Her anger was noticeably getting bigger as she started to leak out a small amount of KI.

" Imoto, such hostility." Cried out Mito in fake hurt. " What have I ever done to you?"

" So this is your sister." Said Suigestu making himself known to Team 7. He examined Natsumi for a while before grinning. " She may not be you, Mito-chan, but she's kinda cute."

 _Kinda cute!..._ the words went into Sasuke's ears and processed in his brain. Oh, now he knew he wasn't going to like this…this... Fish looking guy! _Natsumi-chan is way more than 'kinda cute'!..._

" Maybe we shouldn't be here." Muttered the other boy to the left side of Mito. " I-I mean, we could avoid t-t-trouble.."

" Come on, Chojuro!" said Suigestu as he slap Chojuro on his back, Chojuro yelping in shock at the sudden impact. " So what if we cause a little trouble? Nobody can stop us?! Plus, I know you have that battle-hungry side to ya'! Stop actin' like you don't want a nice fight every once in a while! That's what we swordsmen live by!"

" I know that.. I just know that if we proceed.. we may start something that will go to f-far." He explained.

" Don't worry, Chojuro-kun." Said Mito, still facing Team 7. " These blockhead leaf nins won't do anything."

 _Blockhead…._ Thought Sakura, her right eye twitching in irritation. Sakura was always sensitive when it came to her….. unusual forehead size… so Mito's comment surely hit a sore spot in Sakura's mind.

" No need to be calling names now." Said the pinkette with a growl. She was slowly reaching into her pouch, readying her kunai. " We just want to get through. Your causing a scene that my teammates don't particularly like. Now, like Natsumi-baka said earlier, move."

" Well don't you three have some spunk talking to me like that." Said Mtio as she started to walk on the tree branch her and her team were on. " It's almost like you're willing to fight right now."

" If needed." Said Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. " We won't hold back, either."

" Good. I wanted to judge my sister and her team anyway. I want to know if you three would be a real challenge in the future." Said Mito as she crossed her arms underneath her breast, a confident smirk on her face. " So, if you wish to start off….." Mito grin was wiped off her face and was replaced with a serious battle face, ".. now would be the time…"

The two teams had a quiet standoff, with the faraway screams of other teams reaching the soon to be battlefield. Natsumi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all positioned into their battle stances, Mito still had her arms crossed, Suigetsu held onto a battle-crazed smirk as he slowly withdrew one of his two swords, and Chojuro shakily stood by, wondering what was going to happen.

The quietness continued, and the two teams waited for any signal to start the match.

" Can you all fight already! I'm waiting to see some action!" yelled Kobe as he poked his head from within Natsumi's hoodie, right underneath her chin.

Seeing the snake, the Mist Team was actually surprised at the talking snake. " Holy shit!" yelled Suigestu, loosening his guard from shock. " That's dangerous! Do you know what snakes do!?"

" Apparently I can serve as a distraction." Said Kobe with a hiss, showing off his fangs.

 _A distraction?!..._ thought Mito. Her head snapped back as she turned around, pulling out a kunai, and countering Natsumi's own kunai that was aimed for her neck.

" Sorry, I play dirty!" yelled Natsumi as she pushed forward. Her and Mito fell off of the branch and headed towards ground.

" Ah yeah! Let's go!" shouted Suigestu as he picked out his opponent. His eyes met the legendary eyes of an Uchiha and he jumped off his tree branch, headed straight for Sasuke.

" Get ready for the other one, Sakura!" said Sasuke as he dodged Suigestu's attempt of slashing his head off. The two took their battle to the trees, leaving Sakura and Chojuro alone.

Sakura, getting ready for battle, took out two kunai and held them in a defensive manner. Chojuro, however, was shyly scratching the back of his head.

" Uhhh.. do we really have to fight?" asked the boy.

" Isn't that what ninja are supposed to do?" asked Sakura.

" They do if they have to… I-I really do-don't like fighting when it can be avoided and I hate fighting when it can't be avoided." Said the swordsmen.

" Soo…. We don't have to fight?"

" No, thank you."

" Alright, that makes things easier." Said Sakura as she put her kunai away.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…"

" Soo… nice weather we're having, eh?"

"DIE!" shouted Natsumi as she ran towards Mito with her kunai. Her attempt to stab Mito in her stomach was blocked once again as Mito grabbed her hand, pulled Natsumi towards her and flipped her over her shoulder.

" You know it's easy to read all your movements because of your anger." Said Mito. Natsumi grunted as she got up from the forest ground, summoning a Kage Bunshin while doing so. " Oh, so you specialize in **Shadow Clones**. Not surprising, seeing as we Uzumakis have large chakra pools."

" I use my clones in a different way than others.." muttered Natsumi as she stood side-by-side with her clone.

" And what would that 'different way' be?" asked a curious Mito with an amused smirk.

" You wish to know? Fine." Said Natsumi and before Mito's eyes, Natsumi and her clone sunk into the ground.

 _Doton?..._ thought Mito as she increased her guard, but only slightly. Natsumi couldn't be strong enough to actually hurt her.

Mito started looking around the surrounding area, ignoring the battle up within the trees between Suigestu and Sasuke, trying to detect the slightest presences of one Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze.

" Up high!" Mito picked up Natsumi's voice coming from above. Jumping slightly to the left, she avoided the crashing body of Natsumi.

" **Octo Blades**!" Natsumi shouted. To Mito's surprise, shadow blades started to literal come out of Natsumi's body and headed directly her way.

" What type of technique?" Mito muttered to herself as she pulled out her kunai. Referring back to her training at home, she coated her kunai with chakra, making it longer and giving it a sharper edge.

Rushing forward, Mito slashed at three approaching blades, easily cutting them down. Her sensory skills signaled something behind her, and Mito jumped over a blade that would have impaled her fully. Back on the ground and sending charka to her legs, Mito ran at Natsumi with her body low to the ground. Weaving left and right, dodging and slashing through more tendrils, Mito reared her kunai back, ready to land a fatal blow on Natsumi.

" Too simple." Said Mito as she closed in on her younger sister. Natsumi just gave her sister an evil smirk as another shadow tendril came grew from her body, this one wider than the rest.

" You're too cocky for your own good." Said the apparent fake Natsumi. A second Natsumi came from the newest shadow blade, half her body out in the open. Catching Mito off guard of her sudden appearance, Natsumi drew her arm back while coating it in her dark chakra. " **Meiton: Black Hand**!"

Receiving the full force of the attack, a small amount of blood spilled from Mito's mouth as she punched in her mid-section. The force blew her back, hitting the ground a few times before skidding to a stop.

" Errrr.. Damn you!" shouted Mito, slowly losing her cool. Running through hand seals, Mito yelled, " **Suiton: Water Dragon Missile**!" Using the water in the atmosphere, Mito created a surprisingly large water dragon towards both the real Natsumi and Clone Natsumi.

Mito's smirk slowly grew back on her face as she watched the dragon make contact with the clone, hoping that the real Natsumi got caught within the explosion as well.

" You did good, catching me off guard like that," complemented Mito, ",but that doesn't mean you've won yet! Cheap shots won't win this match!"

Once again, Mito couldn't pinpoint Natsumi's location. _Where is she? And what is that weird skill she has of using shadows? My sensory skills are superb, so I should have found her by now. Just where is she?..._ thought an aggravated Mito. She was never in the position in which she couldn't find her opponent.

" Gotcha'!" shouted a voice from underneath her. Mito saw Natsumi…. coming from her shadow?!

" What is this!" shouted Mito.

" Your death!" shouted Natsumi as her whole body shimmered into darkness. A shadow enveloped Mito's body and entrapped her in a black sphere.

The real Natsumi appeared from a shadow of the many trees in the area. " **Meiton: Laughing Coffin** is a success. Surprised, aren't you? This is what you get for underestimating me and messing with Sasuke-kun!"

" So you caught me in a black ball, so what? Not like I can just break out." Stated Mito from the inside.

" I'd like to see you try." Natsumi made a hand seal and waited for the magic to happen.

Mito was feeling around the sphere, trying to find any weak spot she can exploit. While feeling around, something sharp poked at her hand, piercing her skin.

" Ouch." She muttered as she rubbed her injured palm. She felt another prick at her thigh, causing her to hiss out.

" What in the hell's going on!?" shouted Mito as she felt multiple pricks all over your body.

" You're going to be impaled to death now." Said Natsumi. " Unless you can break yourself free, you will die inside that sphere and call it your tomb."

" Ooohh, so my sister has this dark attitude. How fun." Mito muttered from inside the sphere. " Let's see how long that'll last when I get out of here."

Natsumi's eyes narrowed when she felt a shift of Mito's chakra inside the sphere. Her eyes widen in surprise when she started to feel her jutsu weaken. Natsumi's sphere of shadows started to slowly fluctuate and fade until is disappeared fully.

" What did you do?!" shouted an aggravated Natsumi.

" Fuinjutsu really is remarkable." Mito's cocky smile only added on to Natsumi's growing aggravation. " You could have learned that during your childhood…. That is, if you had a mother that loved you."

Natsumi gritted her teeth in anger. How dare she talk about her! That women left her for dead in this god-forsaken village and Mito knew that! The hatred Natsumi had for her older sister and mother only grew as she watched blue seals made from chakra surround Mito, almost in a protective manner.

" **Chakra Absorption Seals** if you're wondering." Mito dismissed her seals, causing them to fade into nothingness. " The name explains it all."

Natsumi's chakra started to expand around her, fluctuating angrily as dark wisp floated off her being. Just seeing Mito benefitting off the teachings of their oh-so-dear mother just angered her in a way that she never felt.

Mito took a small breath before smiling at her sister. " Well, Imoto, I'm satisfied. I've had a little fun, and I'm glad to see that my little sister isn't just some weakling."

" What did you expect?! Growing up by myself, I had to be strong! No one else would take care of me!" she growled out at the older Uzumaki.

" Good. It'll be all the sweeter when I finally finish you off myself." Stated Mito, her playful voice killed by the voice of a serious war veteran.

" Why do you want to kill me? I've done nothing wrong to you!" shouted Natsumi.

" It's something you wouldn't understand. But you should be used to this, no? Growing up, hated because of the monster you hold inside of you. You should be use to people wanting to kill you."

Natsumi's charka started to expand even more, her dark aura almost running wild. This girl was going to get it good. Natsumi never felt this type of rage before, and she planned on letting it all out now.

" You're going to die. HERE!" shouted Natsumi, ready to battle again.

" **Calm down, kit."** Demanded Kurama from inside her head. **" You'll fight her later, just not right now. You not alone out here. Think about your teammates. You have an exam to finish."**

 _But Kyu-kun…_

 **"** **I said stop. Now."**

Sighing in annoyance, Natsumi's chakra receded back into her body. " Fine."

" It was a nice little fight. I hope to see you later on in the exam, Imoto." Said Mito with a wave.

" Aww, just shut up and leave!" shouted Kobe, slithering out of Natsumi's sleeve. " We don't want you here anyway, so take you and your fish-looking friends up on outta' here!"

Mito stared at the snake for a while, before giggling to herself. " When I kill Natsumi-chan, I'll make sure to make you suffer as well."

" That is if you can beat Natsumi-chan, which you can't!" said Kobe. " So get on outta here, wich' yo long, ugly, red hair. All that red hair, lookin' like a damn hot tamale! Extra hot sauce please! Extra hot sauce over here!" Mocked Kobe. "Get outta here!"

Mito's eyebrow twitched at the snake's comment on her hair, but she ignored him as she took to the trees, ready to leave with teammates.

Landing next to Chojuro, she noticed that he wasn't paying attention at all to his surroundings, as he was holding a conversation with Team 7's Sakura Haruno.

" So, are your teammates battle-crazy warriors?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah. Suigestu-kun and Mito-chan really do like fighting. I just don't understand why, though. Why couldn't I have teamed up with normal people."

" Same here. Both of my teammates are just crazy for fighting and getting themselves hurt. Why can't all the nations just sign peace treaties and be happy?"

" Right! Where have you been all my life!? Finally a girl who isn't crazy and actually cares about the world!"

" Finally a guy who actually shows his emotion and isn't set out to be stronger than everyone else! Chojuro-san, I've got to say, if we weren't from different villages, we would be great friends."

" Are you two done flirting?" asked Mito with an amused expression.

" Oh! Mito-chan. I didn't sense you there. A-and no, I was not flirting! Me and Sakura-san we're actually having an educated conversation!"

" Sure you were." Said Mito with a roll of her eyes.

" Argh! You bastard!" shouted Suigestu from up above. The Hoshigaki was kicked down on the same branch the rest of his team was, while Sasuke landed softly on the branch Sakura was currently on.

" Had enough?" said Sasuke with a deep breath. He had a few cuts here and there, and he was panting a little, so Sakura knew Suigestu was no pushover.

" Suigestu-kun, Mito-chan wishes to leave now." Said Chojuro.

" Awww, come on! Me and red eyes over there was actually havin' a good spar!" wined Suigestu.

" Too bad. It's time to go." Said Mito with another roll of her eyes.

Natsumi slowly appeared from Sakura's shadow, and the two other members of Team Mito were shocked at such a unique ability.

" Uhh… Did anybody else just see that?" asked Suigestu, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

" She has some type of power over shadows and has quite the control over them. She actually got a couple good hits off of me." Stated Mito, pointing to some of the small bleeding holes on her body.

" Woah, Mito-chan, are you going to be alright?" asked Chojuro with worry.

" Don't worry, the holes aren't deep. Nothing a little medical magic can't heal really quick." Said Mito.

" It was nice running into you three!" said Mito with a smile. " I hope we meet up later on during exams!" Mito eyes then targeted the eyes of the young Uchiha. She licked her lips and with certain intentions added, she said, " Bye, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure me and you can have some…fun…later on." And with her last smile she turned and left the area.

" Tch. Let's go Chojuro. We don't need to hold the 'boss lady' up." Said an irritated Hoshigaki.

" See you later, Konoha ninja." Said Chojuro as he and his teammate left to catch up with their team leader.

With the disappearance of Team Mito, Sakura sighed as she looked at her two teammates. " You two just couldn't hold onto your pride until we got to the tower!" shouted the girl.

" Hey! At the beginning of the battle, it sounded like you were ready to fight too!" accused Natsumi.

" Well, I was! But only because you two were sending threats, I had to do something to keep up! What, you think I was just supposed to just watch you two fight while I did nothing!?"

" Isn't that what you did, though?" asked Kobe. A sweat drop slowly went down Sakura large forehead.

" Uhh.. well… SO WHAT! WE JUST NEED TO LEAVE THIS FREAKY FOREST SO I CAN TAKE A SHOWER!" shouted the pinkette.

" Come on." Said Sasuke, ignoring the two's argument. " We're long overdue in this forest. Let's get to the tower."

" We all can agree with that." Said Sakura. " Let's head out."

 **Inside the Tower**

Busting through the doors, Sakura Haruno took in a deep breath of purified air.

" Aaahhhh!" she yelled out happily. " Air conditioner. Almost as good as hair conditioner."

" I have to say, it's good seeing the inside of a building than an endless field of trees." Said Sasuke with a sigh, glad that they got past the second exam.

" What do we do now?" asked Natsumi. " We're here. We have both scrolls. Why hasn't anything happened."

" I think we need to open them now." Sakura said as she pulled out the heaven scroll out her pouch. " It's the only thing we can do."

" Agreed." Stated Sasuke as he pulled out their earth scroll. " On three. One…"

" Two…"

" FOUR!" Screeched out Natsumi.

" You dumbass!" yelled Sakura with a huff. " I almost opened the scroll! You know good and well that three comes after two!"

" I'm sorry!" laughed out Natsumi, holding her stomach in a comical fashion. " I just had to do it! Wasn't that funny Sasuke-kun?... Sasuke-kun?"

Unfortunately, Sasuke actually opened up his scroll and sleeping powder came from the scroll. He also felt a punch hit his stomach. Hard. He gasped out in pain as he took in a breath, taking in a heavy amount of sleeping powder, knocking him out instantly.

" That's what you get for looking at the scroll early!" shouted a familiar voice.

" Izumi-chan?" said Natsumi with an raised eyebrow.

" Huh? Natsumi-chan?" said Izumi. She inspected the body she knocked out and gasped. " Oh shit! Sasuke!"

" Izumi-chan!" Natsumi happily jumped on her sister-figure's back. " It's so good to see you!"

" Yeah, yeah, squirt. It's good to see you too." Said Izumi as she pulled Natsumi off her and hugged her. " Seems you passed the test. Congrats."

" Yup! Passed with flying colors! Why did you knock out Sasuke-kun though?"

" How was I supposed to know that you were in the tower! You were supposed to open both scrolls at the same time!" shouted Izumi.

" Opps!" said Natsumi while rubbing the back of her head. " Sorry, that was my fault. Just pulling a prank."

" Skipped three and went straight to four, eh?" said Izumi with a smirk. " Classic Natsumi-chan."

" Hello there!" Kobe slowly slithered out of Natsumi's hoodie. " Nicccce to meet you. My name isss…"

" Holy shit!" shouted Izumi. She quickly grabbed Kobe's head, almost squeezing his eyeballs out, and threw him against the wall. " That's a freakin' snake."

" Kobe-kun!" Natsumi ran up to the black mamba, checking for any injuries. " Are you okay?"

" Am I okay!?" shouted the snake in anger. " That bitch just threw me into a concrete wall, and you're asking if I'm okay! I'm in pain!"

" Wait a second.. you know this snake!"

" Yup, this is Kobe-kun! Proud member of the Black Mamba clan!" replied Natsumi.

" And don't forget it eit- OOOWWW, MY ASS! Stop touching me, Natsumi!"

Sakura, standing on the sidelines, could only watch the scene of Natsumi, Kobe, and the newly arrived Izumi have an argument that only families would have inside their house.

 _It's like they've known each other forever…._ Thought Sakura as she watched Natsumi wrestle with Izumi, trying to get payback for hurting Kobe. Natsumi really doesn't have any family, and stuck with the Uchihas all her life. She then peered to the knocked out Sasuke, who had droll leaking from the side of his mouth.

 _How can I keep up with a girl when she knows everything about the boy I'm trying to pursue?..._

" Anyway!" said Izumi as she pushed Natsumi off her. " Anything happen during the exam?"

" Oh yeah! The best thing possible!" said Natsumi as she gained stars in her eyes. " I met my Tou-san for the first time!"

" Tou-san?" asked Izumi.

" The one who gave me my mark!" said Natsumi as she pointed to her curse mark on her neck. " He gave Sasuke-kun one too!"

" What!" shouted Izumi as she rushed to her little brother's side. Sure enough, there was a mark with three black totems circled around each other. " Oh no."

" What's wrong, Izumi-chan?" asked Natsumi, not understanding the murderous look she had as she stared at the mark. " Isn't that a good thing? Tou-san was the one who gave me Kobe-kun."

 _Damn it, Natsssssumi…_ thought Kobe as he hid in her hoodie.

" Give me the snake, Natsumi." Said Izumi as she slowly approached the girl. " Now."

" Why!" said Natsumi as she hugged her hoodie, knowing Kobe was hiding inside. " Kobe-kun's trustworthy!"

" Anybody or anything that works with Orochimaru is bad. Trust me. Now hand the snake over!"

" So what about my mark!?" shouted Natsumi. " Am I bad because of it?! Just because Tou-san gave it to me!"

Izumi's eyes transformed into the Uchiha's legendary and trapped Natsumi into a Genjutsu. Shunshining behind Natsumi, she chopped the back of her head, rendering her unconscious. Izumi caught Natsumi falling body and slowly laid her on the ground. " If you don't come out now, I'm going to get you out myself and slowly torture you until you talk. And when you do break and give me all the information I want, I'll continue to torture you just to past the time by."

Hearing the quiet shuffling of Natsumi's hoodie, Kobe slowly came from Natsumi's sleeve. " Alright. No need to be ssssso hossstile."

" Oh.. You haven't even seen hostile." Izumi flashed her eyes into Kobe's. The snake had no chance as he was under Izumi's Genjutsu.

Izumi sighed as she picked Izumi up, still kinda creeped out that she was holding a talking snake that had an alliance with Orochimaru. Izumi turned to the only conscious member of Team 7, who was checking Sasuke's mark. " Yo, what's your name again?"

" Sakura Haruno."

" Oh yea, you're the one that Natsumi doesn't like." Said Izumi. " How's the competition? She's holding up, isn't she?"

" What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

" Natsumi always talks about how you try to come after little Sasuke. Hehe, honestly I don't know what you two see in the little brat." Said Izumi as she picked up Sasuke, holding him under her arms. " Hmm, you've gotten heavier."

" Natsumi-baka likes Sasuke-kun? You know…. In that way?"

" Eh, it's kinda hard to tell. The two act more like siblings than lovers. Well, Natsumi treats Sasuke like a sibling. Sasuke on the other hand…. He can't go two minutes without being near Natsumi. Hehehe, those two are something to watch."

Izumi started to walk towards the doorway. " Take Natsumi to one of the rooms that a nearby Chunnin will provide for you. Stay there until the next part of the exam is given to you. You have three days to rest up and prepare, I'd take that opportunity and use it for the best."

" What are you going to do with Sasuke-kun and Kobe?" asked Sakura.

" I'm going to see if I can do something with the seal on Sasuke." Said Izumi. " The snake…. Well, it all depends on him and what he says." Izumi continued to walk away. " We'll talk sooner or later, pink-haired girl."

" Wait!" said Sakura, catching her attention. Sakura threw an object at Izumi, and she caught it with her mouth. Izumi checked and saw that it was Team 7's heaven scroll. " For your troubles. " said Sakura as she picked up Natsumi and left Izumi.

Izumi smirked as she watched Sakura walk away.

 _I like this girl….._

 ***Timeskip*-Unknown Area**

" ..uhm…Ugh… where….. where am I?" asked a certain snake as he opened his eyes to world around him.

Moving his head to the side, he could see that he was on some type of table, belly up. Peering upwards, Kobe squinted his eyes as the light of a powerful lamp stunned him. After taking some time to adjust to the light beam up above, Kobe turned to his left. Sitting upright for him to see was some type of white platform that held….. tools… tools that would be used at a hospital to perform surgery.

 _What the hell is going on…_ thought Kobe as he started to regain some feeling of his body. _Where ever I am, it's time to get…. Hold on.. I can't move!.._

Looking downwards, Kobe's eyes widen is shock as he took in the sight of his body strapped down in five places, holding him down tight.

 _What a second… tools!.._ Kobe turned back to the tools and his fear only grew as his eyes glanced over each one..

Power drill..

Saw…

Scissors..

Scalpel….

Butcher knife….

Hooks…..

" Oh no." muttered Kobe as he put it all together. " Strapped down.. on a table…. A freaking lamp over me…. Scary, sharp ass tools… there's only one thing missing.."

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening up caught the Black Mamba's attention. Hearing multiple footsteps slowly approaching him, Kobe's heart started to pump faster and faster.

Ibiki, along with Anko and Izumi, surrounded the freighted snake. " Hello there, snake-san. My name is-

" NOT THE DENTIST! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THE DENTIST!" shouted Kobe as he tried to free himself.

" The dentist?" asked Anko, looking at Izumi.

" The snake has a personality." Answered Izumi with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Nevertheless," continued Ibiki, " you will answer all our questions. If not.." Ibiki grabbed a scalpel and placed it dangerously close to Kobe's throat, " you won't be able to talk anymore."

 **Forest of Death- Tower**

Shuffling within the sheets of her bed, Natsumi woke up with a soft yawn, her hand covering over her mouth. Wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye, Natsumi looked around to see she was in a very spacious room with three beds, a small desk, and two doorways. One to the hallway, and Natsumi assumed that the other lead into a bathroom.

" About time you got up." Said a familiar voice. Natsumi's blue eyes took in the sight of Sakura walking into their room, closing the door behind her. " You were out longer than I thought you would be."

" Where are we?" asked Natsumi with another yawn.

" In the tower. If you don't remember, we met up with Sasuke's sister and she knocked you out. Took Kobe with her."

" Oh no!" yelled Natsumi as she jumped out of the bed. " Where did she take him?!"

" Don't know. I tried to get him back but she wouldn't let me." Lied Sakura. " Just took him and Sasuke-kun and left us here."

" What about Sasuke-kun? Where is he?"

" Izumi-san took Sasuke-kun so that she could get some people to look at that mark he got from Orochimaru. Probably won't see him until tonight or tomorrow." Answered Sakura as she sat in her bed. " All we can do now is wait until the second exam is up to get any answers."

Natsumi took in a deep breath before falling back into the softness of her bed. She was tried from the events from yesterday, both physically and mentally. Even though they just passed the second exam, Natsumi couldn't help but worry about the future.

 _I don't know how she did it, but it totally left me open…._ Thought Natsumi.

Natsumi was thinking about her match with her older sister, Mito, in the forest earlier on the day. She knew she had her in trap, but that Fuinjutsu that she used to suck the chakra out of her sphere was something she never encountered. It was scary. A seal like that could counter every move that Natsumi knew. Attacking Mito with NInjutsu was a no-no, fighting head on was also out since Natsumi didn't feel too confident with her Taijutsu, and that only left Genjutsu, something Natsumi had no experience with.

 _Seals…_ growled out the girl.

 **"** **Now you know how I feel."** Said Kurama from within.

 _Yeah, being stuck in that seal all day must suck, Kurama-kun. I'm sorry you're in such a place all day….._ said Natsumi, feeling a little guilty that her friend spent all his time inside her.

 **"** **Eh, it isn't as bad as my past jails. You actually give me some freedom, and it's bigger in here. I can last in here for a while until you die."** Joked the fox.

 _Not nice, Kyu-kun…. You just want me to die so you can be free…._ Whined out Natsumi

 **"** **That is the plan."** Laughed out Kurama. **"** **But to get back on topic, your sister is strong with her Fuinjutsu, and I have a feeling she wasn't going all out in your battle with her. In fact, I'm for sure that she was just playing with you just to gauge your strength."**

 _So what should I do? Fighting her would be the death of me right now. How can I face someone who can counter all my attacks? My whole move set is based off chakra!..._

 **"** **Don't worry about that right now. Her seals are troublesome, but I've gained some knowledge during your fight."**

 _Which is?..._

 **"** **You are faster than her."** Stated Kurama. **" We'll talk about this later. Right now, the little pink-haired girl is trying to get your attention. Good luck with the yelling she's bound to give you."** After that, Kurama cut the connection.

" Natsumi-baka, I'm talking to you!" shouted Sakura while snapping her figures in front of Natsumi's face.

" Sorry, sorry!" said Natsumi as she pushed Sakura away. " I was just thinking.."

" Well, I wanted to ask you something." Getting a nod from the blond haired girl, Sakura continued. " What does that tattoo do to you?"

" What? This?" asked Natsumi as she touched her curse mark on her shoulder. " Nothing much. It just sits there and stuff. I hardly use it at all."

" So it can affect you in some way…. If you let it.."

" Right." Confirmed Natsumi. " I don't use the power that the curse mark gives me because….well, I don't need to. I'm strong on my own, so there's no use in bringing out my trump card."

" So, what about that time against Zabuza? You were in some type of trouble with him, right?" Sakura asked. " Why didn't you use it then?"

" I was in a tight spot, true, but I didn't feel the need to use it… or at least, I didn't want to. I wanted to beat the mummy-man with my own strength." Answered Natsumi.

" What about Sasuke-kun then?" she asked. Seeing Natsumi with a raised eyebrow, she continued. " You know how he is, wanting to kill his brother to avenge his clan and all. Won't his curse mark respond to his negative energy?"

" So that's what this is about!" said Natsumi as she laid flat on her stomach on the bed, her head laying on her arms. " Your worried about Sasuke-kun going all crazy-cra and stuff, right? It's understandable. Don't worry about Sasuke-kun, though, because your number-one blonde Natsumi-chan will handle him." Said our blonde hero with a wide smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Natsumi, feeling a little threatened by Natsumi's innocence. This was her rival in love, but it seemed as if Natsumi was doing everything that Sakura couldn't. Natsumi knew everything about Sasuke, knew his sister, was the only person he would publically show small amounts of affections with, and Sakura has seen the looks Sasuke gave Natsumi while she wasn't looking. Sasuke liked Natsumi and she felt as if that affection for her rival would never go away. She needed to understand more about Sasuke and his new predicament with the curse mark and how she could, in some way, try to relate to Sasuke in some way.

" -ey! Sakura-teme!" said Natsumi, trying to get Sakura's attention. Sakura shook her head and muttered a small apology for her lack of attention. " So, is there anything else you want to ask? I plan on going back to sleep soon."

Taking in a small breath, Sakura asked, " When was the last time you used that mark?"

Natsumi's faced visibly changed when she heard the question, and her eyes narrowed at Sakura. Sakura, sensing the hostility, turned her head in intimidation, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing.

" It was a few days ago actually." Answered Natsumi. Sakura looked back at Natsumi, curious in what she was saying. " When I found out that I had a sister, I had a slight argument with the old monkey about my life. It's not a nice feeling knowing that you've been lied to all your life and your mother chose to leave me here by myself. It aggravates me even more knowing that my so-called older sister wants to kill me for no reason." Natsumi sighed as she turned over in her bed, showing her back to Sakura. " But I should be used to people wanting to kill me….."

Sakura eyes widened in shock as she looked at Natsumi, hearing the new revelations she revealed to her. _Her mother left her by herself?! Not only that, her sister wants to kill her. If she did, why didn't she do so while we we're fighting her at the Forest of Death? Things just aren't adding up. And that word that Orochimaru called her…_

 _ **'**_ _ **Jinchuriki'**_. Orochimaru's voice rang through her head.

Sakura shook her head, going against the thought of asking Natsumi about what the word meant. Why would Natsumi be labeled as a 'human sacrifice'?

 _Let's see…_ thought Sakura as she rubbed her chin _. Natsumi-baka has been known to be hated throughout the village for an unknown reason. Even my mother dislikes the girl, but father seems to… pity Natsumi? Then I learn that her mother left her… here… in Konoha… and she has a sister… hold on, Sakura, you're on to something right now…..._

Sakura started to fiercely rub her temples together, trying to fix the gears in her thought process. She knew she had some type of lead on what was so... different about Natsumi.

 _Mother leaves you at birth with other sibling…._

 _Everyone in the village hates you in the village because of something…_

 _She finds homage with the Uchiha's, who also don't have a family due to a very traumatic event…._

 _Sister wants to kill you…._

 _The Hokage…. lied about your life…_

 _Because you're a human sacrifice..._

 _'_ _Tou-san gave me this!"_ Natsumi's voice rang through her mind as she thought back on the conversation with Orochimaru before they fought. _'You gave this to me when I was born!'_

" HOLY SHIT!" Shouted Sakura. Natsumi yelped in shocked and fell out of her bed. " What! What happened!?"

" Ssshhhh!" hushed Sakura as she pointed a finger at Natsumi, motioning her to be quiet. Sakura got out of her bed and started to prance back and forth, rubbing the bottom of her chin. She had it. She had the answer.

 _Natsumi said that she got that mark when she was born, Orochimaru being the person who gave said mark to her. Now, from the textbooks at the Academy, Orochimaru's own words, and from my own studying of Konoha history, Orochimaru is a Konoha outlaw. He was banished from the Land of Fire because of illegal human experiments, caught red-handed by the Third Hokage himself. Now…._

Sakura ran up to Natsumi and pulled at her hoodie. Natsumi, in defense, slapped Sakura's hand away. " What are you doing!? Just because we've been getting closer these last couple of weeks doesn't mean we can cudd-"

" I'm not trying to do that. Let me see your mark." Said Sakura, not letting Natsumi finish her embarrassing comment.

Natsumi, reluctantly, let Sakura see her curse mark. The kanji of ' **darkness** ' was what stared back at Sakura's emerald eyes. She took in every curve, the color of the mark, and the size.

 _This has to count as 'human experimentation'…..._ thought Sakura. _Orochimaru… putting this on someone's child... human sacrifice…. Her mother left her…_

Sakura then summed up the whole situation with the evidence that she was given. _Any mother would be scared of what that creep would do to their child. Maybe Natsumi's mother felt the same way, believing that she was cursed by Orochimaru with this mark and left her here. It would also explain why so many people in the village would hate her because of this mark, shunning her just like her mother did. But something still doesn't add up…..._

Sakura started to rub the mark, examining it even more. She didn't notice that she was tickling Natsumi and said blonde was trying her best to hold in her laughs. _Why would Natsumi's mother just up and leave the village. Sure, I understand just abandoning her, but leaving the village is something entirely different. And then there's the deal of being a human sacrifice. In order for her to be a 'Jinchuriki', then she would've been sacrificed for the betterment of something else… This curse mark is just that. A curse. Her having this doesn't save anyone. This is just a plain experiment. This could be a factor to Natsumi's mother leaving her, but not the main one…._

" Okay, you're finished now!" said Natsumi as she pushed Sakura off of her.

" Hey! I wasn't done inspecting it!" shouted Sakura in rage. She was fairly interested in solving the case of figuring out the reasons why Natsumi grew up the way she was, but she needed some more information if she wanted to continue on.

" Why are you inspecting it! It just sits there until I draw on its power! Nothing more and nothing less." Natsumi huffed as she crossed her arms.

Tilting her head sideways, Sakura asked, " Can I see what it looks like with your curse mark active?"

" No."

" Why?"

" No."

" I said why!?"

" Because I freakin' said so!" yelled Natsumi.

" Why are you getting like this!? I just want to know more about this mark and what's so special about it! In a way, I'm helping you!" shouted Sakura.

" No, you're not helping me, your helping out Sasuke-kun." Stated Natsumi. " You were never interested in my mark when Sasuke-kun didn't have one, but now that he does, you're trying to learn more about it! Stop acting like you're helping me when you're just giving me a headache!"

" Maybe I won't have to do anymore inspecting if you just told me more about it! This mark may hold the key to your past! The reason why you're so hated in the village! The lies! You said Hokage-sama lied to you all your life, saying your mother left you here by yourself! Maybe this is the reason why! Maybe this is the reason why your sister wants to take your life!"

" Why, huh? Why does she want to take my life!? Is it because I'm a monster?!"

" No!"

" Then what!"

" IT'S BECAUSE SHE FEELS RESPONSIBLE!" shouted Sakura.

The glare that was once on Natsumi's face slowly turned into a face of disbelief. Natsumi looked down on the ground and started to rub her arm, looking like a hurt child.

" She felt… responsible… that's your conclusion.." stated Natsumi.

Hiding the fact that Sakura was impressed that Natsumi had a vocabulary that used words with more than four letters, Sakura answered back. " Yes. She couldn't protect you from Orochimaru from giving you that…. Death hickey on your neck. Orochimaru isn't known for doing good things during his lifetime. He was banished from Konohagakure for illegal human experimentation. I guess your mother felt guilty that she couldn't protect you from that man."

" And what's her excuses for running away? Leaving me here?"

" Well…. It's a little harsh…"

" I don't care. Just tell me what you think of my situation."

" Alright." Said Sakura as she took in a deep breath. " Because of the mark, not only did she feel guilty herself, but she couldn't see you as….. her daughter... anymore… When she sees you, she sees Orochimaru, and unlike you, your mother hated the idea that Orochimaru had any type of influence in your life. His chakra was in you, and Konoha shinobi hate anything that has to do with Orochimaru. So I guess the hatred she had for him….. some of it got transferred to you."

Silence filled the room. A very uncomfortable silence. Sakura watched as Natsumi slowly made her way back to her bed, sitting on its edge, and cupped her face with her hands. The truth of the situation must be killing her, and she had to be in a turmoil on the inside, thinking of how it could have been different. How her life may have been different if Orochimaru never came into her life.

" Listen.. Natsumi.. I know it's a lot to take in, but that's just a hypothesis. It isn't even based off of factual evidence. Anything could have happened." Said Sakura, trying to bring comfort to her teammate.

" No." said Natsumi as she got up from her bed. " Everything you said is factual."

Natsumi walked towards the door, wanting to go take a walk. " I'll be back soon."

" Wait, Natsumi! I don't think being alone right now is the best thing for you." Said Sakura, worried what the girl may do during her absence.

" Sakura-teme." Said Natsumi, catching the pinkette's attention. " You're too smart for your own good. Stay out of stuff that doesn't concern you."

" What?" asked the dumbfounded Sakura. After all the thinking she did for the Jinchuriki, this is what she wants to do? This is the thanks that she gets for trying to help her out!

" This curse mark isn't the reason why I'm hated. The mark isn't why Mito-teme wants to kill me…" Natsumi walked out the door, slowly closing it behind her. But before it was fully closed, Sakura picked up on a whisper that came from Natsumi's mouth.

" The mark isn't why my mother left me."

Sakura stared at the closed door now, the only person presents in the room. Sakura growled out in frustration as she jumped on her bed and started to pull on the hair on her head. She stared up at the ceiling, taking in the detail of the noticeable paintbrush marks in the paint. She watched a fly repeatedly slam into the overhead light, find a small amount of humor in the scene. What was the point of slamming into the light when you couldn't benefit from it. In actuality, the light could be hurting the persistent fly, the heat slowly cooking its small body as it repeatedly slammed into it.

Sakura sighed and turned over in her bed, taking in the lesson the fly was silently giving her.

" Just because something seems interesting doesn't mean it's for your benefit. Messing with something for a long time can only hurt you in the long run." She quietly said to herself as she closed her eyes. Her mind was still active, though. Her advanced organ was trying to find out what else it could be that answer her question.

What is the reason why everyone hates Natsumi?

" October 10…." Sakura muttered Natsumi's birthday as the tenseness in her muscle slackened. Quiet snores could soon be heard from Sakura, signaling that she was asleep.

 **Konoha Interrogation and Torture Unit**

" You're going to give us everything that you know about Orochimaru." Stated Ibiki as he glared down to the strapped down snake. " I won't accept anything less. The more you talk, the less pain you have to go through."

" Ha! You think you can make me talk?!" mocked Kobe, even though he was secretly scared. " Do your worst."

Ibiki, Anko, and Izumi's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger when they heard those precious words.

" If you say so." Said Anko, her evil grin made Kobe shiver in fear.

 **This is the Interrogation of Kobe the Black Mamba**

Anko grabbed a scalpel and held it a couple of inches away from Kobe, just daring for him to say anything. Kobe's glare was centered on the purple-haired special Jonin. He had to keep a tough expression to let them know that they weren't getting anything out of him.

" If you don't say anything in the next 10 seconds then my blade will taste blood." Said Anko with a lick of her lips.

" You don't have the balls!" shouted Kobe.

" I am a female." Said Anko.

" Oh…. Well you don't have the breasssst!" shouted Kobe.

" 10….9…"

" Stupid humans."

" …4…3-"

" HOLD ON!" panicked Kobe. " You skipped about seven numbers! That's not counting like a smart person!"

" 3…2.."

" OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!" gave in Kobe, trying to wiggle away from the scalpel that was dangerously close to his belly. " What do you want! I give! I give!"

" Why did Orochimaru send you to Natsumi-chan?" asked Izumi with force, even going as far to moving the lamp down on Kobe's face.

" Ack! To much light." He said. Kobe then felt Anko's scalpel right on his belly and he panicked. " HE SSSSSSSSENT ME TO WATCH OVER THE GIRL! NOTHING MORE! PLEASSSSSE DON'T CUT ME OPEN! I HAVEN'T GREW MY FULL LENGTH YET!"

" Why does he want you to watch over the girl." Asked Ibiki, taking notes of everything that the Black Mamba was saying.

" Tch, I'm not sssssaying anything else! That's all your getting outa' me!"

" Ooooohh… look at this shiny hook I just found…"

" HE WANTED ME TO KEEP TABSSSS ON ANYTHING SSSSSIGNIFICANT WITH THE GIRL! Pleassse, that's all I know!"

" When did he meet with Team 7 during the exams?" asked Izumi.

" I don't know. I all do know is that when Orochimaru-sssam- I mean Orochimaru, sssssent me out to Natsssssumi-san, her and the pink-haired girl looked pretty beat up. The Uchiha kid was knocked out with a fever, I heard. After that, Natsssssumi-san beat up some Sssssssound Genin that wanted to fight Sssssasuke and that was it! I sssswear!"

" Hmm.. It seems the snake only has limited information. We can't get everything we want to know about Orochimaru-teme from him." Said Anko as she rubbed her chin.

" She's right. That's all he seems to know." Said Izumi.

" Yes! That'ssss correct. That'ssss all young Kobe knowssss! Time to let me go!"

" What should we do about him?" asked Izumi."

" We can just kill him now and not worry about him later on."

" No no! Bad idea! Kobe doessssn't like that idea. Uh uh!"

Ibiki silently stared at the small, trembling snake beneath him. He could see the fear in its eyes, and based on the way that Kobe talked, Ibiki figured that Kobe wasn't that old. A young snake staying with a young girl.. almost like Natsumi had a pet snake...

" We'll let the girl keep him." Said Ibiki.

" YESSSSS! THAT'SSSSS THE BESSSST NEWSSSS I'VE HEARD ALL DAY! RELEASSSE ME!"

" But," said Ibiki, cutting the snake's annoying rant and hissing. " you better behave yourself. Because if you don't, then I'll bring you back here and I'll personally finish you off. Slowly…. Painfully… understood?"

" Ssssir, if I had handssss I would be ssssaluting you right now. HIssss" said Kobe.

" Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" asked Izumi.

" If we take the snake away from Natsumi-san, then Orochimaru will know that we're up to something and be on guard more than what he is on now. And when the snake meets up with Orochimaru, we'll have him tell us everything that Orochimaru said or told him to do. Right?" asked Ibiki to Kobe who nodded his head in agreement. "It's better to take this situation quietly and resourcefully. I will inform Hokage-sama about our current events and if he wants anything done then we will follow his orders thoroughly. Understood?"

" Hai!" shouted Anko and Izumi.

" You're free for now, Kobe-san, but know that I will be watching." Said Ibiki as he released Kobe from the clamps that were holding him down.

 **This is the Pathetic End of the Interrogation of Kobe the Black Mamba**

 **Two Days Later- Forest of Death Tower**

Sakura was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The last two days was boring for the pink-haired girl. She didn't see Natsumi at all within the building, and she honestly had no one to talk to. Sasuke still hadn't returned, and her growing worry for both of her teammates wouldn't be solved until they were both in front of her.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard the door open. She looked up to see her sensei, Kakashi, along with Sasuke. Happiness swelled to her face as she jumped up and hugged the young Uchiha. " Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!"

" Oh yeah. Just act like I'm not even here. What a great way to treat your sensei." Muttered Kakashi under his breath.

" Hello, Sakura." Said Sasuke, slightly hugging the girl back. He was still kind of stiff from the sealing, but a good night's rest would easily solve that problem.

" Where were you? Are you okay?!" she asked hurriedly.

" Sakura, I'm fine. Kakashi took care of my mark that Orochimaru gave me during the exams." He explained. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke's words.

" That's right. The seal was strong, but I placed a seal that is as strong as Sasuke's will. As long as he doesn't want to use the seal, it won't influence him. His chakra was out of whack during the first two days, but it slowly recovered overtime. So, how are you and Natsumi-san?" asked the scarecrow.

" Me, I'm bored. I haven't done too much. Natsumi-baka is gone. I haven't seen her in two days." Spoke Sakura.

"Interesting. I'm sure she'll pop up around here sometime soon. The next part of the exams is tomorrow." Kakashi stated. " Well.. You two rest up for tomorrow. I want you all to represent Team 7 well and have great performances to become Chunin. Until next time!" With a wave of his hand and an eye smile, Kakashi Shunshined out the room to who knows where.

Finally alone, Sasuke sat down on one of the beds in the room. " You haven't seen Natsumi-chan for two days? What happened?"

" Well…. I was thinking about her current situation. You know when Orochimaru used that weird term 'Jinchuriki'?" Sasuke slightly tensed up and nodded at Sakura. " Well, I think that word means more than what we think. I used all the information I have about Natsumi, her relation with the Hokage, facts about Orochimaru and Mito, and things Natsumi said about herself and summed up a conclusion about why she is hated. Well, it's just a hypothesis, but it is based off facts."

Sakura then went into detail about the conversation she had with Natsumi the last time she saw her. Sasuke could only listen and was really impressed at Sakura's information gathering and how she connected clues together. Although her conclusion about Natsumi was wrong, it was a strong point forward in the right direction of finding out the mystery of Natsumi Uzumaki.

" Natsumi-baka said that her curse mark isn't the reason why she is hated, which is where I am stuck at." Said Sakura as she rubbed her chin. " I don't know what I'm missing or I just haven't thought about something. That's why I was going to ask you."

" What? Ask me about Natsumi supposed 'secret'?" asked Sasuke.

" Yeah. You know Natsumi better than anyone in the whole village. If anyone knows about Natsumi, it's you. I'm pretty sure that she has told you why she is treated the way she is. I feel if I'm so close and your words could solve it all for me."

" Uhh…" stuttered Sasuke as he scratched his head. " I don't think Natsumi would like it if I gave up personal information like that. If you want to know about her, ask her."

" But I can't find her! If she would stop acting like a little kid playing hide-and-go seek then I could ask all my questions! She just needs to pop up right now!"

Sasuke smirked as he saw Natsumi slowly grow out of Sakura's shadow. Natsumi wrapped her arms around the pink-haired girl, causing her to yell out in shock.

" Natsumi! You baka! Stop surprising me!" Sakura yelled.

" Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself!" laughed out the blonde girl as she streaked towards Sasuke and gave him a hug. " It's good to see you."

" You too." Muttered Sasuke as he smiled into the hug. Not seeing Natsumi for an extended amount of time, even if it was just two days, was something new to him that he didn't like. Natsumi had grown too much on him for her to be gone for long periods of time.

" Hey! I'm back as well! Sssss…" said Kobe as he wrapped himself around Sasuke's neck in a snake-like hug.

" Oh.. great." Muttered Sasuke, trying his best not to freak out that there was a freaking black mamba wrapped around such an important part of his body.

" I met up with Izumi-chan and Kobe-san two days ago. She said that I could keep him and now Kobe's my personal partner!" Natsumi exclaimed.

" That's right! I am Kobe the Black Mamba! Proud member of the Black Mamba Clan! Protector of Natsumi Uzumaki! Ruler of all sna-"

" Please shut up." Said Sakura with a deadpan face, sick of the snake's self-glory.

" Stop interrupting my speeches of greatness!" shouted the snake with a hiss.

Ignoring the snake, Sakura looked at her two teammates. " Well, now that everyone is back, what do we do now?" she asked.

" Prepare for tomorrow." Answered Sasuke. " While I'm not worried about most of the Konoha ninja, some of the foreigners…. we'll need our energy if we want to win tomorrow."

" Hmmmm…." Hummed Natsumi as she looked towards the door. " I feel like taking a walk. I want to use the last hours of freedom we have and spend them as a team."

" I'm alright with that. Being cooped up in this room started to get to me. Let's go." Said Sakura. In agreement, Sasuke and Natsumi followed their pink-haired teammate outside their room and into the long hallway of the tower.

The team didn't say a word as they navigated down the hallways, not having any type of destination in mind. The serene quietness within the group as they trudged on, letting their legs take them wherever they wanted.

Suddenly, the team froze as the sharp metal of a sword was placed underneath their necks.

"Well look what we have here." Said Suigestsu as he revealed himself behind the team with his twin-swords drawn.

 **How did he get behind us? And why didn't I sense anything?...** thought Sasuke with wide eyes as he looked back at the Kiri nin.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsumi, who was inwardly also surprised that he got so close without them noticing.

" Nothing. Just wanted to have some fun." He said with a chuckle as he put his sword's sharp-edge closer to their necks. " Scoping out the competition 'round here. Got curious. Saw you three and felt like I needed to introduce myself."

" We don't want to know who you are." Stated Sasuke with a glare. "You're an enemy."

" We don't have to be enemies though. Just….. competitors." Suigestu said with another chuckle. " My name is Suigestu. Swords specialist, as you can see." He said as he brought his swords were now touching their necks. " I'm that happy guy that can get pissed really quick. You don't want to see me mad."

" Let us go. Now." Demanded Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan and looked Suigestu in the eye.

" There's the red-eyes I respect so much. Battle hungry. What would you do if I let you go-" Suigestu removed his sword from Sasuke's neck, "-but started to pierce their skin?" he said with a smirk and showed off his sharp teeth.

" It would be in your best interest to let us go." Said Sakura. " You're surrounded."

" Ehh?" asked Suigestu as he looked up. His eyes widen a little in surprise as he finally all the Natsumi's that surrounded them, all of them holding a black javelin pointed at him.

" Just because you got behind us unnoticed doesn't mean that I can't do the same." Said Natsumi with a blank face. If Suigestu was here, then her sister would be nearby as well.

" Seems as if I've lost this match." He said with another chuckle as he withdrew his swords and put them in their holster. " I was just kidding. I wasn't going to kill them. Everything's alright. See?" he said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Team 7 slowly relaxed their guard and Natsumi's clones faded away. Sakura crossed her arms and asked " What was the point in that only other to piss us off?"

" Ehh, maybe it was to piss you off. Maybe then our next fight will be really good. Talking to you there, Red Eyes." Said Suigestu to Sasuke. " I've been bored for the last couple of days and wanted something to do."

" Why does my sister want to kill me?" asked Natsumi, getting straight to the point.

" The hell if I know, cutie. She's hated your guts ever since I've met her." Said Suigestu. " I don't know what you did, but Mito-chan is the last person I'd want as an enemy." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

" So even you don't know." Muttered Natsumi with a sigh. This whole mystery between her, Mito, and her mother was starting to get to you.

Suigestu stared at Natsumi for a while, taking in her figure. Noticing him staring at her, Sasuke jumped in front of her. " Why are you looking at her like that?"

Suigestu just smirked as he said, " Even though you have blonde hair, you really do look like Kushina-sama." He then turned around and left a stunned Team 7 behind.

" See you in the rest of the competition!" he hollered out without looking back.

 _These next few days are going to be fun…._ Thought Suigestu with a menacing smirk.

 **Yeeepppp that be it for this chapter. A strong way to make a comeback to Fanfiction if you ask me.**

 **So yeah, I hope all of those who read this felt good about this chapter. I know I did. I really liked the Sakura/Natsumi scene. Sakura's brains against Natsumi's unsolved secret was fun to type (I remember typing this a while back) and I hope to have another scene displaying Sakura's strong ability to analyze anything.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll answer any question you all have. Please review so I can read everyone's opinions.**

 **NARUTOPLUG IS BACK BABY!**

 **NarutoPlug signing out,**

 **Like a real nigga should.**

 ***I haven't said that in so long! It feels good to be back!***


End file.
